


From the Void

by Soulsinabottle



Series: Voidwalker Chronicals [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Child Frisk, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, dubcon, just a little smut, maybe more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsinabottle/pseuds/Soulsinabottle
Summary: When the timelines go on too long in resets outside forces take it upon themselves to end them forever... but things aren't exactly as they seem.First time posting a fic, I'm a terrible writer but here goes nothin.





	1. There is always a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone assumes the Void is empty, it is the essence between timelines that tore Gaster to shreds and scattered his pieces. Maybe that's not quite correct. Things are not always what they seem. This will span many AU but will not be 100% canon because I'm a suck writer.

Darkness, far as could be seen in any direction. The being glanced from side to side slowly, movement was new... when had that started? Not that it meant much here, it was neither warm nor cold, there was nothing to see, nothing to feel, nothing to hear. She was created, a being with the power to fix what was broken. To end the Resets. It took a very long time, and for much time the being it was building was little more then a sleeping form. Still, it finally opened it's eyes. Blackness with flickers of eyelights, looking down to take in the sight of their own hands. 

“What...?” A voice? Was that theirs? Fingers lifted to their mouth, moving up over their cheekbones. “What am I?” The voice again, they decided it was theirs. “Who am I?... Do I even have a name?” There was no answer, instead they let out a breath and searched what little they had for memories. “I... I am in the Void. But that doesn't tell me who I am.” Their mind focused on on the tiny scrap of memory but it told them nothing. Eyes narrowing in concentration as she worked out what she could make from the memory. She was getting sidetracked by her own thoughts and she worked to remember. Two monster children... one tall, one powerful. Okay. That wasn't very helpful, is there more? A lab.... so much pain. She growled in frustration, surprising herself with the sound. Still the Void whispered to her mind. “Vivaldi.... am I Vivaldi?” She mumbled the words, not even sure when she started referring to herself as female. 

Time passes oddly in the Void, both too fast and far too slow. She wasn't sure when it was, only that the time to begin was approaching. First she had to learn, and the learning was both interesting and painful. She glanced around, awaiting the time she would begin learning, the ink colored world she lived in never changing.... until it did. She almost missed it, the glow of determination and she reached out with her mind, finding herself instantly in front of another creature. She tilted her head slightly and looked down at what surely was a child, tears running down their face.

“Why do you weep?” Vivaldi questioned, causing the child to recoil violently and throw their hands up in self defense. The monster's eyes were wide and she blinked a few times, hands up defenseively. “I will not cause you harm... Come child, what ails you?” She continued gently, her eyelights inspecting the being for harm. She took in the small forms differences from herself, glancing at her own hand to discern the differences between them. 

“W-who are you? What do you want?! Don't hurt me!” The small voice's fear was tangible and she felt bad for the tiny creature. She wasn't even sure what they were. “...please.”

“I am Vivaldi... I only wish to help. I don't believe this is where you belong, maybe I can help you?” Her introduction was quiet, “I sensed your Determination and thought that you might be the one I was put here to assist?” She kept her voice soft, and her tone was a bit uncertain, it wasn't like she knew much more than this child did. “May I have your name?”

“F-Frisk.” Vivaldi smiled kindly and inclined her head, it was a good name. She offered her hand to the small creature. “Vivaldi... where are we? What are you?”

“Ah, we are in the Void I believe. The place between layers of time and space, my … my home. As for what I am. I couldn't say for sure. Your assessment is probably about as good as my own in that regard.” She hesitated on her words, it wasn't so much a home as much as.... a fact of her existence, she didn't chose to remain in the Void. But there was no way to escape that she had found thus far. “But you... you have the determination required to leave.” How did she know that? Something or someone whispered it in her mind, she assumed it was the Void. What else could it be? It didn't matter at the moment, her attention returned to the issue at hand. Helping the child. Helping the human? What was a human... ah she was getting distracted again, focus.... focus. 

“You... you look like a mix of human and monster... is there such a thing? Are you sure I can leave?” the child whimpered and Vivaldi nodded her head slowly at the second part though the assessment of her appearance gave her something to think about. “Where is the exit? I... I just want to... save them.” Vivaldi wasn't sure who this “them” was but it seemed important to the child and she felt it important to show them the path. Gliding behind the child she took the smaller hands, marveling at how soft and warm they were. It was the first thing she had felt... ever. She almost wanted to keep the child here for a moment. Just one tiny moment. Her moment of weakness passed within seconds and she got to the task at hand.

“The exit is here within your SOUL. Focus your determination.” She whispered in the child's ear, much like a older sibling indulging in secret telling. “Feel it filling your body.” She watched the child's face concentrate, “Yes, that is it.” She beamed when the options appeared for the child. Reset. Continue. “Now you can decide how to go back. If you believe that your path is beyond repair, choose Reset. If you think that you can fix what sent you here. Simply stay determined.” She released the child's hands and let her body glide so that she could face the tiny being again. 

“I... can go back now? I'm not dead. I can see Goat Mom again?” The joy on the child's face was warming to the Void dweller, and she laughed softly with a nod.

“I do not know who this Goat Mom is, but if you wish it, then yes.” Vivaldi answered as the child reached for Continue. “Stay determined, Frisk. Should you find yourself back here I will be waiting to help you should you need it. May your journey be safe.” With a smile from the child as thanks they disappeared, Vivaldi was alone again. And so it went. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Void she was watched and tracked, eyes following her progress at every second. Smiles on features that were unknown to the trapped woman. This was going well. This would work.


	2. Wild Magics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivaldi learns, she teaches.... she wants so desperately to leave.

She saw the child, Frisk, so many times. Sometimes they were scared, others they were confused or sad. She lost count of the resets, the child trying for the perfect ending that made everyone happy. She met them every time they ended up in the Void. While trying to figure out how to get to the right ending Frisk would tell Vivaldi about what it was like outside the void as she braided the woman's long pale purple hair. Describing the false stars, glittering blue stones that glowed and sparkled in the cavern ceiling, telling her about the friends she met and the hardships she faced. Vivaldi was enraptured, she couldn't imagine things of such beauty. She found herself longing to journey with the child, not sure how she could but wanting it desperately. 

She had no concept of warm or cold, sounds aside from her own voice and that of Frisk's, or colors though the child did a very good job of explaining the blinding array of colors and hues. She told Vivaldi jokes and described her friends in great detail, grinning up at the softly smiling monster who never failed to meet up with them every time they failed in their journey. Soothing her fears, giving them pep talks and encouraging them to continue. She learned that the girl was only 9 years old, that her favorite color was turquoise, and that she loved petting Lesser Dog (not that she understood what a lesser dog was). So it was that Vivaldi noticed when Frisk's personality was …. unusual for the timid and kindly human, saying nothing but wondering what the cause was. Little by little she saw the sweet child fade into an angry one with bouts aggressiveness. She didn't understand but her job was clear. Watch. Learn. Teach.... eventually Forgive.

So it went, she lost track of how long it had been. Days? Weeks? Months? Longer perhaps. Finally the day came that she was waiting for but never knew was coming. The light of Determination coming into her vision, the monster gliding towards the little human she had grown so fond of only to find them curled in on themselves, racked in uncontrollable sobs. Eyes widened and she curled her arms about Frisk's form, pressing her body into her own chest and making soft soothing sounds. 

“What ever happened. Frisk?” Looking down into the hazel tones of the child's eyes, wiping her tears away with soft motions. The little girl hiccuping, despair written on her face as clear as day. The emotions displayed by such a young child pulling at Vivaldi's SOUL. 

“H... he will n-never forgive me.” She managed after long moments passed. Confusion on Vivaldi's face as the girl spoke. “S-Sans. He w-will never forgive w-what Chara m-made me d-d-do.” She managed before collapsing into a wash of tears again. “Viva.... What do I do!? I... I miss my friend!” She couldn't claim to understand what the girl was talking about, and the name Chara was a new one to her although it resonated in her skull so it must be one of importance. Still, from what Frisk had told her before, the shorter skeleton brother was easygoing. She found it hard to believe the girl had done anything so horrid that she could not be forgiven.

'This is your purpose, Vivaldi.' The Void echoed in her mind, the voice clear for the first time ever. She ignored it for the moment, Frisk needed her. 'You will follow as Chara tries to do the unspeakable, and you will fix the timeline so it can run correctly one last time.' She sneered mentally at the voice, could it not see she had things she was doing that were more important at the moment?

“Frisk, dear, whatever could you have done that would be so horrible that your best friend would not forgive you?” rested her cheek against the top of Frisk's head, stroking through her short auburn curls. Vivaldi summoned her own magic, her eyes lighting up with lilac magic letting the waves of soothing energy wash over the child, easing the guilt and letting her relax. It seemed like forever before Frisk spoke again.

“I... I killed everyone.” Her chin trembled and Vivaldi looked down in absolute shock, eyes wide as her magic flared up to fill the eyelights with purple light. Her sweet Frisk? Killing? On purpose? She knew that she had accidentally caused a monster to dust a few times while defending herself. But to kill on purpose. “Chara, he took over my body, he made me watch him kill all my friends.” Tears threatened to take over the child again and Vivaldi let another wave of her magic wash over the girl. “Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel.. I killed them ALL.” Tiny fingers curled tightly in the fabric of Vivaldi's shirt.

“Shhhh. Dearest child. Shhhh. No. He will forgive. It was not you who killed, the blood may have been on your body but it was not YOU. This Chara... tell me more about them.” Vivaldi narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, the name was foreign but for some reason she felt she knew of it. She searched her memories but came up short, cursing that she was stuck in this place with no knowledge outside of it.

“Chara? He was a human that the King and Queen adopted, he commited suicide and the Prince fused with his SOUL... they both died. He … he wants to kill all monsters. All humans. Everyone. Believes they are all beyond redemption. Not worth saving. But they are! The monsters don't deserve to be imprisoned or killed.” Frisk whimpered. “He hasn't beat San's yet... but if he manages to use my Determination to keep attempting I know he will. He'll kill everyone.” She whined and Vivaldi smiled soothingly, a plan unfolding in her mind. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because, dear Frisk. I have figured it out. Why I am here. What I am supposed to be doing for you.” She responded easily, the child getting confused. “I am not a regular monster. I'm not a Boss monster either, I don't think. I was made here... in the Void. No parents. No family. Made for a purpose.” She had never told Frisk about herself, she didn't know much but she was ready to share it. “I have the essence of Forgiveness. And the Void made me to make sure the timelines are set right, so the resets can end. I was made to make your perfect ending happen. And I think I just figured out how, Frisk dear.” 

“What? It can finally end?” The hope in the child's voice was not lost on the monster. She nodded slowly and Frisk wiped away the tears in her eyes. 

“I need you to let Chara try and fight Sans again. And when in battle I need you to take over, get control of your body again. That will give me the opening I need.” Vivaldi looked at the horror in Frisk's eyes. “Sans will end up killing you, but he must if he is to forgive, and once you have taken your body you will reset. I will take care of Chara.” Magical fire burned in her eyes brightly, her whole skull seeming to come alight as her magic formed a flame like halo that, to Frisk, made her hair shimmer like it was full of light. Still, she was afraid.

“What if I cannot take control? I don't want him to kill Sans.” Panic in their voice, Vivaldi understood the fear but Frisk needed to trust her. 

“Give me your hands.” She ordered gently and the child offered her hands. Placing her bony digits in the girl's. Magic swirled around their hands and she smiled weakly, binding her existence to Frisks, at least temporarily. “There. Now all you need to do call for me, I will be there in your time of need. If you feel you cannot take control, I will be there. Don't forget. We only get one shot before we would have to Reset and try again.” Vivaldi let out a ragged breath, she was not accustomed to using so much magic. She was not really used to using her magic at all. “Stay Determined, Frisk. You can do this.” She managed as the child vanished, the reload begun.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“On days like this... kids like you... should be burning in hell!” The skeleton snarled, the child's lips curling up in a deranged smile. Red eyes flashed brightly, the edge of the blade gleaming in the light. The hall was bright and vibrant, the two combatants eyeing each other. One with righteous anger, the other with nonchalant amusement.

“Oh Comedian... when will you just give up? You know I'll just keep coming back.” Frisk's body spoke, the words awakening Vivaldi's magic in the girl's SOUL. She looked desperately, the voice not yet aware she was there. She could feel Frisk screaming, feel her fighting for control of her own body and she brushed her mind against the girl's letting her know she was not alone. 'stay determined!' Dodging bones and blasters as Sans twisted away from the knife with each slash, his easygoing smile hiding the exertion he felt as sweat began to bead on his skull. 

“Buddy... please. Stop fighting.” The desperation in Sans' voice was palpable to the girl and the monster that worked tirelessly within the fighting form, raging for control. The skeleton opening his arms to invite her to a hug, hoping that the girl he cared about was in there somewhere. “Viva! I can't do it!' Frisk was desperate. 

'Frisk. It must be now!' Vivaldi nearly screamed to distract the invader in the child, her voice in the head of the child causing Chara to drop the knife and clutch their head tightly, his voice screaming back in their mind 'WHO ARE YOU!? GET OUT! FRISK IS MINE!!!' 

'Fight Frisk. Stay Determined. Sans needs you!' Vivaldi ignored the male child's voice, encouraging Frisk on and before Sans' eyes the glowing red eyes faded to the soft hazel he remembered. Arms still open to the child. “Buddy... finally. C'mere.” He mumbled to the girl who sobbed openly, weary steps moving to the skeleton before her arms wrapped around him. Mercy. 'NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU BITCH?!' Chara screamed, Vivaldi finding what she was looking for just as the bones pierced Frisk's body. Her hands wrapped around the blackened SOUL as she was forced out of Frisk's body. “Get dunked on Kid.”

Vivaldi appeared standing behind Frisk's collapsing form with her hair bellowing behind her from the motion, looking at the girl who was dying, her gaze willing her to live long enough for her to do her job. Sans noticed her moments later, his magic burning warily as far as he knew he was the last one left in the Underground besides the King that wasn't evacuated to safety. She lifted her hand to quiet him just as he started to speak, her form tight. Sans was confused, he and his bro were the only skeletons left, where had this one come from? Why wasn't she speaking? Why was she just LOOKING at Frisk? Didn't she know what a demon the child was?! He heard her start to hum, the tune so familiar to him. How did she know it? The Void pushed the melody into her head, her humming dying off as she was forced to focus on the task at hand.

She let her magic flare brightly around her body, focusing her gaze between her hands at something that Sans couldn't see from her mostly turned away position. “Things are going to be okay. They will be better.” She mumbled so low he almost missed it, his magic flaring to match hers in case she attacked. She ignored him for the moment, her focus on something more important, her magic pouring into the object between her palms. It fired back at her, trying to escape her clutches with memories of pain, memories of death and horrors it had committed. Tears welled in her eyes as the pain of these horrific acts burned into her mind, forever trapped within her own memories. Teeth gritting. “I will not let you win... I will not let you go free.” The words were growled as her concentration redoubled. Sans summoned one of his Blasters, aiming it at the monster who slowly turned to face him as the tears rolled down her cheekbones, her hair billowing behind her as her magic curled around her wildly. His eyes went wide when he saw the blackened human SOUL, cracks splintering it slowly as her magic poured into it, causing the monster to waver on her feet unsteadily before her eyes winced shut and she crushed it between her palms. Splinters of black flying through the air before fading away into nothingness and she collapsed. Fingers curled against the floor as she wept, trying to push the memories from her mind. Why was there so much hate in so small a creature?

“Who ARE you?” He muttered, not trusting the monster. The only one who just appears is him, it was unsettling that this one just happened to show up now of all times. That display of magic not making her any more trustworthy. She slowly pushed herself back to her feet, breathing hard, her eyes looking at the gasping Frisk and she smiled sadly. She felt the tears slide down her cheekbones and she wiped them away with the arm of her jacket, her only friend suffering before her unable to be saved. Her eyelights turning to Sans and he reached a hand towards her in mixed suspicion and concern. This realm was so perfect, the Void was pulling her back, she didn't want to go back. Her eyes looked around the room, the light filtering through the stained glass windows, the crimson blood that was pooling around her feet. It was so beautiful here.

“Vivaldi.” She managed, “I... I can't stay and explain. Forgive her. It was not her fault.” She gasped the words gripping his hand with her own, her magic coiling around his arm in an almost familiar way giving him a small bloom of forgiveness that could be nurtured. “I hope I can meet you again someday, give you the answers you seek.” and then she was gone, the whine of her name the last thing from Frisk's lips before she died. Her SOUL shattering. The Void curled around Vivaldi, filling her with soothing energy that did nothing to ease the ache. She had done her job, the Void now knew they could count on her to do the job the timelines needed. 

Oh stars, every bone in her body hurt, the pull of the Void was unkind and violent. She gripped her arms tightly, holding herself together as a ragged whine escaped her. Her SOUL pulsed. She had done it. She saved Frisk. And as if on command the child appeared before her, tears running down her face before she threw herself at Vivaldi. The monster winced but allowed the child to cry against her, apologizing for hurting her. 

“Viva!... I was so... so scared! I t-thought you died!” She sobbed and Vivaldi wrapped her arms around the child, letting a breath out softly. “You... you stopped Chara!” She looked up at Vivaldi and the monster smiled to the girl, nodding. 

“His SOUL is bound. It will not be able to take you over, I could not destroy him but... this should be enough so long as you remember to be merciful. This is your final Reset. Save them, Frisk. I am so proud of you.” She whispered, Frisk froze and looked up at her in horror. Final reset. That meant.... she may never see Viva again? A sad smile on Vivaldi's face confirmed it as she backed away from the girl. “They need you, go. You know what you must do.”

“But what about you Viva?! You'll still be stuck here!” She clenched her tiny hands in fists. “I want to save you too.” 

“Do not worry over me. I will be okay, Frisk. The others need you far more than I. Live with and for them, I will be here.” She smiled and touched her forehead to Frisk's affectionately. “You have told me so many things, you described the beauty of a world that I am not a part of. I love you child. Go. Live.” She urged, the tears of magic welling in her eyes, the emotional events draining her further. “Stay determined.” And Frisk was gone. She had only one last thing to do. She let her mind expand through the void. Searching. She knew that he would pass through soon, taking one of his “shortcuts” and she needed to make sure he saw her even though she usually avoided the traveller. A ripple in the Void caused her to appear, the lazy skeleton stepping through his portal. Outside the Void these shortcuts he took were nearly instantaneous, but in the Void things move strangely and so when he appeared he looked up to see her, the tears rolling down her face and a smile for him as she pushed her hair out of her face. He nodded, understanding. A broken expression crossed her features and she moved from his way letting him go where he was needed. “Thank you.” She mumbled, the skeleton pausing just long enough to look at her one last time.

She wanted to go with him.

\---------------------------------------------

“Project is a go, initiate protocol.” A male voice rumbled and technicians began typing at their stations. Things were going according to plan. This time they would get what was needed. Dark eyes brightened as his plans came closer to fruition. All this time and energy was not wasted, he would not allow it to be.


	3. Disorientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Project underway Vivaldi must complete her mission, even if she doesn't understand what she's supposed to do.

'Your job is not yet done.' The voice was unmistakable this time, male and harsh, someone was talking to her mind. She wiped the tears from her face almost angrily, scowling at.... the Void? What was she going to do to it? Glare at it like a petulant teen? Ha. 'You need to follow, make sure that Forgiveness is given in the timeline, there is one more you will need to appease before the Barrier is opened. You will know it when you see it.' She sighed and threw her hands up. 

“I don't know what you expect me to do HERE. I have no way out of this place! You... whoever you are... have made very sure of THAT. So if someone in that world needs me to bestow Forgiveness... I guess they are out of luck aren't they?” She snarled the words, still hurting from being forcefully pulled back here, back to this nothingness. Her mind burned with images of death and pain and she was angry at the Void. She was tired from using so much magic, emotionally drained from saying goodbye to her only friend, she just wanted to sleep and be left alone. “Just let me sleep.” She muttered, arms folded over her chest, digging her fingers into the dark violet shirt she wore, the zipper of her jacket scraping against her arms. Her eyes closed tightly, teeth grit, just let her sleep. The voice didn't speak again, perhaps contemplating her words. Sleep eventually claimed her, trading one endless black for another.

\------------------------------

“Initiate insert into the barrier.” the male voice rumbled and the machines around them whirred to life, magic and electricity wrapping around the blackened tube before him before whatever was inside vanished. Leaving a clear tube in it's wake. He smirked and turned from it to a chair on the back of the room, sitting in it was a blankly staring Vivaldi. The original Vivaldi, his first human-monster hybrid. “You are finally serving your purpose. Soon you'll be out of your misery unless you start seeing things MY way.” He smirked and walked off, the monster's blank eyes following his motions with a listless look. Death would be a mercy at this point.

\------------------------------

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was there was... light? There was no light in the Void. She moved rapidly in her fear, causing herself to slip and fall face first into something cold and wet. Wet? What was going on? Cold? This was not right. Where was she? What was going on? Where was she?! Panic gripped her, the unfamiliarity of her surroundings giving her the first tinges of fear. That was when he heard the voices. She had only heard this voice once, but it was enough, having only three voices in her knowledge she couldn't forget that baritone. She scrambled clumsily to her feet, falling twice before managing to keep her legs under her.

“Is that any way to greet your new friend, pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” The echos through the cold air made her stand up. Peeking around a tree she saw the child and she bit back a gasp, almost running out to scoop them up. 'Don't or you'll come back to the Void. You cannot interfere!' the voice snarled. She slunk back into the shadows of the trees, pressing her back into the rough bark and sliding down so she was seated. This was torturous, she was to follow behind and never let Frisk know she was there? Tears once again in her eyes, she looked around. It wasn't fair, she wanted none of this. The forest was beautiful, serene and blanketed with white and if she were in a better state of mind she might have appreciated it. As it was she didn't know how she got here or why she appeared, her arms wrapping around her legs, digging her sneakers into the snow. Not knowing what to do. 

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, watching the snowflakes fall, trying to get her bearings. The magic from her tears frozen to her skull, she didn't know where she was, or where she was supposed to go, only that she had to move. To where? The weather was getting rougher, not that she understood what it meant. “You just gonna sit there till you freeze?” her eyelights appeared in her eyes and she glanced up at the skeleton towering over her, letting out a sigh. 

“Maybe.” She muttered a touch bitterly, looking away from the monster. “What do you care? You're getting your happy ending.” Her terse words were biting with anger and frustration, she hadn't meant to take it out on him but she was afraid and lost. Her mood wasn't missed by the comedian.

“Vivaldi was it?” Sans voice was hesitant, he still wasn't sure if he could trust her. Though he felt as if she was somehow familiar to him. She nodded her head. “What, exactly, are you?” She let out a sigh and a shrug. 

“I... I am... I don't really know. I was made. Something about fixing timelines.” She answered truthfully. “I have never been outside the Void. I don't know what to do. “ She sighed and rested her chin on her knees. “I don't expect you to understand.” Fingers curled in the fabric of her jacket. His hand came into her field of vision and she looked up at him skeptically. 

“C'mon. I don't claim to know where you came from or your claim of the Void creating you but I do remember what you did before the reset. If you wanted to help the demon you would have then.” his voice echoed through the trees. “Besides, if I leave you here you'll just end up _bonely_.” He smirked a bit wider at that and Vivaldi snorted a laugh. 

“That was terrible.” Quiet laughter betraying the monster who was helped to her feet. She wavered uncertainly, used to the weightlessness of the Void but caught her balance after a few moments. “You don't need to help me, I'm sure I'd just get pulled into the Void if I failed in my duty.” She sighed, Sans shrugged his shoulders. Grin unfazed. 

“Eh. Well can't have you out here becoming a Void-cicle.” He winked his right eye, watching her with his left carefully, “I'm sure Frisk would be sad, I don't like when the kid cries.” She rubbed her arms, supposing that she was cold but not sure if that was the case or not, only knowing that the weather was becoming a bit uncomfortable. Everything here was confusing for her.

“It isn't like I can go to her. So she wouldn't ever even know.” The words were devoid of inflection, though her body trembled with emotion. He couldn't read this monster, it was like she had never been around anyone, had no idea how to express herself. Even his ability to read into others was giving him less information then he would have liked. Maybe she really was from the Void, but that didn't make sense since the Void is what tore Gaster to pieces. “I have to figure out the other that requires Forgiveness.” Eye sockets closed wearily, the little sleep she got was not enough, her magic flickered in her SOUL weakly and she conjured it carefully, the upside down heart flickering with soft purple light unlike most monsters who had white SOULs. She seemed to be inspecting it carefully, making sure using so much magic hadn't damaged it somehow. It gave Sans a chance to CHECK her.

“Vivaldi”  
LV 1  
HP 12/20

AT: 7 EXP: 0  
DF: 22 NEXT: 20

WEAPON: None  
ARMOR: Void Guard

Gold: 0 Killed: 0

He inspected her curiously, this monster that was similar to him and his brother, but so very different. She looked so broken, like a child.... like Papyrus had been back when... He pushed the thought from his mind and pushed his hands into his sweater pockets as she allowed her SOUL to return to where it belonged. Looking through the trees she let out a breath, the warm air curling in the air. 

“Which way do I go to follow her path?” She mumbled listlessly, chin tilted down dejectedly and eyelights nearly out. She should get a move on, she had things to do she supposed. If she could figure out which way she was supposed to go. She looked over at Sans and he could easily see that she was in over her head, the flicker of her eyelights tired and devoid of emotion. “I gotta get a move on.” 

“Keh. Can't let you go on your own like this. It's a bother but I can't a-void helping you it seems.” Chuckling at his own joke, she looked at him listlessly. This must be where Frisk got all the jokes she told her, if she had more energy she might have felt up to laughing at them. She let him see her smile a bit before emotion dropped from her expression again and she shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. He started off and she took up pace following him for the time being, no sense in staying where she was after all. “So what is this Forgiveness you're talking about?” He questioned idly and she blinked at him wearily, not sure she was up to talking and sighing.

“It's the effect of my magic. Helps people forgive.” She mumbled, slipping on a bit of ice and finding herself flat on her back, staring upwards. “Fuck.” the flatlined cuss escaped her and the other skeleton paused and glanced back at her, a laugh rolling from him as he took note of her predicament. She rolled onto her side and tried to gather her feet under her only to end up face first in the snow and ice. He started laughing harder as a string of colorful profanity ripped from her. She could hear him laughing and that only made her curse louder, fingers digging into the ice. 

Pushing herself to her feet she grumbled and wiped her face off with the arm of her jacket, a blue-purple blush staining her cheeks before she stormed past the laughing monster. “Where did a _ice_ girl like you learn language like that?” He laughed and Vivaldi paused, a wicked smile on her face. She glanced over her shoulder. 

“Well, I suppose I'm not as sweet as I look. Keep it up and I'll _fall_ for you too.” She drawled the words slowly, then kept walking, not waiting to see his reaction. The silence of his laughter was enough and she chuckled. “I get that it is _snow_ laughing matter, but I didn't expect to leave you _frozen_.” Humming to herself, her spirits slightly risen now that she'd gotten him back somewhat for laughing at her. Sans, however, was merely staring at her back as she walked off... in much the wrong direction he noticed idly... the blue on his bones fading after a moment. She punned back at him. No one ever puns back at him, well except the mystery lady behind the door. 

Teleporting back in front of her he started gradually turning them towards town, not sure how to respond just yet to the monster following him to his hometown. Amusement was gone once again from her features when he glanced back at her, weariness etched into the lines of her bones. Still, he had seen her very vividly in the Void during one of his shortcuts so he didn't think she'd go for letting him just shortcut them where he was leading.

\------------------------------------------------------

“01 has made solid contact and is on track to follow the child's path. Everything is green.” A female voice hummed. 

“Good. Keep eyes on 01 and if she deviates too far pull her back for reinsert.” The male voice hummed contentedly. Smirking to himself as his plan was falling into place. Starting her on the easiest barrier had proven a great choice. She could learn enough to work within the others with ease this way.


	4. Cognizance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivaldi is hidden from Sans brother and Frisk so that she can rest, til she takes off on her own. Things start to open up so more of the hidden plot can be seen. What is the endgame? Only the Head Scientist knows for sure! This is the start of more time with Original Vivaldi, we will be seeing more and more of her as we go.

He stopped in front of his house and opened the front door, poking his head in and looking around. “Pap, you home?” He heard nothing so he opened the door fully and stepped in, inviting the monster behind him in with a nod of his head. “You can rest here, I'll let you use my room so that you won't risk running into the kid.” Her eyes widened at the offer and she blinked a few times, stepping in with a nervous glance around. The house was nice, not that she had any basis to know what constituted nice. Still it was warm and inviting enough, she let her eyes wander the room with a curious expression on her face. 

“Are you sure? I can find someplace else to hide out.” She mumbled and looked away and down, she didn't understand why he was helping her. He had a job to do, making sure Frisk made it to the barrier. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes, he shrugged and started up the stairs. She followed after a moment, taking his silence as him not considering that an option. To be honest, the silence was soothing to the Void monster. Unlocking the door he paused, hearing something. Eyes went wide and he grabbed her by the arm, shoving her into the room and pulling the door shut behind them. Vivaldi scowled and was about to growl out at him when she heard the door open downstairs. Leaning towards the door she could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. All she knew is Frisk was definitely there, she could pick out the child's voice anywhere. Her SOUL quivered in the desire to run to the child, she resisted it.

“Stay here. I got some of the script to do.” He smirked, pulling out a trombone from his closet. “You should get some sleep though, you looked like you were the walking dead.” He grinned and she looked towards around, she had no idea what a bed was and thus she just found a spot next to his desk, sitting down and resting her head against the wall. Arms slipped under her jacket, gripping her sides and her eyes half closed. Sans blinked at the monster, there was a perfectly empty bed and she sat in a corner? She was so odd.

“Hey Sans.” She mumbled, dragging him out of his thoughts. “What did the blanket say when it fell off the bed?” She opened one eye to look at him, remembering this joke from Frisk.

“What?” Playing along with her while waiting for the queue from downstairs that required his instrument. 

“Oh _sheet_.” She finished, smirking at him. He froze and looked over his shoulder at the monster where she sat under his window. Then a laugh broke from him, his shoulders shaking as the joke hit him fully. He almost missed the dog taking off with the bone. By the time he turned back around Vivaldi was out cold, her head drooped forward, one leg sliding out slowly as her breaths steadied. He glanced down at the monster, setting the trombone by the door of his closet. Kneeling down he tenderly slipped his arms under her knees and behind her shoulders, lifting her off the floor and laying her carefully on the bed, pulling a blanket over her. She stirred ever so slightly, looking up at him groggily before eyes slid shut once again. She barely noticed Sans leaving the room, oblivion claiming her.

When light from the day struck her face she winced, still not used to the sensation of anything other then the dark abyss of the Void. Sitting up she realized she was alone, the house silent. Sitting up she let out a breath, she shouldn't have slept so much, but at least she was rested. Standing up she pulled her jacket off, making her way towards stairs and into the kitchen. She was a bit hungry and hoped there would be something there she could eat. She'd never had to really eat before, the Void was an odd place that took care of that need without really her having to do much about it. The rumblings of hunger was odd and she decided she didn't like it. Walking into the kitchen she found a plate of spaghetti with a note beside it written to Sans “Eat something will you?! Love Papyrus” 

Who was Papyrus? She tilted her head slightly before picking up the plate and the fork beside it. Scooping the slightly over cooked noodles up she stuffed the fork of food in her mouth... she instantly regretted that decision. Green crept across her features and her eyes watered as she tried to force herself to swallow. Oh gods, why was this a thing?! WHY WAS THIS A THING! Setting the plate down she shuddered, that one mouthful enough to ruin her appetite. God she felt like throwing up, had she the ability to do so she might have, instead she just picked her jacket back up and pulled it on, walking to the door and leaving the house behind. She thought about leaving a note, but she didn't want anyone else to know she had been there. The snow groaned under her feet and she hummed to herself quietly, moving away from the town Sans had led her through the previous day, having a feeling that she needed to continue past the town to do her job. Slowly the temperature rose, she didn't mind the cold so much but the warmer air was a welcomed distraction from her thoughts. After a bit though it became overbearing and she shrugged her jacket off, tying it around her hipbones for the moment. 

She glanced at the cascading water of the first bridge she passed, stopping to watch the water flow with wide eyes. Everything was so beautiful in the world, she couldn't get over it. Her eyes were soft as she reached out to run her phalanges through the water, a sweet smile on her face. Her elbows rested on the rough wood railing and she just relaxed for a few minutes, eyes half closed and relaxed for what felt like the first time. Letting out a breath of relief she straightened up and started walking, hands in the pockets of her jeans, time to get a move on.

The damp air of the Waterfall area was a bit uncomfortable, though she wasn't sure exactly why that was it was uncomfortable. Though she did notice that the noticeably wetter air made her hair curl more and she toyed with a lock with curiosity. Anything should be preferable to the nothingness of the Void, but she found the wetness that clung to her less then favorable and soon enough she was scowling slightly as she was forced to wade through puddles or streams. Barely paying attention as she walked into someone, falling backwards she grunted and looked up to find herself looking at a worried looking tall skeleton. She blinked as he glanced down at her.

“S-sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.” She muttered only to be rewarded with a bright smile from the skeleton. She blinked a few times not recognizing the monster at first, him reaching down to help her back to her feet. As soon as her hand touched his she was bombarded with the memories Chara had burned into her mind, his head separated from his body and crushed under a tiny foot. Pain welled behind her eyes and she pulled her hand away a bit too quickly as panic overtook her judgment, not that he noticed really, blinking away the vision of dust on her fingers.

“NO WORRIES!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS NOT INJURED BY YOUR MINOR BUMP! YOU SHOULD BE SURE TO WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING IN THE FUTURE, I MAY NOT ALWAYS BE AROUND TO HELP YOU UP IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE!” he all but screamed the words and her eyes widened slightly when she heard the name. Papyrus? That ungodly pasta?! THIS was Sans' brother? But they looked so different! It was then she remembered the meal on the table again. That PASTA! She felt a bit green thinking about it though he didn't notice. “MIGHT YOU HAVE SEEN A SMALL HUMAN IN YOUR TRAVELS THROUGH WATERFALL, TINY SKELETON?” He questioned and she blinked, eyes going wide. Frisk was nearby? She couldn't be seen! 

“N... no I can't say I have. But if I do I will definitely let you know.” She managed, brushing off her pants. “Papyrus, right?” She managed a smile and offered her hand to him, wincing away the painful memories once again. “It's nice to meet you. I'm Vivaldi.” She tried to appear friendly though she wasn't sure if she did or not by the way the tall skeleton looked her over. When he broke into a wide grin she let out a breath of relief, shaking his hand and then tilting her head.

“IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, VIVALDI! YES. IF YOU SEE THE HUMAN, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.... THEY ARE MY FRIEND AND I WISH TO MAKE SURE THEY REMAIN SAFE.” His enthusiasm made her grin and she nodded her head.

“You're a good friend, Papyrus.” She chuckled softly and he beamed. “Maybe someday I'll have a good friend like you too.” She mentioned off hand, not really meaning anything by it. It was better she didn't form attachments in the world, she knew she wouldn't ever be allowed to stay.

“SURELY A NICE LITTLE SKELETON LIKE YOU MAKES FRIENDS EASILY! YOU ARE FRIENDLY AND SEEM QUITE WELL MANNERED! PERHAPS ARE YOU FROM THE CAPITAL?” He didn't seem to notice her unease and offered him a half shrug.

“... Uhhh. Yeah. I'm sightseeing, don't get out much. Can't say I have any friends really. Well, one but we've got, “She paused and tried to think of a good cover. “conflicting schedules. Don't get to see them these days.” She lied easily, there was no way she could explain, and she had a feeling that while he'd try to understand he wouldn't really get it. “I suppose I should get moving... I'll keep an eye out for that human for you.” She smiled and started to step around him, pausing when his hand rested on her shoulder. Glancing up at him she blinked in confusion.

“TAKE CARE TINY SKELETON, IF YOU ARE EVER IN SNOWDIN THEN I WOULD BE HAPPY TO COOK YOU SPAGHETTI AND PERHAPS WE MIGHT BECOME FRIENDS?” He offered and she patted the hand on her shoulder lightly, smiling weakly.

“I'd like that.” She finally stated and couldn't hold in the bright smile when he beamed at her. “You seem like a great friend to have... I'll try to stop by. No promises, but I'll do my best.” She offered and waved as she walked down the path, Papyrus waving to her before going the direction she had come from. Eyes half closed and she let out a sigh, wishing she could afford to hang back and make friends as she continued down the path. Thus when that familiar baritone rolled from the dark she jumped.

“Isn't my bro the greatest?” He smiled easily, Vivaldi sighing over at the skeleton. 

“I tried to eat the spaghetti on the table.” She muttered at him, her eyes narrowing slightly when his grin got a bit bigger. “You left it there on purpose didn't you?” He chuckled loudly and winked his right eye at her and she folded her arms, tapping her phalanges on her ulna. He shrugged slightly.

“I didn't leave it there so you'd eat it. But I wasn't about to eat it. You didn't answer my question though. Papyrus, he's the greatest isn't he?” Sans smirked and she sighed loudly, rolling her eyes at him.

“Yes, he seems like a nice guy.” She answered truthfully, looking around the area. “Makes me wish I could afford to befriend anyone here.” the last bit came out a bit sadder then she had intended and he frowned slightly, her eyes were on a distant waterfall and she seemed very sad. Lonely. 

“You can make friends, y'know. We're friends.” She looked up sharply at that, blinking in apparent shock. He barely knew her, she didn't know nearly anything about him. Something about her told him she was a trustworthy monster. Her eyes were wide, eyelights bright and she looked down at the water near her feet, flicking her eyes back to him as she tried to understand what he had just said.

“We're.... friends?” she mumbled the question slowly, as if trying to make sense of the statement. After a few moments she looked up at him, suddenly a bit shy and smiled a bit. “I'd like that... being friends that is.” He smiled his easygoing smile and she shifted uneasily before continuing on her way. He had a script to follow, she had a job to do. Time to go. “Papyrus is lookin for Frisk... might wanna keep an eye socket out for her.” She offered him a wave before shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans and trudging off. Trying to stop this feeling in her SOUL. She couldn't afford to get attached... she didn't know if she'd be allowed to stay long. Still, it was a nice thought.

\---------------------------------

The original watched the screen with an emotionless face, her hair chopped short and her eye lights the barest of flickers in her eyes. She glanced at the bindings that kept her in the seat, the IV in her arm dripping drugs into her to keep her calm and obedient. She let her eyes move back to the screen wishing she could warn the created clone of herself. Instead she was forced to know and never be able to express what was on her mind. She wasn't sure she even had the ability to talk anymore.

“The original is watching the screen pretty intently.” one of the techs mumbled to his cubical partner, the long haired human glancing over the half wall to check on the monster-human hybrid who was seated in the room. “Should we up her dose? She may be getting used to the current one.” 

“Hnnn. Have the medical team run a diagnostic on her, don't want to damage her by pumping too much into her. She's valuable for the time being. 01 is a new being, if anything happens to her we need to be able to rapidly replace her. 02 and 03 are on standby and 04 through 07 are in endstage but we don't want to deploy if we don't have to. They are costly to make.” the woman replied with a blank look, not caring about what happened to the hybrid personally but she knew there would be problems with the Head Scientist if she were to expire too early. “But she doesn't look overly aware of anything, and it's not like she could do anything to jeopardize the mission anyways. Just leave her be for the most part.”

Vivaldi heard their conversation and her her eyes wandered that direction slowly, her lids half closed and she wished she could muster the energy to say something in response. As it was she settled for making the man uneasy under her gaze before turning her eyes back to the screens. 'Please be careful 01... things are not as they seem.'

“Status report.” The Head Scientist boomed, walking in the room and looking at the screen.

“01 is on route to the barrier, she is far enough behind the child that the child seeing her should not be an issue but we will monitor and redirect as required. The child is making steady progress in this run and the barrier should be collapsed within the next 48 hours.” One of the techs across the room stated simply and he nodded. 

“Good. Once the barrier is collapsed we need to give 01 a bit of time to get attached, give her a reason to keep doing a good job. Then we will send her to Barrier F001. That one is a bit tougher but I'm confident in her ability to work in the environment.” He walked back towards the original, smirking in her face and she looked up at him slowly. Eyes blinked a few times as she watched him. “You must be so proud of your little self out there, doing a good job. And all her memories are being imparted in her siblings so that if that body were to give out there would be no lapse in time. You really are a marvel. Perfect combination of Human physical ability and monster magic.” He cupped her chin tapped a finger on her cheek. “It's a shame you refused to help of your own volition. We had something special going too.” He sighed and shrugged. Walking out and leaving her behind to turn her eyes back to the screen, a single tear rolling from the corner of her eye.


	5. Optimism and abhorrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Frisk battle it out, Vivaldi struggles with herself and her fate. Loneliness takes a firm hold of her SOUL and the original is harshly reminded that she has no control. That she's just a toy in this game.

Frisk ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she knew the path to take she'd run this route before in previous timelines. But she had to get it right, Vivaldi was counting on her. She had put herself into the Void indefinitely so that Frisk could free everyone and she wasn't going to let her friend down. She came upon the arch of stone that led to Hotlands and looked up as Undyne jumped down to her. Determination filled her and she readied herself. 

“I will make you proud, Viva. I promise.” She mumbled as Undyne's assault began. At the first opportunity Frisk slammed the Mercy button and fled. She could hear the slamming of armored boots behind her as she raced towards the hotlands. Her hand lifted in a wave as she passed Sans, who opened one lazy eyesocket to watch Undyne storm past him. She glared at the skeleton with her one good eye, she'd deal with him later. The intense heat of the Hotlands blasted her in the face as she chased the human, her usually boundless energy slowly fading before she collapsed, just a few steps more and she would have had the human. Panting breaths escaped her as she struggled in the heat, the child sliding to a halt and glancing at the fish woman with obvious concern. “Miss Undyne.” She mumbled quietly before looking around and spying the water fountain. Rushing over she filled a cup and returned to the fallen warrior, throwing the cold water in her face to rouse her. She watched as the disbelief crossed the fish monster's features before she slowly backed up, unsure how to proceed at the moment. Once she was gone Frisk smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet. Things were going well!

Undyne stomped her way past the now empty sentry station, Sans had wisely disappeared when he noticed Undyne and she snorted and shook her head. That damn lazy skeleton would be the end of her one of these days. Returning to her home she went to work getting ready for Papyrus.

Deep within waterfall Vivaldi was stumbling her way forward, not sure she was going the right direction but at least she wasn't being rained on anymore. Wringing out her hair she let out a sigh and waded across a stream, her damp sneakers hung over her shoulder. This was bonkers, she had no clue where she was, where she was going, what she was doing.... and the water was starting to piss her off. All that ended when she finally stepped into the Wishing Hall and her eyes went wide as she stared at the ceiling. Hundreds of glowing blue stones gleamed in the dark and she was entranced. She leaned against one of the walls and just stared for what seemed like hours, never had she imagined anything so beautiful. How could anyone down here lose hope when they could see this? She glanced around, this hallway didn't have any room for her to sit and just admire so she pushed on, hoping to find a better spot a bit further along. She paused as she came across more of the lovely blue glowing flowers she had seen when first entering the damp area. The area was nothing but rolling mounds of earth with water between them and as she brushed past one of the flowers she heard a soft voice come from it.

'Do you think that the wishes will some day come true?' She leaned down and examined the flower curiously. It didn't seem sentient and to be honest she was more interested in the brilliant sparkles of the ceiling then the glowing flowers. Continuing up the hill she sat down and flopped onto her back. Her eyes were staring directly upwards, blackness spotted with sapphire blue. Getting lost in the sparkles that flickered and flashed over her head. 

On the other side of the screen the original watched her clone, her face blank and impassive. In her mind she was a cacophony of emotion, watching her clone learn about the world she was injected into made her happy and proud, but knowing that she was being used as a means to an end causing her untold levels of rage and frustration. The drugs pumped into her body constantly kept her weak and she screamed in her head. She could see the Scientist across the room, watching her with a quirked eyebrow as if he could see what was going on in her mind and was amused by her. She shifted her eyes away slowly, the display before her focusing on the monster that lay on the damp ground of the Underground. 

'Be safe... don't let them do to you what they've done to me.' her mind plead, fingers tightening ever so slightly against the chair she sat in. This drew the Scientist over and he leaned down to look her in the face. 

“Hello in there Vivaldi. Are you actually rousing for a change?” He laughed and she didn't bother to turn her eyes to really look at him, staring straight ahead as if he wasn't there. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. “I know you're listening Viva. Come on, don't be like this. I hate that what we had is reduced to you being a vegetable. You're far more valuable as an ally then a captive.” He crooned and her fingers flexed visibly this time, anger flashing through her mind as her eyes lifted to look at him with a swiftness that was not usually seen in her since being taken as a 'resource' for the lab. He looked at a tech nearby. “Cut the drugs, I want her to come up for a bit. I have things to discuss with her.” His order made the room nervous, humans shifting in their seats before eyeing the monster hybrid with wary eyes, still they weren't about to go against orders and so the tech walked to a machine to Vivaldi's right and the steady flow of liquid through her iv stopped. Within minutes the effects were obvious, the lights in her eyes brightening and she began to blink rapidly as her mind started catching up with her body. A strangled sound rolled from her and she sagged in the chair, feeling suddenly heavy. She felt like she'd just run a marathon and her chest heaved as the fast acting drugs were just as fast at dissipating, leaving her body rolling in it's wake. 

“ffffff...” The sound she made was strangled and warbled unpleasantly, long unused vocal cords straining to formulate words. “Gggg....str.” She finally managed and he chuckled, she was going to need some time off those drugs it seemed. As nice as it was to not have her cursing at him yet, he really did miss what they had, if only because even he needed a physical connection now and then.

“Ah, you remember my name. Lovely. That makes things less complicated. Now...” He trailed off and laced his fingers behind his back. “As I said before, it really is a shame that you've been reduced to... this.” He gestured at her dismissively and she scowled. It was HIS fault she was like this. He tricked her. He lured her away from safety with promises of love and care and then doped her up for his fucking plans. “ I know you're upset with me, and you have a bit of a right to be mad.” A bit? A BIT of a right. She let out a weak squeal of displeasure and he laughed, patting her head. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes. She was not a dog! “But I do care about your well being, and I do not like seeing you so … empty. Come, put aside this unwarranted anger.” He offered calmly and a tiny, traitorous voice in the back of her mind urged her to take the offer. If only to be off these damnable drugs. The bigger part of her wanted to punch him in his smug face.

“Fffuck you.” She growled out, her voice hoarse and weak, and he laughed, walking away from her. He laced his hands back behind his back and turned back to the screen. 

“That's alright... worst comes to worse I can always find a use for your lovely clones after our job is done.” He glanced over his shoulder as she threw herself at her bindings, her magic flaring weakly as anger set in fully. “Put her back under. Don't want her hurting herself.” He laughed lowly and the tech turned the machine back on, drugs once again flowing freely through the IV and within minutes the woman was once again sagged weakly in her chair, burning eyes slowly dulling over. He walked back over towards her and put a single finger under her chin, lifting her face easily to his. “You have a choice, Viva, think it over.” He purred, then he was gone, heading out of the room to do whatever it was he did other then torment her. 'I hate you... I hate you so much.' her mind repeated the words like a mantra, and while she had long since lost Hope, the hatred was enough to keep her alive for now.

\------------------------------

Vivaldi's eyes half lidded as her back wiggled against the damp soil under her, a feeling of peace washing over her body as she looked up at the false stars that the monsters of the underground wished upon. Soon they would have real stars. Her SOUL swelled with the knowledge that she was helping to free them, even if she felt so very alone. Sitting up slowly she noticed an armored figure in the distance and she blinked a few times. She hadn't seen anyone aside from Sans and Papyrus the entire time she was in the wetlands, she had started thinking perhaps no one lived in this area. Getting up slowly she dusted off her pants and started in the direction of the figure, curiosity getting the better of her. 

“Hi, uhm. Hey... I'm a bit lost...” She called and the figure paused, glancing over at the monster with a quirked brow. Vivaldi froze for a moment when she recognized the monster's face from the memories that Chara had forced in her head, watching the woman die violently, and she could feel the panic starting to rise before she forced it down again. This was not then, those memories were not hers! “Hi... You're Undyne right?” She flashed a bright smile and hoped it looked like something a fan would do. “I'm trying to make my way back to the capital, I seem to have gotten myself a bit lost though... could you point me in the right direction?” 

“Lost eh. Well punk you've definitely come to the right monster.” Undyne's voice was booming and loud, “It can be pretty easy to get lost in Waterfall, especially if you're not from around here.” The fish monster seemed nice enough, she didn't quite get why Frisk was nervous of the tall female. She seemed perfectly fine to Viva, but then, Viva was a skeleton... so perhaps it was a human thing? She shoved the thought from her mind and smiled brightly instead.

“Oh thank you so much!” She bounced on the balls of her feet slightly and Undyne flashed a grin. 

“Now, all ya gotta do is follow this set of bridges here.” Undyne pointed the way she had come from and Vivaldi nodded. “When you see a stone arch over some more bridges you know you're almost there. Just stick to the path and you shouldn't have any problems.”

“Thank you so much! I'm Vivaldi, by the way. It's nice to meet you!” She offered her hand to the fish monster who blinked before slapping her own hand into Viva's with enough force to make the skeleton woman flinch a bit, a few HP knocked off from the hearty handshake. Flashes of death rolled through her mind but she shoved them aside. The contact was enough for her to worm just the tiniest bit of her magic into the woman, the first blossoms of forgiveness started. Clearly this wasn't the person who required her abilities, that must be a monster further along. 

“Well Vivaldi, you take care and keep to the path. Be careful though, there's a human muckin about. They can be dangerous!” Undyne chuckled a bit and Vivaldi tilted her head, it sounded like the fish monster was a bit torn about how to feel about the human from the woman's tone, but she pushed it off. Frisk was a lovely child and no one could hate her for long, not once they got to know her a little bit. “You be careful, alright punk?” Viva nodded and looked the way Undyne had pointed with a sigh. 

“Hey Undyne. This might seem a little bit strange but... keep your hopes up. Things are gonna get better.” Her words were cryptic and Undyne blinked a few times, clearly confused. “I mean... I have a good feeling the barrier is gonna break soon. So... just... don't worry so much and things will work out.” She flashed a bright smile before shoving her hands into her pockets again. “Maybe I'll see ya around sometime?” She looked over her shoulder towards the path she had to take, not wanting to hope other monsters would be as friendly as the skeleton brothers were. Undyne seemed a bit confused still, her words had been a bit cryptic after all. But after a moment the fish monster nodded her head and she smiled in return, starting down the path towards her home. 

“What a strange skeleton. I'll have to ask Paps if he knows her... not too many of that type around these days.” Undyne mumbled and Vivaldi smiled as she kept walking, her hands shoved into the pockets of her coat and a soft hum escaping her. Her mood lightened by the thought of how much she had taken onto her so that they could have their freedom, they deserved it. Words rumbled through her mind, though she didn't recognize the voice and she found herself somehow knowing the words, the voice in her mind singing tonelessly as she sang along with her low soprano echoing softly in the cavernous underground.

“It started out as a feeling, which then turned into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye.” She let her voice rise as she was alone, no one around to judge her. She didn't know a certain skeleton was nearby, his own eyes to the false stars with a look of longing. He blinked when he heard the voice, sitting up and peeking over the hilltop he was on. “Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All can do is try and know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light! You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye!” She half closed her eyes, fingers deep in her pockets, her hair hanging around her frame as she felt the words deep in her. He was entranced, she looked like a celestial as the blue glow of the 'stars' and the echo flowers reflected off her nearly white bone, her hair flickering behind her as shadows danced through the pale color. How had he not noticed how lovely she was before? “Now we're back at the beginning, it's jut a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you... no need to say goodbye.” Sans blinked a few times as the skeleton passed by him, not even noticing him looking down at her though he was all but leaning over the hill. His eyes were wide as her voice slowly died off and he nearly fell, brushing against an echo flower which instantly repeated the last thing it heard. “No need to say goodbye!” 

The repeat of her word well after she had stopped singing caused her to pause and look behind her curiously, still not noticing the skeleton up on the hill. His telescope set up just out of sight near an old bench. Sans watched as she frowned slightly in confusion then continued on her way. Sans blinked and sidestepped through a shortcut, appearing at his sentry station at the start of hotland to wait for her. She was still humming as the muggy sensation of Waterfall began to dissipate, she almost missed it as the air became almost uncomfortably dry. Licking her lips with her glowing lilac tongue as she started strolling past the sentry station, already a bit tired and her eyes half lidding heavily. 

“Hey there Songbird.” He smirked and she nearly jumped a foot to the side, having been lost in thought and sleepiness. He chuckled softly, his head on his arms on the flat of the sentry station, and after a moment he sat up with his usual easygoing smile. “How'd you like Waterfall?” She pushed out her lips in a bit of a pout, folding her arms across her chest and letting out a sigh.

“You startled me.” She muttered in response and he shrugged his shoulders, easygoing smile not fading. “Waterfall is pretty, I like the ceiling stones....” She mumbled, not able to call them stars when the real ones would be there so very soon. “I didn't meet too many monsters in there but the ones I did seemed nice enough.” She trailed off a bit at the end there, that lonely expression flitting across her features before she forced it away. “Been sleepin?” She raised a brow at him and unfolded her arms long enough to push her hair out of her face. He shrugged again and she sighed, he really wasn't a great conversationalist, it was a moment later she noticed he called her songbird and she looked at him suspiciously. What an odd thing to randomly call her. “What's with the nickname anyways?”

“Eh, just trying to figure out what to call ya.” He laughed and she frowned slightly.

“You could always call me by my name, that's an option too.” Her sigh of annoyance betrayed her weariness, she'd done more walking and just EXISTING then she had ever before, it drained the woman. He took a moment to CHECK her, noting that her HP was fine but she sagged heavily where she stood and he didn't quite understand it. As a monster so long as her HP and magic was up she shouldn't look so sluggish, she was a strange one, that was sure. “Is there a place I could sleep around here?” She mumbled and he nodded a few times. “Could take the ferry back to Snowdin and crash at our place.” there was a FERRY she didn't have to walk? Still if she skipped it she wouldn't have seen the crystals, and that would have been a shame. “Or you can stay at MTT Hotel if you got the G.” He said and she blinked, not knowing what G was. Her head tilted to the side and he could almost see the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. The gruff voice in her head muttered to her and she reached into a pocket of her jacket, pulling out a handful of currency, the gold pieces gleaming in the light of the magma. 

“This?” She mumbled and he blinked, her CHECK said she had nothing. How did she do that?! She dumped the handful on his sentry station and pushed her hands back into her pockets. “I don't need it.... if your offer stands...” She shuffled her feet. “I'd like to get to know you and your brother a bit more... before I have to go.” She looked at her shoe, digging the toe into the dirt, then back at him, his face was blank for a moment before the easygoing smile returned and he chuckled. 

“Sure songbird. You can stay with us.” He said and shoved the G back towards her. “But I don't need this. Keep it, ya might find a need for it.” He chuckled and stood, inclining his head for her to follow. “C'mon, Paps will be making dinner soon.” She smiled and the loneliness in her heart lifted a bit.


	6. Contrivance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original schemes and when we get back to 01 it's after the first defeat of Flowey. The first part of the pacifist run isn't all that important to the overall story and I really don't feel like going through it all. Lazy writer that I am. Also from this point on things are gonna kinda deviate from canon because there is gonna be a lot of barrier hopping.

The voice of the one she had once trusted had replayed in her mind over and over for the few hours he had been elsewhere. What she wouldn't give to be off the drugs, to feel like herself again, but to put herself at his mercy? She knew he didn't have any. Still, there were... pros to taking his offer. She would be able to work against him... even if it was just a little. Her eye were on the screen, watching her clone laugh and get to know the brothers better. She seemed so happy, how she had once been before.... before she knew too much. How she longed to return to those days, with the others like HER... the first hybrids. She wondered if they were all okay, they had odd lifespans... it was theorized by the Lab that they could live as long as a Boss Monster but they were also extremely fragile, losing hope so fast. It was a wonder she hadn't lost all of hers yet, as it was she was hovering with just a smattering of HP, not even in the double digits anymore. 

Still, she had reached the clone. Their minds had to be connected somehow, perhaps it was through their SOUL? Vivaldi had no idea how that would work though, her essence had been drained from her to create the clones... her own a dull, grayed out husk of what it had been. Even her magic was weak now, she didn't think she could do much more then let it flare wildly, no control possible, though if she could get off the drugs... if she could get Gaster to trust her... maybe? Maybe. She let heavy lids half close, she was so tired, perhaps getting so angry earlier was a bad idea. Still, it was mostly out of her system. She hated Gaster, the lying, scheming, dirty rotten no good. She hated him with everything she had left, but maybe, just maybe, she could help her clones stop the evil he intended. She could suffer through it for the greater good right? To help her clones. She could, she would, it would be hell but she would do it. For those trapped. 

Hours passed and she kept her dull eyes on the screen, watching the child fighting the flower demon, watching her beat it and still show it mercy. How this child survived was something she didn't understand. Still it was interesting to watch, her clone none the wiser even as Sans had left for a few minutes while she was distracted watching a rerun of some show with Papyrus. She looked so happy, she wanted to let her continue being happy. She barely registered when Gaster returned to the room, sensing the final battle was fast approaching. The scientist looked over at his pretty little captive, the hybrid turning her face to him and desperation burning in her eyes. Pleading with her eyes. A wicked grin turned his mouth and he walked to the machine that kept her docile, turning it off. The monster grinned at the woman, painful shivers running down her spine as the drugs quickly let her mind surface again. Breathing became labored as the weightless feeling of the drugs disappeared rapidly and she sagged.

“That took less time then I expected, my dear.” His voice crooned and he cupped her chin with his phalanges, tilting her face up to look at him. The tears in her eyes won him over and he plucked the IV from her arm. “It is good to have you back.” He purred and with a wave of his magic the binds on her released, letting her fall heavily to the floor. The humans around them looked over at them with wariness, even though the woman clearly couldn't even support her own weight, much less take out her wrath on them. They had removed the offensive magic from the clones, deeming it unnecessary for her mission and were left with a far safer version of the powerful hybrid. Gaster scooped her up, what muscle mass she had once had had wasted away as she remained bound, feeling like little more then a pile of loose skin and bone in his arms. More like her skeleton heritage then her human. The pale green scrub pants slid off her hipbones and the t-shirt she wore sunk into her abdominal cavity, outlining her ribs and the spine below as she lacked even the magic to fill her form out. 

“Gssstr.” She rumbled weakly and he smiled. She would learn to love him again, he would make her. His emotionless eyes surveyed the room, all the humans rapidly turning back to their tasks and the sound of keyboards and printers filling the room again. “Sssso weak...” She whined low, eyes sagging till they were almost completely clossed, her bone gritty under his fingers though that was slowly fading as the drugs started wearing off her mind, filling her with hope that she might get through this somehow.

The monster smirked at her and started from the room. “I demand to be notified when the flower starts the final battle.” He demanded and a chorus of 'Yes sir.' followed him as he left the room, carrying the woman to his personal quarters to allow her to rest properly. He knew for a fact that she hadn't slept in months, the drugs not really allowing her to do even that much, and if she was to gain any strength she had to sleep. “It will be better now, my dear, you will get better now.” He smirked, knowing he would let her get better, but not TOO much better. He liked her pliant, he liked her submissive to him. She was too weak right now, but she would be his little pet once again.

\--------------------------

The feeling of deja vu hit her like a ton of brick and she staggered out of her seat, Sans glancing over at her curiously as she rubbed her forehead. She felt like something was happening and she rushed to her sneakers. “I gotta go! It's time!” She shoved her stocking feet into the black shoes, yanking the laces and tying them hastily as the brothers blinked at her in confusion. “Gotta get there... gotta go.” She ran back to the two where they sat on the couch and threw one of her arms around each of them. “Be careful. It's happening. I hope I can see you when it's all done.” She pulled away before either could ask her what was going on and she raced through the snow towards the ferry. 

“Tra la la la. The angel is coming... Tra la la.” The hooded figure said and she nodded as she stepped on to the boat. 

“Hotlands, please. I have to get moving as fast as possible.” She smiled and sat down as the Ferry started on it's trek, this was so much faster then walking through Waterfall. As she stepped off the ferry she waved to Ferryperson before racing towards New Home. Still, she had lungs and they required her to breathe and it was becoming increasingly difficult in the oppressive heat of Hotland so she was forced to sit and rest. She got so tired so easily in this plane of existence but she noticed the lab nearby and knew that the elevator was close. Being a 'monster' the guards let her past and she found herself looking at the castle before she knew what was happening. She moved towards the intimidating and grandiose building with a feeling of uncertainty beating in her chest. “This is farther then I thought it would be... at least I got to take the elevator. If I had to find my way around without that I don't know that I would have got... here...” Voice drifting off as she found herself in the Judgement Hall and her eyes went wide, backing up in panic and pressing her back against the wall. “in time.” her voice managed and she slid to her seat in a shadowed corner, the images and memories from Chara blasting her mind over and over in an endless loop. 

Her vision began to fade out, her eyes wide but dark as her fingers curled tightly in her hair, nearly ripping great handfuls out. Flashes of images, never the full battles but always the worst moments, repeated in her mind as the taste of dust covered her mouth. A gagging sound escaped her as she tried to get rid of the taste, clawing at her mouth before banging the back of her head against the wall as if it would help push the images away. Her SOUL screamed and the feeling was mimicked in a strangled sound that escaped her. A low keening sound that was so unlike her normal voice. Pain. Everything was pain. Phalanges clawing at her bone-like skin that covered her shoulders and stomach, trying to distract herself from the memories. Blank eyes stared at her hands after a moment, her panicked thrashing disappearing into a statue still calmness that hid the turmoil of her mind. She could see the Dust, curling around her fingers, staining her bones and she bashed her head one final time against the wall, feeling the crack of her bone and the relief it's pain brought nearly immediately as she slumped, limp.

She didn't notice when monsters started wandering past her and none noticed her, not even Sans seeing her in the dark corner of the room where the pillar's shadow hid her. It wasn't until she felt her SOUL being pulled on so hard it nearly dragged her across the room as she struggled to hold onto it that she came out of her panic attack and tried to get to her feet. Pain, always pain in the world. She clung to her SOUL desperately, trying to keep it from being stolen. Staggering through the hall she made it to the throne room before falling again, her SOUL finally yanked from her chest as the sounds of maniacal laughter reached her ears from just beyond. Her vision faded as her SOUL was pulled away. The next thing she knew she was looking down at Frisk, the child's eyes were wide. Why was she looking at her like that? Trying to lift a hand to look at herself she found she couldn't move, instead she was forced to watch as wave after wave of attack was thrown the child's way. 

“STOP!” Screamed words as she thrashed in the body she was in, she could feel other human SOULs and she reached towards them, so full of hatred for monsters, so scared. “Please stop. Please.” She whined softly as panic and fear rolled through her SOUL and one by one the human SOULs reached out to her.

“No. Everything deserves to be destroyed!” A child's voice yelled and she blinked. “This world down here is full of hatred just like the one above.” The voice pulsed with yellow energy and the other SOULs quietly agreed.

“No, no it doesn't! There are so many who deserve to see the surface. There is so much good possible! Please. Please. Don't do this.” Emotion choking her as Frisk battled for everyone's life, feeling her pulling the SOULs of her friends and one by one saving them. “Look at her! LOOK! She is trying so hard. Please, help ME. Don't help destroy everything!” She was sobbing, though the lack of a body of her own meant that she wasn't so tired anymore it didn't mean that the emotional drain wasn't heavy. She could feel some of the SOULs wavering, especially Kindness and Integrity, Bravery was inching her way too. “I know it's scary! I'm scared too. I've only been in this world such a short time, so very short, but these are good monsters. They have made mistakes, yes. They hurt you, yes. But they were scared too!” her pleads were slowly winning the SOULs over, only Justice was defiant and she let her magic flare out, the soothing purple-blue light filling the body they were in and she noticed that even the body seemed to have a hard time attacking Frisk at this point. 

“JUST LET ME WIN!” A male voice screamed and Frisk was now able to dodge the attacks with more ease. 

“Please listen to me, please. It is not the monsters fault they were trapped here.” She was sobbing, even Justice was listening at this point though he would not admit it. “There are so many down here who just want to see the sky, the stars, the sun. They want to feel the wind and rain! They want to raise their families.” If she had her body she'd be crushing her palms to her eyes, her magic was nearly dripping from her SOUL as desperation pulled on her. “And the Humans don't even know they are still here, suffering. Please help me set them free! Help Frisk set them free. Look at her! She's fighting so hard, not just for the monsters, but for YOU.” Justice was definitely listening. “She is avenging you! Is that not Justice enough!?” Her voice was growing weaker, emotion choking her. “Please help Frisk. I'll do anything, please.” 

“Anything?” Justice's voice rang in her SOUL. She could feel his magic touching her own, twining with it. It felt intimate and wrong but she didn't recoil as he filled her SOUL with his foreign magic. “Take this with you, your gonna need it. I expect you to make sure those who wronged us are punished properly.” She shivered at the magic, feeling dirty somehow, but agreed with a hiccup. The six SOULs backed away and revealed what they had been hiding from her. The tiny goat monster was sobbing. 

“Chara... please. Just let me win.” He sobbed and she recoiled at the name. She couldn't let him see her horror. Instead her magic reached out, the yellow that laced it pulling back into her SOUL to leave just her forgiveness. As it brushed against him he recoiled and gave her floating SOUL a watery look. “Who are you?” 

“No one important.” She whispered, trying to hide the sound of her own tears in her voice. “Just someone who wants to help you.” Her SOUL floated closer to the young goat monster and hovered there and he looked at her with a weird expression, unsure. “I'm Viva.” 

“Y... you have a weird SOUL.” He mumbled, looking at her intensely and had she a body she had the feeling she would be flushing. No one had ever said her SOUL was weird before, and Sans had seen it once directly. “What do you want?” 

“Just to help. You know you can't do this, that you shouldn't do it.” She whispered and his tears redoubled. Panic filled her, she hadn't intended to make him upset. “No no! Please! Don't be upset. I just meant that you know you have to do the right thing!” She hurried and span around him in tight circles as her soothing magic brushed against him. “Please... I want to see everyone again too. Before I don't get to ever again.” She mumbled the words, ashamed at the selfishness. “Let Frisk help you, let her save them all. You know they deserve it.” She wished she could cry too, reach out to the child and hug him close. SOMETHING. She felt so very useless. She could tell he wasn't really listening to her, and she felt the crack run down the center of her SOUL. She was so useless. But she was distracting him. Frisk took care of the rest, she wasn't expecting it as her SOUL was thrown back from the body. Everything going dark once again. Did they do it? Did Frisk free everyone? She didn't know. All she knew was familiar darkness and nothingness, she couldn't even feel her body. It was a comfort after the few days of nothing but new experiences.

\--------------------------------

Gaster watched the battle with a smile, the whole room aside from him had gasped in horror as their clone fell down and went limp, but she didn't turn to dust that meant she wasn't dead. Only the Head Scientist kept his easy smile on his face. He couldn't see what was going on with the clone, but he watched the battle with Frisk intently, and when the Barrier came down the whole room cheered. Even if 01 never woke up, they could push the kill switch and activate 02 with no issues.

\--------------------------------

She didn't know how long she lay there, but the monsters found her when they came back down to the palace, the child rushing forward when she saw the hybrid monster and shaking her gently. Eyes winced shut before opening, feeling weak and her magic fluttered before eye lights focused on the child's face. Reaching up she wiped a tear away. 

“No crying, my friend.” She mumbled and winced as she sat up, feeling thoroughly exhausted. She pushed her feet under her and wavered as she stood up, Papyrus reaching out to steady her and she offered a smile of thanks. “Did it break?” She asked after a minute and after looking at the only ones she really knew she got the feeling it was. Smiles twisted features and Sans let off an easygoing calm. “Good... good.”

“I don't believe we have been introduced, my child.” A warm, motherly voice cut in and Vivaldi looked up sharply, suddenly wary as she noticed strangers. Goat monster strangers and her eyes widened, she looked at Frisk who made a very very subtle shake of her head. No mentioning the goat child. Okay. The female monster offered one of her hands and Vivaldi took it after a moment. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Frisk's adoptive mother.”

“Oh, uhm. It's a pleasure ma'am. I'm Vivaldi, Frisk's friend.” She answered, looking at the taller, and a good bit more intimidating goat monster. She withered under his friendly gaze, he was so much bigger then her, she couldn't help but feel intimidated and frankly scared. Still she mustered what little courage she had and offered her hand to him as well. “Sir.” 

“I am King Asgore.” His tone was jovial, and despite the hospitality in his voice she wasn't at ease. She pulled her hand back as quickly as was polite and offered a weak smile. “Come, you look just as tired as the rest of us, allow me to give you a bed to rest in.” He offered and she looked at Frisk. The child nodded and she shifted nervously. She didn't know how long she'd be in the world now that her job was done. Her mouth opened to respond but she closed it again and merely nodded. If she vanished then she vanished, at least she could get a bit of rest before it happened. She felt Frisk tugging on her arm and she knelt to be on the child's level, a wash of relief flowing over her as the girl threw her arms around the monster woman.

\---------------------------------

“Leave her there until she's bonded with them, then yard her out. Phase two will begin once bonding is complete. Get everything ready.” The head scientist's assistant snapped, knowing that his boss would be busy for a little bit yet, getting his pet situated. Still they had plenty of time, it would likely take a week or two, possibly more before phase 2 was ready.


	7. Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna fast forwards a month and a half here, more plot less filler that's how I ROOOLL. Also we're gonna get a bit of fluff in this one because we hadn't gotten any yet and I do love fluff. ^^ Things are gonna get darker from here on out for a few so enjoy it while you can, I'll try and cheer it up with some fluff where it fits.

The sun was setting as the group started the trek back to their temporary housing on the surface until their homes were built, Frisk sitting on Papyrus' shoulders as Toriel and Undyne took up the front of the group. Vivaldi hung back a bit, even behind Sans who's lazy gait was hard to be slower then. She couldn't help feeling out of place and while everyone knew she treasured them. She was afraid to be more then the most basic and distant of friends. She could feel the chains of the Void coiled around her, tightening day by day, she didn't have long, she was so afraid of what was going to happen. Vivaldi had been staying in a little one bedroom apartment that she hadn't even bothered to furnish with more then a bed an an old acoustic guitar that she'd been teaching herself to play. She had picked it up pretty quick if she said so herself. Still she didn't want to make it a home, she wasn't going to stay. She wanted to, but it wasn't going to happen. She had to make so many excuses why Frisk couldn't spend the night with her like she was begging to do, and had gone so far as to stay at Toriel's or with the skeleton brother's when Frisk was with them to make up for it. 

She also couldn't tap into that yellow magic from the SOUL of Justice, she couldn't even feel it though she had delved hard and deep trying to find it for weeks. Finally she gave up, perhaps it didn't stick, she almost hoped it didn't because the feel of the foreign magic on her had felt wrong and dirty. Frisk glanced back at the deep in thought woman, her hands shoved deep in her jacket and her eyes half closed to hide any emotions that may betray her inner thoughts. Still the child always seemed to know when something was wrong and she tapped Papyrus to ask him to put her down. Once her feet touched the ground she darted back to the woman and grabbed the edge of her shirt, tugging lightly and dragging her out of her thoughts. 

“Yes Frisk?” She mumbled quietly, even Sans looking over his shoulder to see what was going on. The group paused in their trek and glanced at the child, Vivaldi's dark eyes watching her. “Did you want something, dearest?” Frisk nodded furiously and tugged her down so that Vivaldi was kneeling in front of her. 

“I'm staying with Sans and Papyrus tonight, will you come over and sing me a lullaby for bed?” She smiled sweetly though there was a mischief in her eyes that Vivaldi didn't miss. For weeks both Undyne and Frisk had been trying to push her towards Sans, and she had a feeling this was another attempt. One she couldn't allow to bloom as much as she was so terribly lonely, still she wasn't one to tell Frisk no. Her truest friend, the only one who knew how sad the woman was behind her carefully constructed mask. “Sing me a new one please?” She gave Viva the puppy eyes and the woman let out a sigh of resignation, causing the child to squeal happily as she looked over at Sans and Papyrus.

“You guys mind?” Vivaldi almost wished they did, and she was sure her eyes stated as much but much to her disappointment Papyrus was thrilled with the idea, especially since Frisk slept in his room and went to bed when he did so he would get a song too, and Sans was too easygoing to say no. “Right... ok. I'll get my guitar and come over.” She stood back up after Frisk let her go and ran back to Papyrus. She flashed a smile that didn't reach her eyes but before anyone could say anything she turned away from the group and started heading to her tiny apartment that was a good 20 minute walk from the rest of theirs. She'd chosen to be so far on purpose, less chance of them just dropping in. She hadn't even told them her address. She glanced over her shoulder and threw the group a wave, leaving them looking at each other with worry.

“She really doesn't let anyone too close does she.” Toriel said and Frisk sighed, looking at her mother and resting her chin on Papyrus' head. “It is a shame she is so wary, we all care for her.” Frisk tapped her fingers on her own cheek thoughtfully and licked her lips. No one knew what Vivaldi was, well, Sans had an idea but he had only seen her on that one shortcut, Frisk had a pretty good grasp on it. 

“It's not her fault.” The child finally said and all eyes turned to her. “She isn't like everyone else, Sans knows a bit of what I mean.” She looked at the short skeleton pointedly and he shrugged once. “Vivaldi doesn't have a family or anything, she was created. I've known her a long, long time.” Frisk looked nervous, not sure if Vivaldi wanted people to know too much about her. “She was trapped in the Void, she's afraid that someday she's gonna be back there.” She finally offered and Toriel frowned slightly. 

“Why doesn't she just reach out, I'm sure we could find a way to help her.” The goat sighed and Frisk shrugged her little shoulders. 

“Viva's not used to getting help. She explained once to me that she was made to fix things that were too broken to go on. Before she landed in with us she had never been in the world, she's still scared. She doesn't even tell me much more then what I'm telling you guys.” The child sighed softly. “She really does like everyone, she doesn't want to shut everyone out, she feels like it would be easier for everyone else once she's gone.” Sans let his eyes shift to the child then in the direction Vivaldi had walked off in. He understood being lonely and not wanting to let anyone in, though he wished she of all people didn't have to feel that way. Only he and Frisk knew how much she had made this possible. The group let out a collective sigh and started towards their homes, they all knew that Vivaldi wouldn't let them pry too much, she'd just shut down again.

An hour after Sans and Papyrus got to their home the heard a knock on their door and the taller brother opened the door wide. Vivaldi smiled to the skeleton and adjusted the guitar case that was slung over her shoulder, stepping in and offering him a hug of greeting as she always did.

“VIVALDI, I AM GLAD YOU GOT HERE! WE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE DINNER.” He beamed and she pushed the feeling of nausea back to smile at him. She wasn't about to NOT eat what Papyrus made, and he HAD gotten better since Toriel started teaching him. At least the food was edible. And so the night went until it was time for Papyrus and Frisk to go to bed. This was when she usually left, generally while Sans was still reading them a story so as not to have to dissuade him from offering to teleport her home. Instead she picked up her guitar case and unzipped it, leaving the case on the couch as she walked up the stairs behind the skelebros and the little girl. Sans started tucking Frisk into her bed while Papyrus got comfortable in his race car bed. Vivaldi sat on the floor tuning the instrument before she looked over at the two she was singing for, Sans hanging out in his usual chair. 

“Just one song okay? Then it's bedtime.” She smiled weakly and began to strum softly, singing a song she had been working on after hearing it online. “Why are there so many songs about rainbows, and what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions, but also illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide. So it's been said and some choose to believe it, but I know they're wrong wait and see.” Her soft soprano filled the room as she sang. “Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers. The dreamers... and me.” Her fingers moved over the strings without a lot of confidence but she played well enough to not ruin the song with her playing. “Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star? Somebody thought of that and someone believed it and look what it's done so far. What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing? What do we think we might see?” her voice was powerful but she wasn't loud, her eyes closed as she strummed along. “Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me. All of us under it's spell, you know that's probably maaaagiiiiiic. Have you been half asleep, or have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name! Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors? The voice may be one and the same. I've heard it too many times to ignore it, it's something that I'm supposed to be. Someday we'll find it. The rainbow connection. The lovers... the dreamers, and meeeee.” Her last word was pulled out in a soft low note, the strumming dying of as the song ended and she looked at the now sleeping child and the droopy eyes of papyrus. She set the guitar down and walked to Frisk, kissing her forehead before doing the same for Papyrus as she adjusted his blankets. “Night Paps. Sweet dreams.” Sans watched her with wide eyes, he had heard her sing once before but it never stopped amazing him. He followed her out after turning off the lights and saying good night to his brother, closing the door as she walked down the stairs, sliding the guitar into it's case again.

“Thanks for singin to em, Vivaldi.” Sans' baritone shook her out of her thoughts and she looked over at him with a soft smile. “I don't think Paps has heard ya sing before, it really made him happy.” She made an affirming hmm as she zipped up the case and set the it to one side of the couch on the floor, sitting down after. Sans sat down on the other end and glanced over at her. “Somethin bothering ya, pal?” his question made her jump slightly and she glanced over at him, looking pensive.

“I... No... nothing is bothering me.” She lied and he raised a brow, shifting over till he was sitting next to her, close enough to nudge her with his shoulder and she returned her eyes to his face. “It's really nothing important.” She mumbled and he chuckled softly.

“Can't lie to me, ya know that.” He offered and she sighed and gave him a withering look. “C'mon, everyone is worried about ya.”

“Sans, it really isn't important. Just-” She hesitated and looked away, eyes turning to the windows where the stars were twinkling in the darkness. She glanced back over and half closed her eyes, one corner of her mouth twisting down. “The day is coming that I won't be here.” She said after a moment and looked at him again. “I don't want anyone to really miss me, so I've been keeping my distance.” She continued and he let out a sigh.

“I can't claim to not be curious as to how you know you're leaving when it's obviously clear you're making no plans to go anywhere. But I learned back in the Underground that you're not a regular monster when I saw you during that shortcut. But you know that if you leave we'll all miss ya.” He offered and she chewed the inside of her cheek. “Why not let us help you?”

“There isn't anything to help. I can't stop it, you can't either. I don't want to worry Frisk. It is what it is. Can't get too close.” She said softly and leaned lightly against him, looking for some semblance of comfort. His arm curled around her and he pulled her a bit closer, and she shifted uncomfortably. “What are you doing?” 

“Comforting my friend.” He answered simply and she wiggled ever so slightly as if making to break out of his grip, he pulled her over a bit more firmly and she sagged. Giving in to his presence, carefully hiding her SOUL from him so he wouldn't feel the draw to hers that she felt so strongly it hurt. Keeping her feelings wrapped carefully and packed away as deep as she could shove them. “You can lean on us, I know I'm a lazybones but I'll help ya.” He looked over at her, her head tilted down so she wasn't making eye contact anymore. She could feel the chains digging in and she shivered once, a motion that was barely noticeable. “Tibia honest, I wish you would open up to me a bit.” 

“I can't Sans.” She whined low, her resolve crumbling as she felt the magic bite into her. “I want to, but I can't.” She had been doing so good, so very good. She hadn't cried, she hadn't gotten close to them while still letting herself see everyone. Letting herself see Frisk. Now her breath was catching in her throat and threatened to overtake her. “Just … Just know that I'll think of you all when I'm gone. Please don't make this harder for me.” He couldn't see her eyes as he watched her, eyes widening as the tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed the glittering magic away with his fingertips. Her teeth grit, jaw visibly tightening as her SOUL screamed for comfort from him that she was denying. Another hard pull on her and she cried out weakly, vision wavering and her eyes shot to his in panic. Her careful layers of protection instantly gone as her very being called for him, then she was gone. His eyes were wide, what had just happened?

\------------------------

“01 has been successfully pulled. We are initiating LV insert to ready it for insert into F001. It will take approximately 1 month to ready her for the harsher environment. We are also initiating the LV insert for 02 in case it breaks.” One of the techs reported and a smile turned up his lips. She was just attached enough, time to get her hopes up. He looked over at the still weak original where she sat nearby, her hair a shaggy mess but she was putting on weight again and was obedient to his desires. Seems she had turned over a new leaf but he still didn't trust her, and he had put a collar around her neck to bind what little magic she had left. He walked to the main console and pressed a button on the panel, time to get her motivated.

\------------------------

She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed tightly, it hurt just as much this time as last time to be pulled back into the Void. It felt like her bones were melting and she winced, trying to hold herself together. The nothingness of the Void was familiar but unwelcome, she had just gotten used to being in the world and the lack of any stimuli was disturbing. Her eyes looked around, growing forlorn as she confirmed that she was indeed back in the Void. 

“Why?” She whined out. “Why wait so long and then drag me back here? Didn't I do a good job?” She didn't know who she was talking to or if she'd get an answer but she had to ask. “Why?! Answer me, stars damn it!” She screamed, not even an echo came back and she sobbed brokenly.

'You have others to help, Vivaldi.' The voice came eventually and she grit her teeth and glared into the darkness. 'You knew you couldn't stay forever. There is work to be done.' It's monotone bothered her and she tucked her chin, hiding her face in her hair and jacket. 'If you do a good job, maybe you can go back and see them all again.' Hope swelled in her chest but she didn't look up. 

“What do I have to do.” It wasn't a question, though it was phrased like one, and the voice chuckled in her mind. “What do you want me to do so I can go back.” 

'Work hard. That's all you have to do. It's time to prepare for the next one.' the voice rumbled in it's low tenor and she felt a strange sensation, as if the Void was vibrating. Her SOUL clenched as false LV was pumped into her and she let out a scream, it hurt. Like thousands of ants digging into her body at the same time, her fingers dug into her arms and she tried to stop the screams from making her throat raw. She could fell her HP rising, her magic flaring wildly and out of her control as her body tried to get used to the rapid increase in power she was acquiring. 

“How is this going to help anything!? I can't fight.” She hissed out between her teeth, it felt like she was falling apart and being put back together over and over. How long did it go on? She didn't know, all she knew was pain for what felt like forever. The only thing keeping her from turning to dust was the promise that if she did a good job she could go back. It was a tiny thing, but it was all she had.

\-------------------------

Sans stared where she had been sitting, his eyes were wide and his hand dropped to the spot, feeling her residual warmth. He looked at the guitar case on the floor then back to the spot she had been. What just happened? His SOUL ached, he knows he felt her pull towards him right before she vanished. What the FUCK?

“What the hell am I gonna tell Paps and the kid...” He muttered to himself, picking up the guitar case and stowing it away in his room. For safekeeping of course. In the morning... errr.. afternoon... he would have to go see Alphys. See if they could figure out what happened. Where she was. Bring her home.


	8. Paroxysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain has to stop sometime right? Also I'm gonna give you guys the choice. I have a few options for where Viva will land after Fell. We can give her a break (of sorts...) and go Swap or we can torture her a bit and go Dance or Fellswap. Let me know! :D This chapter is gonna be a little rushed but that's because what's coming next is kinda heavy. Also I don't know if you caught what I've been doing with the chapter titles the last few chapters. :3

Oh stars, it hurt. Her vision was flaring white at the edges and flashes of color blared in her field of vision blindingly. How long had this been going on? She couldn't force herself to relax her muscles, spasms tearing through her back and arms, shoulders tense and her jaw gritted to silence the screams that had been pulling from her since it began. Rigid and motionless aside from the twitch of her fingers each time her muscles clenched. It was getting to the point where she almost didn't remember who she was or why she was holding on, she wanted to die. She had screamed as much more then once but only got a low laugh from the voice in her mind in response, her throat raw and sore as every whimper and breath burned. Every so often it would die down and she'd relax, only for it to redouble and send her into screams again. She had the suspicion that the voice was toying with her, letting the pain ebb only to send it over her again, and she resented it with every fiber of her being. If it wasn't for the promise of return to those she had started caring for she would have lost all hope and let herself turn to dust. 

Her magic flared out from her, orbiting her body and burning brightly from her SOUL, then suddenly like flipping a switch the pain was gone and her magic fizzled out. Her body went slack, eyes wide and unblinking as she waited for the pain to take her over again. She wasn't sure how long she was floating there, waiting, afraid to move. Finally one of her fingers twitched and she flinched, waiting for pain that didn't come. She flexed her fingers before curling them experimentally, leaning forward and hugging herself tightly. She was alive. A laugh escaped her and she ran her fingers through her hair, unable to accept that the pain was finally gone. Was she crazy? Had she been tortured so long that she just couldn't feel it anymore? She wasn't sure if she was honest, nor did she really care. She was tired, her body lax and floating weakly before the red glow of Determination came into her view. Forcing herself to move she slid through the Void till she was face to face with the child, expecting to see the Frisk she knew and loved. Instead she was met with another child, they looked so similar, same auburn hair and hazel eyes. Golden skin and wearing the same striped shirt, her head tilted curiously as they stared her down, noting that this child looked.... older.... and not exactly female. 

“Who are you?” She questioned and the child looked at her, tilting their head. Her hands pushing into the pockets of her jacket and her eyes wary. “Whatcha doing in a shitty place like this?” Her tone of voice surprised her, the abrasiveness not typical for her.

“F-Frisk. What are you?” The child responded and Vivaldi blinked a few times. There was no way. If it was Frisk they would obviously recognize them. How long had she been here? She eyed the human curiously, her whole attitude one of suspicion. “Where are we?” That sealed it, it wasn't the Frisk she knew. If there was ground to tap her toes on she would have, as it was she just shrugged her shoulders.

“I'm Vivaldi. Resident of the Void... which is where we are.” She gestured around her. “Ain't much to see as you can tell.” She turned her eyes back to the human. “Well _Frisk_. Just so happens I know why you're here, and what to do for ya.” She smiled and offered her hand. “Lemme help ya, get you out of the barrier.” The human looked at the hybrid warily before placing her hand in the woman's. Instantly she began to curl her magic around the human, seeking out the little genocidal freak and using her increased magic to cage it. Leaning close to the worried human she kept firm hand on the others as she smiled, feeling a bit aggressive, she squeezed the hand. “Don't kill anyone. Or I'll know and I'll make you reset till you get it right.” She warned lowly, eyes narrowed to slits and the darkness of her tone startled even her. And for the first time she felt herself fading from the Void before the human, her eyes widening in surprise as her feet landed in the snow. Her breath rolled from her and curled in the air before her mouth before disappearing. It looked almost the same as usual, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked around before her hand went to her chest and she drew out her SOUL, inspecting it carefully.

Vivaldi  
LV 19  
HP 24900/24900

AT: 97 EXP: 50800  
DF: 102 NEXT: 200

WEAPON: none  
ARMOR: Void Guard

Gold: 0 Killed: 109

That was odd, she didn't remember killing anything, that must have been what the Void was doing, forcing these LV on her. Must be why it hurt so much, she can't say she approved of having LV at all, she felt itchy and irritated. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she started towards Snowden. She hadn't ever gotten to actually walk from the doors of the Ruins to Snowden, and after ducking through a comically poorly designed 'gate' she found herself at a sentry station. She looked over towards it, her gaze drawn against her better judgment to a monster sleeping there. His leather jacket hiding his face as the brown fur on the hood pressed against his skull. For a moment her eyes just looked at him blankly until she felt the tiniest tug towards him, it couldn't be. She paused for a moment before walking over and knocking on it twice, he didn't move. 

“Heavy sleeper, eh.” She muttered and tapped a single knuckle on his skull once, he jolted awake and away from her, expecting a fight that never happened. She smirked and shoved her hands back into her pockets. “Morning sunshine.” Her tone was teasing and she was tapping the toe of one shoe on the packed snow, her shorts hugging her form as she leaned towards him. “Thought I should wake ya up, be a shame if ya got in trouble.” She turned to walk away and was surprised when the Blue magic wrapped around her SOUL and tugged her backwards. Craning her head over her shoulder she fixed him with a displeased stare. She didn't know him and this felt invasive. “Mind letting go bud? Got shit to do, none of it easy.” 

“Who th' fuck are ya?” He growled, no one came out here, that's why Boss stationed him way out in the middle of nowhere, where he can't be a bother. That someone was out here was not only suspicious but she felt... familiar? “Whatcha doin interferin in mah work?” He grumbled again and she sighed, flaring her magic to try and shake off his hold on her SOUL. Her eyes flared to life and she inspected him idly as her display of magic had him instantly more wary of her. 

“Not interfering, just passing through.” She shrugged, her magic flaring again and tearing at his hold on her. She may not be a fighter, but she thought could defend herself if need be. “Let go. I have shit to do.” She snarled and he laughed at that. 

“Yeh. No can do Sweetheart. Ya see, ya interrupted mah nap. Figure least ya can do is stick around a few till I figure out wha'ta do wit cha.” He chuckled lowly and she scowled, “Name is Sans, Sans the skeleton.” She widened her eyes and he didn't miss that, the recognition on her face unmistakable. She knew him. He didn't know her. Very interesting. He wasn't lettin go til she told him what he wanted to know. His grip on her SOUL tightened and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Let go!” She hissed and her eyes burned with lilac fire, his easygoing smile unsettled her. His sharp teeth sending a shudder of fear run up her spine, that single golden canine gleaming. “Damnit I said let the fuck go!”

“Nah. I got a betta idea. How's bout you an I have ourselves a lil chat?” He grinned wickedly and she steeled herself so she wouldn't let the fear that was creeping in her mind show. This couldn't be Sans. There was no way. She didn't know the skelebros all that well but this was NOT him. This isn't the same monster who had been comforting her before the Void pulled her back. She couldn't afford to trust him, she couldn't afford to do anything but get away. 

“How about no.” She snapped and with a flare of her magic she broke free from his magic and took a few steps back. “Get bent, double.” She spat and span on her heel. She didn't appreciate feeling stuck like that and it made her mind boil. A low, growling laugh rolling behind her. Oh he was going to have fun breaking her, he was gonna have a real GOOD TIME. He could already tell. She disappeared over the hill and shoved her hands into her pockets again. “S'what I get for tryin to be nice.” She muttered and shook her head, even as her SOUL pulled back towards the way she had come from and she wrapped her magic around it, hiding it best she could. She kept her head down, hair whipping around her as the snow began to fall once again. She decided she didn't like Snowden much, but she got the feeling she'd be seeing a LOT of the area. As she walked she wasn't paying attention and her feet were out from under her before she knew what happened. Staring up as her head smashed on the ice. “Fuck.” Deadpan. Why was this so familiar? The cackle of Sans' voice as he laughed at her made her remember, his baritone giddy as he pointed at her, flat on her back. She rolled over and pulled her feet under her.

“Whatcha think of the area sweetheart!? Pretty Ice huh?” A smile crossed her features, remembering the last time she was in this position. She'd had this conversation before. Her eyes darted to him and the words almost came out but she swallowed them. No. He was rude and crass and she was not going to dignify anything he said with those words. Instead she marched over and locked eyes with him, instantly making him on edge. Lips pursed and teeth grit, how dare he look like Sans. Talk like him. Use his voice. But instead of sneering at him she smiled and turned away, pushing her hands back into her pockets as a tune filled her head. She wasn't gonna let this place or the LV change her. He watched her start to walk off, it was starting to piss him off how she kept just walking off and not answering anything he said to her. He wasn't a patient monster when folks were doing as he told em to, now here was some stranger completely blowing him off? And his SOUL keep acting funny around her, further pissing him off. He could hear a hum rolling from her as she walked on her way to Snowden. 

Things were gonna reach a boiling point if she didn't address him soon, she knew it, but she didn't care. She sidestepped the puzzles, or went completely around em, not bothering and when she finally made it to Snowden she let out a sigh of relief. She saw Grillby's and a smile twisted her lips. She could go for some food, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a sizable pouch of gold, maybe she'd go the extra mile and pay off Sans' tab. Measure of goodwill or something.

She walked in, the warmth of the bar making her shiver and she rubbed her face a few times to get the chill off it, sliding onto a barstool and smiling at the fire elemental. He was a different color then she was used to but she didn't let it bother her, so long as the food was good she was happy. He walked her direction, his sharp uniform something she was used to, he didn't smile and instead seemed to be waiting to know what she wanted. 

“Hey bud. Can I get a burger and a whiskey?” She smiled and set the pouch of G on the bartop for him, “Put the rest towards Sans' tab.” She didn't miss the raise of his brows behind his glasses and she just smiled as he took the coins with a bit of unease. No one around here was friendly enough to pay off someone's bar tab, or to smile like she was doing. It made him uneasy and a quick check of her confirmed that for him.

Vivaldi – LV 19 HP 100% - 97 ATK 102 DEF  
*Just a passer through  
*So lonely

He nodded his head and disappeared to get her order, a few minutes later coming back and pouring her a glass of whiskey, setting it in front of her and she curled her fingers around the mouth of the glass, swirling it idly as she waited for her food. Knowing that her pocket would produce money if she had need was a nice trick, one she only had seen happen one other time but had a feeling it would happen every time, made some things easier. As her food was set before her she hummed low and took a sip of her whiskey, eyes half lidding. She was a monster, and one with a very high LV so she didn't expect any trouble to be honest. She should have been expecting it. Sans walked in after just a few bites of her burger, her eyes half closed and lazy looking as her left hand swirled the whiskey in it's glass. He plopped into the seat next to hers and she glanced over with a bored expression.

“You again eh?” Her words were bored and she took another bite. “Paid your tab for ya.” She took another bite then a sip of her drink. “Had quite the bill racked up.” She didn't look over at him and he scowled slightly, he was really growing tired of her flippant attitude. “Would ya like somethin? Ketchup?” She looked over at him and for the first time a bit of a friendly twist of her lips was there. It pushed him over the edge. 

“Th' fuck is yer game?” He growled and she took a sip of her drink, making a point of not answering. She looked at Grillby and inclined her head to the skeleton, the fire elemental nodding and she pulled out a few more gold coins, offering them to the monster. He nodded his head, already liking her better then his usual patrons. She paid well. He set a bottle of his mustard in front of Sans and inclined his head to Vivaldi, she raised her glass to him as Sans watched the exchange. “I asked ya a question. Answer me damn it.” He normally would be happy for the free drink but he was too invested in figuring out what was going on, and pissed off that she was blowing off every question. The voice in her head was snarling at her for being difficult but she ignored it. She was fully intending to keep to herself this time and not being too close to any of the monsters, until his hand grabbed her forearm, squeezing her ulna and radius so hard that she snarled in pain and threw the remaining whiskey in his face when she tried to wrench her arm free. Her eyes widened and an 'oh shit' look crossed her features as he gaped back at her. His fingers tightened around her arm and she tugged at her arm in a feeble attempt to get free. Fuck. She was FUCKED... and she KNEW it. She had seen the other Sans in a state of wary anger, but this was something else, his teeth grit and the red magic in his eyes burned brightly.

“Sans... I didn't mean to-” and they were gone from the stools before she could finish. Grillby sighed, so much for a customer that had good g to spend. They reappeared in the shed and he threw her backwards so she hit the wall with a grunt. “Sans, no.”

“Sans, yes.” He growled as he closed the distance between them, “I'm tired of yer games bitch.” He snarled and her arms raised to shield herself as his hands grabbed her forearms, squeezing both tightly and she tried to yank backwards, his claws digging into the bone painfully. “I know ya recognized me, but the thing is. I ain't neva seen yer face before. So talk bitch.” She clamped her mouth shut, she didn't want to risk getting attached again. The voice in her head would use that and hold it over her head. 

“Stop.” She pulled her arms in his grip, she could kick him, she could fight back but she wouldn't. A pained look in her eyes as he didn't let go. She clamped her mouth shut as the fire in his eyes burned brighter and she refused to utter another word. Much to his mingled disappointment and glee. This was gonna be a really GOOD TIME. 

\-----------------

“Prepare 02, she may not survive this. But we'll see how much she wants to get back to those friends of hers.” His smile was eerie and Vivaldi shivered, fingering the collar around her neck. She looked at the screen, wincing at the carnage that was being inflicted because of stubborn refusal to answer a few questions. Her clones were apparently too much like her in that regard. 'Hold on 01.'


	9. Umbrageous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Abuse of many types to follow. Ok. So this is gonna be a violent chapter. Really REALLY violent. I'm warnin ya'll now. There also are gonna be some triggers in here. Dubious consent late in the chapter. Let me know how you guys feel about this so far, if it's too one way or another I can still alter the path a bit to make it more enjoyable for you guys.

His fingers tightened around her forearms, her right ulna groaning under the pressure, fractures spider webbing across its surface. She grit her teeth and turned her eyes away from his demented grin. It wasn't Sans, he wasn't Sans. A mantra in her head that kept her from whining as the bone snapped in his grip, blood and marrow drooling from the break. Stars flashed in her vision before fading away and she looked at him pitifully, his grin growing. That look on her face was beautiful, the way her brows knitted together and her jaw tightened as she refused to make a sound for him. Oh, he was gonna make her sing for him. Teach her what happens when ya blow him off like she had been. He tightened his grip on the other arm, the bone groaning as a spiraled crack going from her wrist to elbow of her radius forming. She pulled back trying to spare the bone, his grip was like steel. 

He let her go suddenly and she fell backwards, a trail of marrow, magic, and blood smearing on the floor before she cradled it to her chest. A hiss of pain pushed from between her teeth before she sucked in a deep breath, trying to rein in her emotions. Her face went impassive when it returned to his. She couldn't show him how scared of him she was, her SOUL cracked deeply and she shuddered involuntarily. Why? Was his temper so short that one mistake set him off like this? She hadn't said anything rude to him, she hadn't done anything. He put his hands on HER. He walked over, her eyes exploring his attire to distract herself from the pain in her arms. His black shorts with gold stripes on the sides, red turtleneck under a black leather bomber jacket, the hood's fur somewhere between tan and brown, she mused it might have been white at one point. His sneakers were tied haphazardly, the tread on the bottom looking as sharp as his teeth. How had he become THIS?

“Ya know, if ya had just answered mah questions we _prolly_ wouldn't even be here, sweets. But ya had to toy with me and then ya went and threw liquor on me.” He hissed, his foot coming down on her left leg just enough for it to be painful but not cause any lasting damage and she winced her eyes shut. “S' we can try this again.” He leaned over her and she turned her eyes away from him, looking at the floor as she held her broken arm to her chest. “How 'bout we have ourselves a nice chat, ya?” He grinned and she turned her eye lights to him slowly, her lips pushing together firmly. “Like how ya know me for starters.” She scowled and turned her head away from him, big mistake. His foot lifted and stomped down on her shin, not enough to break it but enough to make her vision flash and the first yelp of pain escape her. The sound of it sent a thrill up his spine and she felt her SOUL scream towards him but she stuffed it down, feeling her HP drop with the attack on her leg. Phalanges curling in her hair to pull her head up to look at him.

“I don't know YOU.” She sputtered, no emotion in her voice as she looked up at him. Tibia right below the knee snapped under his foot. A loud, keening scream ripping from her and she tried to pull the leg away but he kept the Fibula pressed under his foot, trapping her in the spot as she whimpered quietly. He waggled a finger at her, clawed phalanges mocking her as he tsked lowly. Clearly he thought she was lying. She still had plenty of HP though, his attacks not strong enough to kill her outright, she just had too much power. Sans however, was contemplating this strange monster. She clearly had enough LV to wipe the floor with him, his measly 1 HP barely a blip compared to her own. One good hit would be all it took, and she didn't even look at him in anger. Her impassive mask only cracking to show pain when he hurt her. But the sounds she made, oh they were glorious to his ears. Putting all his weight on her fibula he kicked her in the chin with his other foot, her head whipping backwards to slam against the wall of the shed with a satisfying crack.

“Ya know ya can't lie ta me.” He answered and she looked at him sharply, why was he saying all the same things the other Sans did. Mentally she had to separate them, looking at him with an appraising look even though dizziness threatened to take her over. Probably a concussion. She tried to move slightly and a wave of pain and dizziness nearly had her face on the floor. Definitely a concussion. His burning red eye settled it for her, instantly missing the cyan she knew. Red it was then. “Try again doll.” 

“I told you. I don't know YOU. I know... someone else.” She shifted her gaze away, trying to avoid the question as much as she could without risking more pain. The voice in her head spoke quietly in her mind. 'Don't tell him where you come from. He'll kill you where you are.' She shuddered at the warning and looked at him, trying to plead with her eyes for some sort of mercy that she knew he wouldn't give. The back of her head was feeling hot and sticky and her less damaged hand lifted to press her fingers into her long hair, pulling back to reveal a dark red stain of blood mixed with dust and ripped chunks of flesh. Proof that she wasn't entirely monster and he lifted a brow curiously. She wasn't gonna cry. She refused to cry, her mind as getting fuzzy as the concussion tried to drag her under and he scoffed. Bringing his foot up into her ribs she wheezed and collapsed to the floor, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as she gasped for air. Further proof she wasn't all monster. 

“I'm gonna give ya an hour ta think bout those answers, doll. I'll be back.” He promised and she closed her eyes with a strangled whine. She cradled her broken arm against her cracked ribs, pulling her knees towards her chest as she heard him walk out, locking the shed behind him. A strangled sound escaped her and she tried to focus her magic on her damaged arm, it didn't help just as she had expected. It was worth a shot, but she didn't have the slightest clue how to heal. She could soothe fairly well but full on healing seemed beyond her meager talents. She closed her eyes, intending to just rest for a moment, get her bearings. She didn't expect to fall asleep, that made the kick to her spine hurt that much more and she squealed loudly, the force of his blow sending her rolling across the floor tills he thumped lightly against another wall. This time she did sob, pushing herself up with her good arm and looking at him weakly as tears pooled in her sockets. “Have ya thought of a suitable answer, sweets?” He purred lowly and she scowled at him this time, but sagged her head until it was resting on the floor.

“Nothin I tell you will make a difference.” She hissed and he reached down and pulled her up by a fist full of her hair, her good leg swinging a bit as the other just dangled in the air. Pulling her towards his face he sneered at her. “What the fuck did I do to YOU?” she whined. “I'm just trying to help!” sagged in his grip and he laughed loudly. 

“You? Help?! Who the fuck ya think yer foolin? With that nicey nicey smile, payin mah tab and actin like this place ain't shit. Like someone with your LV don't know that it's kill or be killed?” He threw her to the ground and knelt over her. “Ya know how ya can help?” He smirked wickedly and she looked up at him as the tears fell, her gaze questioning. “Ya can sing fer me.” He pushed his knee against her cracked ribs, hearing the familiar crackle of breaking bone before three loud pops and a scream from the woman. God those sounds were beautiful, she really had a voice on her and he licked the side of her face. “I dun know what ya are, some amalgamation of human an' monster. But ya make the best sounds when I hurt ya.” The trail of his tongue on her face was wet with his magic and she resisted the urge to wipe it off with the back of her good hand. “I love when ya sing fer me.”

She bit her tongue so hard she could taste the metallic of blood, how a magic limb bled was beyond her but it did, his fingers curling in her hair and she curled inward on herself. Trying to escape into her subconscious as her body screamed in pain. He seemed to notice she was withdrawing from him mentally and he slapped her across the face, the sting bringing her back and she stared up at him with shock apparent. She wanted to slap that smug look of his face, wipe that grin away with some harsh words and a few punches maybe. But even the thought of causing him pain willfully caused her SOUL to clench and she closed her eyes as her jaw set. She didn't understand how he didn't feel the same pulls he did, even with her hiding her SOUL from him his own should be resisting this, should be hurting. She knew that though she couldn't understand why she knew.

\--------------------------

The original stared at the screen in abject horror, covering her mouth with her hands as 01 was brutalized. Gaster, however, just smiled as his tool was broken little by little. The control room was filled with the pained screams and the growled words, even her nearly hollow SOUL cried out at each snap of bone. She turned her chin down and pressed her hands on her ears. She tried to reach out and reassure 01 but she wasn't sure she ever made contact, perhaps that one time in Waterfall had been a fluke or maybe she was in too much pain to feel the comfort. She reached out weakly to the scientist, snagging the edge of his lab coat and pleading with her eyes. It hurt to listen to this and he knew it. That's why he brought her here. For the month they pumped her full of LV they had made her sit here when they ebbed the flow long enough to pull screams from the hybrid clone. Back and forthing between 01 and 02 to get the maximum effect of trying to break her down. He looked down at her, his eye lights focusing on her own before he cupped her chin and lifted her face to his more fully.

“Are you getting overwhelmed, my pet?” He rumbled in his musical tenor and she nodded weakly, knowing she wasn't allowed to speak in public and if she didn't do what she was supposed to the collar would make sure she remembered her place. The only place she was allowed to talk was in their home, and even then that allowance was shoddy at best. “Very well.” He looked to his assistant and smirked. “If it gets too damaged and looks like it will dust pull it, try an save it and dump it on the surface for her 'friends' to find. Should keep her goin, and make sure to mask her LV. As for you my dear, shall we retire?” He held one of his long fingered hands to the hybrid woman and she placed hers in his. God she felt like a coward, running away from the sounds but she hadn't the strength to do anything physically yet and her magic was bound by the collar. She allowed him to lead her from the room to their private quarters in the lab. Gaster had a mansion of sorts not far away, but with phase 2 in full swing they hadn't been back there. As the door slid shut he inclined his head to her towards the bed, and she sat down, taking off the high heels he insisted she wear when they were out. “Poor Vivaldi, it must be hard to hear your own voice screaming like that.” He crooned low and she looked up at him with what must have passed for a piteous expression because he let his pleased smile grow. He slid his lab coat off and hung it on a hook on the back of the door. She shifted uneasily, he was in a mood, watching his little clone toys getting hurt must have struck a chord with him and she trembled warily. 

“Gaster.” She mumbled softly and he walked the few steps across the room to stand in front of her, an affectionate but not friendly expression on his skull and he ran his fingers through her short cropped hair. What a shame it was hacked off, no matter, it would grow back. She was still lovely, and once she was back to her healthy weight she would be a glorious little pet for him, something for him to keep on his arm and keep him company. His fingers stopped at the back of her skull and curled in the short, lilac strands and a soft whine escaped her when he pulled on the locks. Yep, he was in a mood and she was not in any position to do much about it but give in. Her eyes turned up to him and his dark violet tongue slid over his lips, his magic increasing as she looked up at him with those pleading eyes. Only in his mind she was pleading FOR him, not for him to leave her alone.

“You are such a treat, my little kitten.” He purred the words and she shuddered in revulsion, the shiver encouraging him. “Come my dear, you know what I want.” She licked her lips nervously, the collar on her neck humming with electricity as she contemplated her options. Fingers curled against her knees.

“Yes Gaster.” She answered a moment later. 'No. Please no. Not again. Please. Please.' Her mind was screaming, disgust smeared through her mind and she lifted her hands to his, letting him stand her up. Her skirts fluttering around her legs as he took her into his arms. He span her around to music in his head before he slammed her back against a wall. 'No no no.' she whined low, encouraging him on unintentionally. 

“Who do you belong to, Pet.” He purred in her ear and she curled her fingers against his shirt, wanting to push him away. To run, she couldn't. Instead she resorted to letting her mind go blank, feeling him forcing her hard against the wall, lifting her tinier form up and wrapping her legs around his hipbones her skirt shoved up around her waist. 

“You, Gaster.” She responded automatically and he growled against her neck. 'Please let this be over quick. Let him take what he wants and let me go to sleep or something. Stars please.' her mind writhed uncomfortably, vaguely hearing the sound of his belt. 

“That's right, love.” He growled and bit down on her shoulder causing her to cry out loudly, clutching him and hiding the tears that slid down her cheeks. It would be over soon.

\--------------------------

Vivaldi's vision was blurry, Her legs ached and she tried to focus on them to figure out why. Her hair was stained dark red and long rivers of crimson trailed over her face. She couldn't see what was making them hurt so much, she was still cradling her snapped arm to her chest, not that it helped, and the pain in her ribs made breathing difficult. Looking up at Red she let out a soft whine of pain, she didn't understand why he was doing this. Why was he so different? Why was he hurting her? His foot came up and kicked her across the room, her body spasming as she hit the surface and she let out a strangled cry. She could feel the coil of the Void around her body and she panicked, no no no, she'd rather just die at this point. Oh stars.

“What's wrong, songbird.” He grinned and she instinctively leaned towards his baritone. Wanting some form of comfort, finding none. She grit her teeth and pushed herself to a seated position, eyes wincing shut as her arm grated where the spiral fracture was but it held together. “Ya ready ta sing fer me?” He purred and she opened one eye, maybe that would let her focus on him. She couldn't take a deep enough breath to speak more then a word at a time and that seemed to grate on him more.

“Please. Stop.” She gasped out, feeling the first tugs of the Void and knowing if he didn't let up on her she was going to be pulled. “Just. Want. T'help.” She gasped for air. Her eye lights were faded and he CHECKED her quickly.

Vivaldi  
LV 19  
HP 1.50/24900

AT: 97 EXP: 50800  
DF: 102 NEXT: 200

WEAPON: none  
ARMOR: Void Guard

Gold: 0 Killed: 109

Scoffing he kicked her one last time, ticking off another point, she was of no use to him in this state, time to Dust her. He summoned a sharp bone, aiming it at her SOUL and she let her head fall forward weakly. So this was how it ends? And then, before he could strike, she was gone. A growl of rage rumbled from him and he teleported out, beginning his search for her. She couldn't have gotten far.


	10. Palliative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Red tears her apart, the Void pulls her out and dumps her where she can be healed and sent back. A bit of Fluff to get her spirits up before it's back to work!

The night sky rippled as the Void created a portal, the winter's night cold and flurrying. The snow threatening to become a full blizzard, however the Void wasn't known for caring overmuch about it's dweller's well being, it didn't want her dead but it didn't care beyond that. Thus it spit her out a good 20 feet in the air, the night sky masking the portal. She fell in a motionless heap, her bones twisted at unnatural angles, snow quickly starting to bury her. Clothing was in tatters, stained with her blood and marrow, and her eyes were nearly closed, eyelights completely dark and her blood drenched hair clung to her skull. She didn't know where it spit her out, she didn't care really, everything hurt. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to not breathe. So she lay half buried in the snow, waiting for death to take her or someone to find her. Whichever came first.

The group of now surface dwelling monsters had been out at Grillby's new place, laughing and carrying on. Thus it was while the brothers were walking Frisk back to her home they found Vivaldi in the snow. Unresponsive and unmoving. 

“Viva!” The young girl's voice roused the monster slightly, enough for her to lift her head and look at the girl. “Hold on Viva! Oh stars.... Just hang on!” Frisk's voice got fainter, though she was unsure whether it was due to the girl running into the house to get her mother or the fact that the edges of her vision were blurring, meaning she was about to pass out. She pressed one hand against the ground, trying to get up only to feel and hear the bones grind and give out on her, letting her fall face first back into the snow. She felt a hand on her back and a tremble went through her, teeth gritting as fear of more pain came to her mind. Wincing away from the touch only to relax when she managed to look up at who it was, a whine of pain when she moved reaching them easily. Both skeleton brothers looking down at her, the concern on their faces made her sag. 

“I... am okay.” She wheezed out the words, neither looking convinced considering how the female looked. Sans nudged his brother lightly, Papyrus kneeling to scoop her up gently and she whined low in pain, weakly resisting his arms. “R-really. I'm fine.” She tried to protest, her movements weak as Sans CHECKed her. She was at less then a single HP left. How had she gotten into this condition? Where had the Void sent her? What kind of dangerous universe had she been subjected to? Her legs dangling, held on by the barest bits of bone, skull cracked and fractured, and one arm completely shattered.

“Tibia-nst I don't think that you're up for arguing. Let's bring her inside, Paps. Tori should be able to help her.” Sans mumbled, walking towards the house as Frisk opened the door, Toriel behind her with wide eyes. Ushering them both in, the goat woman looked at all the wounds on the skeleton. Her condition was quite grievous, that she was alive yet was a miracle. Nearly every rib was broken, her right arm was broken in at least four places, her hip, legs, ankles.... this was going to be a very trying night. Sans watched on silently, his eye glowing softly in barely contained rage. Who could have hurt someone who only ever wanted to help anyone? As far as he knew she had never even raised a finger in self defense to anyone. What kind of … for lack of a better word... Monster would do something like this? 

“This may hurt, please try to bear with me Vivaldi.” Toriel's soft words reached the skeleton who looked up listlessly at the goat monster. Nodding once gingerly and trying to relax as much as her body could. Cutting the remains of her jacket off her Toriel looked at the broken arm, noticing the claw marks that marred the bruises on the bone on both sides of each break. Someone had gripped her and shattered the bone with their bare hands. She knew for a fact the strange monster was stronger then she looked, to have such grievous wounds she must have not defended herself at all. Reaching for the first break she pulled the separated ends together with a sickening grind that made Vivaldi cry out and the skeleton brothers wince. Her magic flared and the bone was set, healed just enough to hold it until it could heal naturally. Each bone moving into place pulled a near scream of pain from Vivaldi and caused Sans' expression to darken, Papyrus paced and fretted. Frisk noticed Sans' anger flaring and placed a hand on his arm lightly, the skeleton looking at her and offering a smile that did nothing to hide his anger. 

“She will be okay, Viva is strong. Her HP is already higher then it was when we found her, Sans.” Sans knew she had no reason to feed him false hope. She loved Vivaldi like a sister and would be just as devastated if she was beyond help. Still he grit his teeth in a caricature of his usual smile. “I don't understand though, Viva is not someone who just takes such abuse, I know she doesn't fight but … but that doesn't mean she can't. There has to be a reason she is in such poor shape.” Frisk's words were true, Vivaldi wasn't a fighter but that doesn't mean she was weak. But she also was very amicable, hardly one to do anything to get on people's bad sides, at her worst she simply wouldn't engage and would walk away from the problem. Hell she'd walked away from him more times then he could count when he was trying to get to know her. They'd have to wait and see if she would be willing to tell them when she was feeling better. After a few hours Tori had done all she could, her magic depleted and the hour late. She went to the kitchen and came back with a slice of pie, it would heal her HP if not her bones the rest of the way once she woke, for now she smiled to the group in the room.

“I can do nothing else. When she wakes I hope she'll eat and that should finish up what I cannot myself.” She smiled a bit sadly, the monster's HP resting at a measly 3 HP but it would keep her from dusting until she woke and ate. Setting the pie beside the now sleeping monster she petted Frisk's head. “You should get rest too. Sans, Papyrus, you are both welcome to the guest room.” She offered. Papyrus glanced out at the building storm and smiled gratefully. 

“MISS TORIEL. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAPPILY TAKE YOUR OFFER OF LODGINGS FOR THE EVENING!” Papyrus' loud voice was toned down slightly, if only for the sake of the sleeping monster on the couch. “COME SANS! LET US REST, WE WILL TALK TO MISS VIVALDI IN THE MORNING! I SHALL MAKE HER SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“I'll be up in a few bro.” Sans smiled at the taller skeleton and watched as the three ambled upstairs. He snapped his fingers, the lights in the downstairs turning off and he took a seat near Vivaldi. Guarding her as she slept, or at least he intended to, as was usual for the skelebro he soon was asleep as well. Vivaldi woke an hour or so later, wincing as she sat herself up slowly. Glancing to the side she noticed the pie and scooped it up, quickly consuming the treat and feeling the healing effects fill her bones. Her wits about her now she glanced around, noticing Sans sitting asleep a few feet from her. She smiled a bit sadly before walking out of the room and stepping from the house, resting on the front porch to watch the snow fall. Her eye lights dim as the fat snowflakes piled up. The sound of the doorknob causing her to glance over her shoulder, the comedian walking out and looking a bit relieved to find her sitting on the steps to the porch.

“Did I worry you?” She mumbled quietly, turning her gaze back to the still dark sky, the streetlights casting a blue-white glow on the snow around them. Sans chuckled and sat beside her, looking over at her tired expression. “Didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry.”

“It's snow big deal.” He chuckled and she smiled a bit, looking down at the ground as the smile faded from her again. “So what happened?” He wasn't sure she would tell him, it depended on her current mood.

“I-I am not sure you really want to know.” She sighed, her mind going back to Red in that other universe. Nothing she said or didn't say had mattered to him. “It isn't exactly a good deal I have to work with in the place I was sent to.” She finished, scrubbing her face with her palms, flecks of dried blood flaking from her face to dot the snow with crimson.

“Who did that to you?” His voice was quiet, studying the not quite faded bruises, the scars and tiny fractures her bones would bear for at least a month or two. She looked over at him, expression tight, and looked away. “C'mon Vivaldi, you know you can tell me anything.” Her jaw tightened and she shook her head, this was something that she wasn't sure would be a good thing to tell him. His hand on her shoulder made her jump and she looked back at him with pain and fear in her eyes, expecting a kick or punch, her magic flared to life defensively. “Viva?” His pained look breaking her will, she had never flinched away from him before, never looked at him like she was afraid. She slumped, defeated, wrapping her arms around her head so her fingers could clench against the back of her skull. The lilac strands still stained with dried blood.

“You did.” She whispered. Pain evident on her features and she turned so she could rest her forehead on his shoulder, hiding her face from the horrified expression on his face. “Not YOU you... but that universe's you.” She felt him tense, his SOUL humming along with hers. The pull of their SOULs should have made that nearly impossible, at the very least it would be horrifically painful. How had any version of himself been able to ignore that?! His eyes stared at her crestfallen form, the cyan magic in his eye blazing brightly. “I failed... and I'll have to go back.” She whined the words out, fear in her tone making his magic boil with Rage. “I have to leave again.” He heard the sob in her voice and his arms wrapped around her.

“Why do you have to? Just stay. Stay here where you're safe.” He whispered and she curled in on herself in his arms, her terror palpable. He wanted to say 'Where you're loved.'

“I don't have a choice... the Void will just pull me in. I can't deny it.” Her voice was so tiny, broken just like her bones had been. He made a mental note to talk to Alphys about severing that hold the Void had on her, there had to be a way to break her free. “I don't know how long I'll have before the Void pulls me back, he... he nearly killed me. He had been about to deliver the killing blow.” She couldn't think of the two Sans as the same person, they were so different it was like night and day, but she knew that the Sans she cared for was in him somewhere, but she was terrified of him. “I don't want to go.” Her phalanges curling in his blue jacket tightly, clinging for dear life. He could feel the tears on his leg, his arms curling tighter around her, hoping he could give her some semblance of security. He was at a loss, this was the first time she had really opened up to anyone, let alone him. “I don't want to....” 

“Then take me with you.” His voice was steady, needing to give her some level of support, and she shook her head. She couldn't risk his safety. The Void would save her, it wouldn't save him. Tears freely falling as she tried to reign herself in. “Why not?”

“Even if I knew how to bring you with, I can't risk you... I can't. I don't know what I would do if... if.... The Void will save me, but not you.” She shuddered visibly, looking up at him. Magic sparkling on her cheekbones and the brilliant lilac of her eyes blazing. “I couldn't stand it.” She mumbled brokenly, her chin trembling. He couldn't get over how very tiny and scared she looked, one of her hands lifting to slide along his jaw once. “If I didn't have you to come back to...” She smiled weakly and pressed her forehead against his, squeezing her eyes tight as if burning the feel of him into her mind. 

“But..” He tried and she placed her fingers against his teeth to quiet him. She couldn't let him. She needed something to hope for.

Opening her eyes she stared at him, his own wide and staring back, and she smiled sadly, brokenly. She needed a few minutes to herself. “Go get some sleep... I'm not going anywhere yet.” She mumbled. “I need a few minutes to collect my thoughts.” She nudged him towards the door, knowing he was tired, “I'll be right in. I just need a minute.” He didn't want to but her face didn't leave room for argument, he didn't even get to really respond to the heavy feelings she just lay on him. When she heard the door click closed she let out a breath and looked into the night, her magic glowing enough to illuminate the normally invisible chains that bound her to the Void, ethereal bindings that squeezed her and bent her to the Void's will. She stared at them with hate and resignation in her eyes. “Great job Vivaldi... Now he'll worry more.” she scrubbed her face with her hands, clacking her teeth together irritably. “Good job fucking up, Idiot. I'm so stupid.” Her muttering didn't travel far, she kept her voice low knowing he was just inside the door, waiting for her to go inside so he could relax a bit. Standing up slowly she made her way to the door, opening it and was rewarded to see him just inside the door as she expected, sitting on the stairs, she smiled awkwardly and inclined her head to the couch. “Go on. I'll take the chair.” She mumbled but he shook his head.

“Not a chance... you're gonna sleep on the couch. And tomorrow we're gonna find a way to free you from the Void.” His voice didn't leave room for her to argue and she sighed softly, eyes closing. She didn't even know if that was possible. She didn't want to disappoint him though and so she just offered him a smile that was nothing but sadness, how she hoped it was possible. But she wouldn't hope too hard. Moving to the couch she sat on it, reclining slightly and resting the back of her skull on the arm. A look of contemplation on his features as he took a seat on the other side of the couch, he glanced over at her. “Hey...”

“Hn? What?” She sighed the words, looking over at the other skeleton. Not sure if she was gonna be able to sleep. 

“I haven't heard you sing since that night you vanished... You know the time. I bet you could do better then that.” He smirked a bit. Was he asking her to sing for him? She sat up slowly, tilting her head a bit in curiosity. “Sing something for me?” She was flabbergasted for a moment, her eyes flicking through the darkness before she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Smiling slightly and reclining again.

“If I do, you gotta go to sleep, that's how lullabies work.” Looking his direction again, that easygoing smile stretching across his features again. “Alright then. Let's see...” She looked straight above her, trying to think, she didn't have her guitar so she'd have to make do. The only thing that was coming to her was a song she heard in a movie her and Frisk watched one “girls night” with Undyne and Alphys that they dragged her to to try and open her up. She hummed for a second, getting the notes in her head, glancing over at Sans one last time. She didn't really feel like singing and she didn't have her guitar, but he asked. 

“Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love. I've opened up, unsure I can trust. My heart and I were buried in dust.... Free me. Free us.” The song seemed fitting to her current mood, her voice low and soulful. He looked over at her curiously, the song not one he knew. “You're all I need, when I'm holding you tight. If you walk away, I will suffer tonight. I... I found a man I can trust. And boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains, I finally found my way. I am bound to you..... I am bound to you.” She hummed the instrumental to keep time as her eyes stayed lightly closed, tapping the heel of her right foot. “So much, so young, I've faced on my own. Walls I built up became my home. I am strong, and I'm sure there's a fire in us. Sweet love, so pure.....” She felt him sit up, felt his eyes on her. “I catch my breath, we're just one beating heart. And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart. I found a man I can trust, and boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time, can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I finally found my way. I am bound to you, I am bound to...” The refrain cutting off suddenly as she sucked in a breath, her fingers clenching against the couch as she let the words flow. “Suddenly the moment's here.... I embrace my fears. All that I have been carrying all these years. Do I risk it all, come this far just to fall, fall? Oh, I can trust... and Boy I believe in us. And I'm terrified to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?” Her words were breathy and low, and for an instant her magic flared ever so slightly, and he could SEE them. Thick cables that wrapped around her, there but not, they looked simple enough except they tightened around her and seemed to cut into her like they were razor wire. “I am bound to you... I am... ohhhhh I am. I'm bound to you.” The song ended and she went silent, her eyes remained closed, fear tingling in her mind, her head resting against the arm so she was facing straight to the ceiling. Her teeth grit, he said nothing and she didn't dare look his direction. 

He stared her direction, his expression curious and cautious, playing over the words she sang in her mind over and over. Vivaldi arched her back slightly as she shifted in her seat, a bit of pain going up her spine with a wince. Guess she wasn't 100% yet after all, still he noticed and she felt him lifting her with his magic.

“Put me down, Sans” Her whine just made him chuckle, the skeleton lowering her so that she was resting against his body. She tensed slightly, her jaw tight as her eyes remained on the ground. His arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest so she could hear the low hum of his SOUL, her own purring out in response. After a moment she managed to muster the courage to look up at him, not even letting her eyelights appear, he wasn't looking directly at her either, but the blush on his bones was clear even in the dim light. Her eye lights slowly lit and she could feel her own cheekbones heating up as the the normally jovial skeleton seemed to look for words. She looked around frantically for a moment before, with a wince of pain, twisted so that she could place her lips in a kiss to his chin. “Thank you for caring.” whispered words then she settled herself down so her skull was resting against his ribs, his arms tightening around her protectively. For once he had no joke, no pun, just the feelings in his head that he was sorting through. Soon though, sleep took them both.

Morning light filled the living room, the rest of the house coming downstairs to find a pair of skeletons mingled together in what looked a rather uncomfortable twine on the couch. Half of Vivaldi's face pushed into Sans' jacket, fingers curled tightly in his shirt. His own arms resting across her back in a protective curl, his skull leaning forward to rest against her own. Frisk tilted her head and smirked a bit, holding a finger to her mouth to Toriel who chuckled quietly and nodded, the two heading towards the kitchen to start breakfast. Such was it that Papyrus found them, the tall skeleton in a good mood as usual as he descended the stairs. He paused when he could look fully into the living room, taking in the sight of the two skeletons with a smirk. Walking over to the couch in an uncharacteristically quiet way he smiled and leaned close.

“GOOD MORNING BROTHER!” Instantly both of them were wide eyed, Vivaldi launching herself to the other side of the couch with a yelp, pushing backwards too hard and falling over the arm to the floor with a surprised grunt. She looked around, terror on her features before noticing that it was just Papyrus and the look of fear turned to embarrassment, blue-purple dusting her cheekbones. Sans scratching the back of his skull and chuckling, his face blue, as he looked up at Papyrus.

“Mornin bro. Sleep well?” Sans not making notice of the rather intimate way they had been discovered, he glanced over at the door to the kitchen, seeing a pair of hazel eyes peeking out before they vanished back into the other room with a giggle. Apparently everyone had seen them... well then, he wasn't ashamed so he just reclined a bit with an easygoing smile.

“NYEH HEH HEH! INDEED I DID!” Papyrus responded and looked over at Vivaldi who was trying to get her wits about her. She was still a bit jumpy and when he moved suddenly in her direction she inadvertently cringed away, lifting her arms as if expecting to be struck. He pretended not to notice, though the older skeleton brother did and raised a brow ever so slightly. She truly was quite traumatized... it was a wonder she was functioning at all. “VIVALDI! I AM SURE A SHOWER WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL MUCH BETTER. LATER WE CAN GO TO SEE ALL THE OTHERS! THEY HAVE MISSED YOU!” She lowered her arms when she realized what she had just done, pulling them behind her back to try and stifle the urge to protect herself when he moved suddenly. She offered a weak smile and nodded. 

“O...okay Paps. I'd love that, thanks.” Voice trembling a bit as she stood up, wincing as a twinge ran up her spine and she stretched a bit to try and relieve the pain. Glancing between the brothers she offered a smile and walked into the kitchen. A yelp escaped her and she flinched visibly when Frisk tackled her in a hug, the girl not noticing but Toriel did. The skeleton looked at the goat monster with a 'please just let me talk about it later.' look and received a nod of agreement. No sense in worrying Frisk more then she had been. “Tori... do you maybe have something I can change into until I can get this stuff washed and... mended? I am sure I look atrocious.” She fingered a clump of blood colored hair with a frown, Toriel handed her mixing bowl to Frisk to stir and laughed. Leading the woman upstairs and pulling out a dress that she had given Vivaldi before she vanished. They had found her apartment, and the lack of things in it had appalled the goat monster, and collected her things in case she returned someday. Vivaldi took the wine colored sundress and a pair of black leggings in her fingers before smiling weakly at Toriel. “Thank you so much...” The woman knew the broken monster before her wasn't saying thank you for the clothes.

“Have a nice hot shower and then join us for breakfast, my child.” She smiled and rested a paw on her shoulder before heading back downstairs to finish. Vivaldi moved to the guest bathroom and locked the door behind her, stripping off her blood and marrow soaked clothing and starting her shower. Maybe after she could feel a little more like herself. The water ran red for what felt like ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a little something to go with this. Here is how I picture Vivaldi. :3
> 
> https://imgur.com/5CO9bck
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!


	11. Intransigent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of relief before back to the Grind, Viva. She is fun to torture I have to admit. Here we have a bit of Vivaldi winning over our favorite Fell, Red has torn her literally to pieces more than once, but she has never once raised a finger against him. That night she senses him outside the shed, and she decides to take matters into her own hands. I do admit to having a preference for Red, he's my little atomic fireball. Spicy on the outside with a sweet core. <3

Stepping out of the bathroom after toweling the worst of the water from her hair, the back of her dress catching any of the drips from the once again pristine locks. She held her blood soaked clothing in one hand and looked at them wistfully. Hopefully they would come clean... she wasn't sure what she would do if she had to wear something else as her go to. Wandering downstairs she walked into the laundry room and began to work some stain remover into the blood and marrow splatters on her shorts. Flashes of her time in that shed coming back to her and she shuddered, dropping to her knees and resting her head on the washing machine. She wasn't aware she was screaming until she felt Toriel's hand on her back and she jumped away, eyes wide and smashing her back against the wall. Terror evident on her face. Frisk peeked around her mother and made her way to her sister figure, she approached slowly like you would a frightened animal and Vivaldi's panic began to ebb slowly. She wasn't in the shed, she was safe. Safe... with friends. Right?

'For the moment.' that traitorous voice laughed in her head and she flinched when Frisk lay her tiny hands on her shoulders. She knew the child was saying something and her eyes focused on her lips trying to hear but coming up with blanks. 

“W-what?” She managed after a moment, a dull humming sound fading from her hearing as she looked hard at Frisk. Really trying to concentrate. 

“I said it's okay Viva. You're alright. No one is gonna hurt you here.” The girl repeated and she let out a dry laugh, feeling quite insane at the moment. That she would fear anyone here. No one in this house had ever done anything to hurt her, the idea that anyone would WANT to hurt her was such an outlandish thing. She pressed her hands to her face, hiding herself from their eyes and let out a ragged breath as her manic laughter died. Frisk took the pair of shorts from the ground beside her and made busy working the stains out before putting everything in to wash. Reaching her hands down she peeled Vivaldi's away from her face and pulled her to her feet. Leading her from the room she nudged her towards an empty chair at the table, Papyrus gave her a soft look and she tried to smile for him. She wasn't sure it worked if his expression was any indication. The meal was uneventful, Sans watching her closely as every little sound made her jump or shy away, and when it was done she collected the plates bringing them to the sink to wash them before Toriel could stop her. Needing to keep herself moving else she would fall apart.

\-----------------------------

Vivaldi woke up with a groan, pushing her fingers through her short hair and noticing she was alone. She looked down at her form, her clothing torn and shame flushed in her cheeks. Was this really much better then the drugs? She closed her eyes and thought back to before she'd even met Gaster, she'd been living with her parents in a town that was nothing but mixed species couples. Her mother was a human, some said she was a mage but she wasn't sure that humans could have magic anymore, her hair was the color of wet ink and her eyes were ice blue. Her mother was beautiful. She looked down at her exposed bone and flexed her fingers in the air. Her father was a skeleton, a soft guy who was always laughing softly. Went by the name of Roman, and was pretty typical of what you would expect a skeleton monster to look like. She missed them. She missed her friends, other human-monster hybrids like her.

She wondered if everyone was okay. She hoped so, Gaster had never shown any interest in any of the other hybrids like her beyond morbid curiosity. But then, none of them were as strong as her, maybe her mother HAD been a mage. It would explain a few things, but if she was her mother didn't even know. She'd never seen her mother use magic, and even had been a bit afraid when Vivaldi's started manifesting. Her father had just laughed and patted the human's shoulder, telling her it was fine and that her magic wouldn't hurt anyone. She missed the days of piano lessons and singing with her parents. She hoped they were okay.

She wondered if 01 was okay, probably not. Even if she survived she was gonna be messed up mentally. She almost wished the poor thing would dust, 02 might stand a better chance since her bones wouldn't be frail from her beating. 

Standing up slowly she made her way to the bathroom, trying to ignore the sticky feeling between her thighs. Just wash it away like it never happened. It was all she could do. Still, that dirty feeling in the hollow of her SOUL really bothered her.

\-----------------------------

Frisk took Vivaldi's hand and pulled her out back, sitting on the steps of their deck and glancing over at the sullen monster. Viva didn't make eye contact, instead focusing her attention on the snow that piled up on the ground. Wasn't the child cold? She shrugged out of her replacement jacket and draped it over the girl's shoulders, she was a bit more resilient to the cold. She had put her other clothes back on as soon as they were clean, smiling at Toriel thankfully and feeling more like herself. The dress was cute, but it wasn't her. Still, sitting on the steps, looking over at the girl, she wondered what was on the human's mind.

“Viva... what happened?” She asked quietly and Vivaldi looked away, licking her lips nervously. “I know something bad happened. I can handle it, you saw the genocide runs, you know I'm not so new to bad things happening.” This was true, but she really didn't want to burden the child.

“Someone beat me up, that's all. I did the wrong thing, and apparently insulted him.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Couldn't bring myself to fight back. Can't hurt them, would probably hurt me more to strike back to be honest.”

“You did something to insult someone? Viva, I'm not that gullible.” Frisk raised a brow. “And there are other ways to fight back you know, not everything is violence.” The 9 year old waggled her brows and pursed her lips flirtatiously. How the hell does a child know that much about flirting!? One of Vivaldi's brows twitched and she coughed.

“I... uh... don't think that's a good idea.” She mumbled. Frisk stopped and looked at her, then narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. 

“Whyyyyyy? Little bit of harmless flirting never hurt nobody.” She smirked and shimmied a bit closer to the woman who twitched away. OH no you don't child! You are not working your charms on this void walker! “Is he cuuuuuuuute?”

“Uh... I … guess? It's kinda weird.” She chewed on her lip. “He reminds me too much of... someone else.” she didn't elaborate further, but Frisk was fucking crafty and smart as hell. She looked up at Vivaldi with a knowing smirk and leaned in reaaaaaally close to her ear.

“Is it Sans?” The words were whispered so quietly that she would have missed it if she wasn't really listening. As it was she shot off the stairs, sliding in the snow til she turned and stared at the child. HOW DOES SHE DO THINGS LIKE THAT?! Her right eye twitched and she wanted the nearest snowpoff to just eat her, her blush burning brightly on her cheeks as she stared at the hysterically laughing human. “It is! OMG! I knew it. MY OTP!!!!!” She crowed, getting strange looks through the window from Asgore and Toriel. Welp. Time to die. She turned and flopped face first into the snow. Just die now. Shoulda just let herself dust the night before. Yep. Dead. She could still hear Frisk laughing and she reached her arms out, burying herself in the snow. 

“Shut uuuuuup Frisk.” She whined. The girl got up from her seat and walked to where she was half buried in the snow, leaning over her. 

“I say do it. If it's that, then it's not wrong. We all know after all.” She grinned and Viva's head shot up, eyes wide. 

“WHAT?! Who all knows what!?” Her voice was shrill even though she was almost whispering. Frisk just smirked and walked away. She shot up and threw a handful of snow at the girl. “WHO KNOWS WHAT!!! FRISK!”

“Just go for it Viva. You won't be disappointed.” Cryptic fucking child! She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, scowling as Frisk went back inside. 

\-----------------------------

“Is she healed enough to go back?” Gaster's voice droned idly, the techs scrambling to check her stats. The head scientist sighed, they should have been on top of this already, he had more “important” things he could be doing with his time.

“She's at nearly 75% recovery. HP at 100% but form is still weakened. Sir.” One of the female techs called out and he nodded. Good enough. “Should we reinsert her into F001?”

“Indeed. Gotta get that one cleared out as soon as possible so we can move to a few at risk barriers.” He hummed and looked at the state of S027 and D139, Well, if it got too much they could fudge the memories of 02 and deploy her but that could get really messy if they need her. A few keystrokes later the insert protocol was initiated. The Original stared hard at the screen, sitting at Gaster's side obediently though willing her own knowledge and abilities to reach the girl, maybe it would help her avoid the pitfalls she fell in.

\-----------------------------

Vivaldi wandered into the house shortly after Frisk when she had collected herself and forced the blush away, arms folded across her chest and a huff escaping her. It was barely past noon but she was tired already, still healing she supposed. When she first felt the tingle of the bindings, she looked around in a panic. No no no. Not already. 

“Friiiisk...” She whined low, wrapping her arms around herself and squeezing as the familiar feeling of being pulled apart began in her lower spine, crushing her jacket to her chest in the process. “Torrrielll...” She tried again when Frisk didn't immediately respond. Sans and Papyrus had gone off to do a few errands and had said they would be back before dinner. This hurt more then usual, probably because she wasn't really healed yet. “Noooo...” A groaned plea that went unanswered as she grit her teeth. She heard the goat monster hurrying her direction, and she turned her eyes to the motherly woman as felt the violent pull. “I'm sorry... can't stay.” She gasped and before her eyes, the lilac haired woman was gone. 

“Hey there Sweetheart. Welcome back.” Her eyes went wide then a strike to the back of her head sent everything into darkness.

\------------------------------

It was bitter cold, her clothing in tatters and her HP dangerously low, he never dusted her, but he came close more then once. He was so difficult, obnoxiously so really, and he knew for a “fact” she could destroy him if she chose to. Her refusal to defend herself really bothered him, as did her 'answers' that didn't answer any of his questions. She rested her head wearily on the slats of the shed, a few of her ribs were fairly well broken but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She was going to get through to him. I only she could figure out how. The crunch of the snow outside caused her eyes to open slightly and she got an idea. He was listening to her... let's give him what he wants. Taking a ragged breath she began to sing her her low soprano voice a song she had heard on the surface. Sans liked her singing, maybe it would help here.

“Say something I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me to.” She started softly, “Anywhere I would have followed you.... Say something I'm giving up on you!” her voice rang through the night, she heard him pause in his movements, listening closely. “And I... am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all. And I... will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love.... just starting to crawl.” She let her voice gain in power as she sang though it wavered as pain from her ribs ripped through her, tapping her foot on the wooden floorboards for her beat. She could hear his claws rap lightly on the wall as he leaned on the other side. “Say something I'm giving up on you! I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you! Oooooh... Anywhere I would have followed you! Say something I'm giving up on youuuuu....” She took a deep breath, a hitch in her throat as tears threatened to take her emotions. 

What was she doing? He heard her breathing raggedly, perhaps he'd been too rough in his interrogation this time. He would find out who this damn monster was one way or the other. Then he heard a tiny voice start, stepping closer to the shed he leaned in and listened. Was she... singing? His eyes went wide, listening to the words that came from within the shed. 

“And I.... will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love.... and I'm saying goodbye!” The monster's voice crackled with emotion as he listened closely, his eyes widening at the words feeling the power of her magic vibrating through the wall. He could hear the tears in the timbre of her voice, what was all this nonsense. She couldn't possibly, not after what he had done to her over and over. “Say something I'm giving up on youuuuu. Say something! I'll the one if you want me to! Say something I'm giving up! If you want me to.. ooooh if you want me to! Anywhere I would have followed you! Say something! Say SOMETHING! Say something... ahhhhh....” Her voice trembled as her foot beat on the floor in rhythm, her fingers scratching against the wood boards of the wall just opposite of his own on the rough cut slats. His eyes were wide, there was no way, there was absolutely no way. He took a shortcut into the shed, standing over the monster who was half slumped against the wall, tears of magic rolling down her cheeks, a look of absolute despair on her features not even her eye lights visible. She mumbled the last bit of the song, her voice weak and sad. “Say something I'm giving up on you....” Her voice finally trailing off into the dark of the night, eyes lax and pale hair hanging over her face in bloody strings.

“D'ja mean that?” he growled gruffly, her eyes opening more and her eye lights flickering feebly in her sockets as she looked up at him. She had no words to say that would convince him, she knew that, so instead she pulled her legs under her form, using the wall to push herself to her feet. She nearly fell back to the floor once before she was standing before him. She was just ever so slightly shorter than the gruff skeleton, holding her ribs with one arm as she looked at him. “Well!? Yer gonna answer fer once!” He snarled and she smiled as best she could, reaching up towards him with her good hand, trailing her fingers along his cheek lightly. A lover's caress. He recoiled slightly as if she was about to finally hit him, only to let his eyes widen when the attack never happened.

She couldn't really speak well standing up, gulping air around broken ribs as more pressure was put on them to perform, so instead she took Frisk's advice and leaned in close to the now quite wary monster. Curling her fingers in the fur around his collar she pressed her lips to his teeth for a moment before her strength gave out and she sagged to the ground, releasing his jacket and gasping for breath as her eyes closed. He stared down at her wide eyed, doing a quick CHECK on her curiously. 

Vivaldi  
LV 19  
HP 2/24900

AT: 97 EXP: 50800  
DF: 102 NEXT: 200

WEAPON: none  
ARMOR: Void Guard

Gold: 0 Killed: 109

She could kill him without a bit of difficulty, even if she just waited till he was too worn out to fight back against her. She could easily take him out, yet she had never lifted a finger against him even in self defense. And now she had gone and kissed him?! His glowing eyes took in the damage he had done earlier that night, broken ribs, he was sure her arm was fractured at the very least, a crack in her skull from above her right eye to her chin. Why? Why?! His teeth grit, his SOUL aching at all the damage he had caused, the golden canine grinding against enamel. Kneeling down he quickly scooped up the unconscious female. Then they were gone from the shed, the skeleton setting her on his bed gently. He wasn't all that good at healing magic, but he could do a bit. His magic flared, letting it fall over her and blinking in surprise as her own flared to meet his. He glanced at her face, she was still out like a light, there was no way her magic should be active. He ignored the pale purple-blue tone of her magic and began to heal the breaks in her ribs. Not sure if they'd ever be as flawless as they once had been, he had broken her so badly. Damn his stubborn anger! CHECKing her again he was satisfied that she wasn't going to dust, her HP drifting well into the double digits. He sat a few feet away, leaning against the wall and tugging his jacket around himself a bit more before drifting off, the last thing he heard from her was a single whimpered word. “Sans...”

Morning light spilled through the window, making her flinch before tenderly pushing her hands under her form. Her arm protested, creaks audible where the bone was not healed quite yet, but she managed to sit herself up and look around. Confusion on her face as she took in her surroundings, her motions slow as she finally rested her gaze on the skeleton who was sleeping a short distance away. As quietly as she could manage she rolled so that her feet could rest on the floor, moving toward him with a wraith like silence and she knelt, her face twisted in a mixture of happiness and confusion. She reached out with one hand ever so slightly, the very tips of her phalanges tracing the edge of his skull tenderly before she leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead, giving in to the pull on her SOUL. He stirred slightly, only opening his eyes when she was settled into a seated position in front of him. She still looked a complete mess, her bones spider webbed with cracks and breaks, sitting tenderly since her hip ached. 

“Morning.” She smiled ever so slightly, the skeleton scowling slightly and leaning his head away from her. She kept the hurt from reaching her eyes, her smile unfaltering, and leaned against the wall, still exhausted. 

“Ya should be asleep still. Healin.” Red's grumbles caused her to smile a bit broader, head tilting ever so slightly. “Wha' you think yer doin outta bed?” She shrugged a shoulder, leaning heavily on the wall for support. “Bones ain't gonna heal tha' way.” His gruffness was undercut with concern.

“I just wanted to thank you...” She answered after a moment, rubbing her sore arm with the more stable one. “... for healing me.” She clarified after a moment not sure if more would be a good idea, she had no idea what he was thinking, looking up at him ever so slightly. She could see the red blush across his bones and it gave her hope, perhaps the monster she loved really WAS in there... hiding because of the terrible universe he was subjected to.

“Well now ya thanked me. Get t'bed!” He growled, trying to cover up his feelings with a harsh tone that wasn't all that convincing. He cursed mentally, this was so much easier when he was ignoring what his SOUL was tellin him. Nodding her head she winced and pushed herself to her feet, limping back to the bed and getting back onto it. “Damn woman, got t'make sure those bones don't mend wrong. Y'hungry?” She nodded her head and he grunted before standing up. “Dun leave th' room. Capishe?” He growled and she nodded again, with a nod the grumpy skeleton left and she settled back into his blankets, eyes closing again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad getting to know him too... he may be a giant asshole, but... well he felt like Sans so maybe he was him too? Different, but him.


	12. Acrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivaldi's meeting with Sans's younger brother isn't something that she was expecting. She gets a little bit angry. Then she brings up a name that was best left forgotten.

She didn't know how long she was asleep, though that didn't matter as the sound of something hitting a wall below her made her shoot out of the bed. Her eyes were wide, magic flared, and she looked around in obvious panic. She noticed the bag of food beside the bed and went to reach for it until she heard the voices from out of the room.

“YOU PATHETIC PILE OF BONES! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING NOT REPORTING TO YOUR SENTRY POST!? USELESS! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE!” She picked up the strangely angry tone of Papyrus. She had never heard the energetic skeleton ever sound cross before. Her eyes narrowed and she moved silently towards the door, her head tilted to the side slightly. 

“B-Boss... I can explai...” She heard Sans' voice, he sounded like he was afraid and his words cut off abruptly followed by another crash. What the hell was going on?! She threw open the door, looking down below her to see a very.... edgy.. Papyrus looming over Sans, his booted foot stepping down on the smaller skeleton's skull causing him to grit his teeth and groan in pain. Her right brow twitched ever so slightly, fists curling in on themselves as she looked down. Hoping she was not seeing what she was seeing. An anger she didn't recognize bubbled in her, a possessiveness she didn't know she had. Yeah, he had been a giant dick to her, he had fucked her up more then once without any real reason to do so but now she was seeing WHY he was like that. The sweet cinnamon roll she knew didn't exist in this world and it pissed her off. Sans was HERS. That thought made her uncomfortable at how easy it came from her, but she didn't find it completely disagreeable.

“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES, SANS! THERE IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF YOUR PUNISHMENT.” Papyrus snarled, pressing harder on Sans's skull and causing a small crack to start under the pressure. Vivaldi's teeth grit and she clenched the banister before leaping over it and landing beside Papyrus, causing him to step back a few paces in surprise. Her damaged bones groaned in protest but she paid the pain no mind, her narrowed eyes finding her target. The small skeleton woman glared up at Papyrus with burning eyes, the spiderwebs of fractures on her form still visible but mostly healed and no less making her look a bit intimidating as her hair settled back around her shoulders and back. “WHO THE FUCK IS THIS, SANS?! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR WHORES HANGING AROUND THE HOUSE!” The snarl came from the younger brother causing Sans to flinch, trying to get himself back to his feet. She curled her lip and kept her gaze locked on Papyrus. 

“Name's Vivaldi.” She growled out the words, Sans was a bit taken aback at her tone. She had never sounded angry even when he was beating the living hell out of her, he had to admit it was kinda hot. “I'd appreciate if you would NOT do that again.” She finished, folding her arms across her chest. “You wanna be mad at someone for him being late, you can be mad at me. I kept him up.” She spread her feet ever so slightly, as if welcoming a fight and Papyrus took a moment to CHECK her.

Vivaldi – LV 19 HP 62% - 97 ATK 102 DEF  
*Kinda pissed off right now  
*No one hurts what is HERS

His eyes went wide when he saw her LV. Even the King wasn't such a high LV.... he paused and seemed to be contemplating his options, he wasn't sure if he could dust such a high level monster, and the way she had asserted himself made him think that she could handle herself in a fight. Hell to have such a high LV she must be able to hold her own, even though her HP was not full he didn't want to chance it. 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” Papyrus sneered and she gave him a roll of her eyes. She just told him who she was and she had felt the CHECK. Very well he wants more explanation then she could fake something good, of that she was sure.

“Told ya, I'm Vivaldi. Human hunter. Merc. However you want to call it.” She rolled one shoulder as if stretching it out, her magic flaring as she did and she knew he felt it. “My boy here gave me a hand when I got in a bit of a jam, I owe him a bit of a life debt and I'm not about to let someone go about fuckin him up on my watch.” She shrugged out of her jacket and let it fall to the floor, eyeing the taller skeleton up and down as her tattered shirt clung to her. He was starting to look nervous. “So. I gotta ask, gonna make me get my hands dirty? I'm pretty annoyed that my sleep has been disturbed and don't know if I could stop myself if I start a fight now.” She smirked wickedly, letting a crazed look cross her face and Papyrus was officially unnerved. He didn't know enough about this monster, if he needed to dust her later he could. Best not to start a fight until he knew more about this monster. 

“NYEH! SO LONG AS YOU DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF HIS CHORES I DON'T FUCKING CARE.” He covered after a moment. Sans gave an appraising look at Vivaldi, not sure if she was bluffing or not. She had seemed too innocent before, but he didn't let anything cross his face. Not wanting to give Papyrus anything to work with. “I HAVE THINGS TO DO, PUZZLES TO RECALIBRATE. JUST DON'T GET IN THE WAY.” With that the taller skeleton stormed out of the house and Vivaldi let out a breath, rubbing her face. 

“Ffffff.. he bought it. Thank god.” She huffed out and glanced over at Sans who had managed to sit himself up with a smirk on his face, he fuckin knew it. She wasn't a fighter, she was too meek and kind. “You alright?” Vivaldi flopped to a seat and looked over at the other skeleton with a concerned look. “Sorry if it wasn't my place to intervene.... I don't like people hurtin you.” A half truth he decided, he wasn't sure how to take that knowledge. She rubbed the back of her skull idly, looking away from him. Was she blushing? He couldn't be sure in the fairly dim light. She reached a hand up to check the crack that was on the side of Sans's head from Papyrus' boot. 

“Tha was a HELL of a bluff, sweetheart. S'good ya got all tha' LV to make Boss think twice 'bout outright attackin ya.” He grumbled. “But ya didn't haveta do that. Boss won't dust me... least I hope not.” He finished a bit uncertainly. He looked up at Vivaldi again to notice her pained look, wondering if her broken bones were hurting her he leaned up. “Hey, are ya okay? Yer bones ain't hurtin are they?” She shook her head at his question and he blinked, confused. “Then what's wrong?” He didn't have a clue as she tossed her arms around him and hugged him tightly, her fingers curling into his jacket.

“I am so sorry. I didn't get here soon enough to fix this place.” She whimpered the words out. Sans blinked, a bit uncomfortable, he hadn't been hugged in... who knows how long but it was nice, he wouldn't stop her from doing it more. Though he would NEVER admit that. She drew back after a moment and locked her eyes with his, and for the first time she allowed her SOUL to be felt by the other skeleton. Letting him feel the concern, the hope, the tentative love... the last really surprised him and he tilted his head in confusion at her. She merely smiled back up at him with that same friendly smile she always had, she couldn't be serious. He had nearly killed her more then once! There was no way.... Then it snapped. She kept coming back, she never fought back or even resisted. Not from the first time he put his hands on her in his anger, the pain in his own SOUL every time he hurt her. “I'm not strong enough.” She looked down, brows pulling together in shame and she curled her fingers against the carpet. “I'm sorry. I wish I could do more than bluff. My magic is largely defensive and a strange sort of healing.”

“Hey. I ain't that weak, dun you worry yer pretty lil head. Let me take care of ya fer a bit, kay sweetheart?” He put a clawed finger under her chin to lift her gaze back to his. He could still feel her SOUL radiating emotion, fear and apprehension mixing with the underlying love that she was sending towards him. He could feel his own SOUL humming softly in response but he refused to let her know, she already was affecting him. “Sides, with yer LV ain't nobody round 'ere gonna bother you too much. If they notice even Boss not messing with ya then they'll stay clear.” Her fingers curled tighter and she grit her teeth so hard he could almost hear them grind. “Sweetheart?”

“What good is all the power I have if I can't protect you?! What good is it?” She muttered. “I won't be able to protect Frisk here. I won't be able to protect you.... I'm useless.” She punched the floor, a surge of pain rolling up her arm as the fractures in her bones were lightly jarred. She didn't even let out a squeak though he could see the pain that radiated through her magic. She was tougher then he thought, but then she had only really screamed under his torture when it got really intense. “I have all this god damn magic and it's useless.” She looked up at him, “It can't do anything to protect those I … I... Even in the other barrier. All I could do was offer support” She let her voice trail off, she wasn't sure how he'd react to hearing the word, she knew he could feel it but hearing it is a whole different thing. He blinked. She had been in OTHER barriers? He really had questions for her now.

“Keh. Dun you worry bout it. Ya got me, I'm tough enough to take care o' anythin that comes at us. S'long as yer LV is how it is I dun see many challengin' ya.” He offered in his usual gruff tone. She hoped that he was right, but she knew better then to put her hopes in that. She stood up slowly, her bones aching dully and she shut off her SOUL from him, hugging her arms around herself. Suddenly afraid.

“A child is gonna come through the Ruins soon.” She said dully and Sans' eyes got wide. “A very special child. I have taken measure to ensure it will do the job... can you protect it for me?” She looked at him slowly, he wasn't one to make promises. “I protected their SOUL with my magic, to keep them on the right path. The path that will break the barrier, set YOU free.” She paced, panic starting to fill her. This was not good, she didn't have the time to properly explain, she doubted she'd be ALLOWED to properly explain, and she scrubbed her hands over her face. She wasn't ready and she scowled at the wall as that tenor vibrated in her head. 'Mention Gaster.' He blinked a few times, clearly not following. What was she on about? Looking over at him she could tell he wasn't following her incoherent babbling. Sitting back down she rested her elbows on her knees. “I know you know about the Resets. And you know about the Void... Memories from Gaster are-” His hand clapped over her mouth at the name and her eyes widened at the evident fear in his eyes.

“Where did you learn that name?!” He looked around nervously, as if that ghost could find them here. She pulled his hand from her mouth and blinked a few times, she had never see him show actual fear before and she scooted closer to him. 

“What..? Well. I was created in the Void, it instilled the knowledge of the timelines in me.” She answered softly “Sans... are you alright?” Her look of concern wasn't lost on him, one of her hands reaching towards him and he flinched. She lowered her hand, not sure what was bothering him so. Her eyes narrowed slightly, searching through her knowledge of the timelines her magic flaring as she searched for the memories of this Fell barrier. When she found the memories from this one she let her mind start digging into it, her eyes widened suddenly and he could almost hear her mind stop. So much pain, betrayal, the experiments... She threw herself away from him against the floor those memories burning into he mind like the others. It explained so much, but why would he do such things? The horror in her eyes made it clear to him that she knew something, if not everything. “No.... no..... no no nonono.... he... NO! I... I'll... ” Standing up she bolted from the house, vanishing into the woods before he could stop her. She couldn't face him. She couldn't see that pain on him... it was too much. Piled onto the trauma that Chara pushed into her mind, she felt her resolve crumble and she disappeared into the trees. Only one thing was clear in her mind. She'd kill the man if she ever met him, in the Void or not. She would destroy him.

\--------------------------

Vivaldi sat in the snow, letting it pile around her as the blizzard intensified, her eyes wide and unblinking as the memories replayed over and over in her mind. Mortified with her careless words with Sans. Fingers curled against her skull as she stared into the encroaching darkness. So much pain, so much distrust... she was supposed to PROTECT THEM! It didn't take long for her to be nearly buried in the snow, all traces of her passing gone to the elements. A tremble ran through her, the experiments replaying over and over and over in her mind until she thought she'd go mad, she couldn't stop her brain from replaying the memories. Oh how he had suffered, it tore at her SOUL.

'You need to go back and get ready for the child to arrive.' the voice in her head insisted, it's low tenor vibrating in her skull. 

“No.” she whispered to it and her fingers clenched against her skull. “I don't deserve to see him. I don't deserve to be near him.” Snow nearly obscured her eyes, the faintest bit of her eye lights glancing over the drift she had become.

'That is not the point. You have a job to do.' It snarled back and she shivered at the anger in the voice. 'Your stupid feelings are irrelevant.' 

“They are not stupid feelings. I failed. I dredged up painful memories because I didn't take a moment to learn the timeline.” Her voice was broken. “I hurt him..... I deserve to freeze.”

'GET UP OR YOU WILL GO BACK TO THE VOID!' it screeched and for the first time Vivaldi wasn't sure the voice WAS that of the Void. She just closed her eyes, that last bit of darkness now hidden from view as the snow hid her in the forest. 

“I don't care...” She mumbled, her voice empty. She was feeling numb, she wasn't even sure she could get up if she wanted to, could skeletons freeze to death? She wasn't sure. The sound of snow crunching barely registering in her mind before she heard his voice.

“Sweetheart. I know yer 'round here somewhere.” Sans's voice in the trees made her open her eyes ever so slightly, glancing over the snow that covered her. She could see him not far away, looking around. “Where ya at? I heard ya mumblin to yerself.” Her eyes closed again, she didn't deserve him. “C'mon I ain't leavin till ya let me know where ya are.” She lifted her head ever so slightly, snow falling off her skull to fill the inside of her jacket and shirt. Still it made and audible sound and he glanced over, seeing her form in the snow now that she wasn't completely covered in it. Walking over to her he held a hand out to the still mostly snow covered monster, who looked away and rested her chin back on her knees. 

“Go home Sans...” She mumbled quietly “You know where I am now... you can go home. I'm fine.” He snorted and reached his hand into the snow, finding hers and pulling her to her feet. She nearly fell, her joints filled with ice and snow and she wobbled unsteadily before he scooped her up in his arms, teleporting the two them back to his room.

“Don't ya do that again! D'hear me?!” He nearly roared, she looked down at her hands guiltily. “I was worried sick 'bout ya!” He set her on the bed and she hunched her shoulders, still refusing to make eye contact with him. “Ya tryin ta dust yerself?” She shook her head a few times, she wasn't even sure she COULD die... every time she came close to death the Void yanked her out of the universe. 

“I'm sorry.” she whispered the words, the ice and snow in her shirt and jacket melting and soaking her through. “I am so so sorry...” It was then he realized she wasn't apologizing for running of. A shiver as the cold finally hit her and he sat and pulled the woman into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and she tucked her head under his chin. “I didn't realize.”

“S'alright. Jus don't scare me like that. I'm not used ta carin bout anyone, and it is a liability to openly show weaknesses like caring.” He muttered. “I was worried ya went and got yerself dead.” And just like the weariness of her wounds, both physical and mental, broke her, she allowed herself to really collapse against him, fingers finding the edge of his jacket and curling into it. She felt him stiffen before relaxing when he realized she wasn't going to hit him, reclining against the wall with her wrapped up in his arms. She felt safe as strange as that was, and the soft hum of contentment let her know Sans felt the same as he fell asleep. 

She wasn't sure when she started humming, music had a way of keeping her calm, and from the way Sans' arms curled a bit tighter around her she didn't think he was disturbed by it too much. The words escaping her softly “But baby I've been here before... I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch.... and love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah...” Magic wrapped around her, her eyes flared brightly in the darkness as the magic soaked itself around her damaged bones, her damaged mind, soothing away her hurts and her fears, not healing her outright but the soothing to her mind and body were more then she could have hoped for otherwise. The song had returned to humming, her magic still working on the damage to her own body before it started to curl around Sans, seeping into the cracks and damage his brother often inflicted on him, reinforcing old injury, easing new. She tried to pull her magic back, knowing what she was doing was far too intimate a thing to just do. But she wanted some way to protect him.... her SOUL thrummed against her mind, infusing him with her essence in a subtle way, just enough to give protection to him. It brushed against his SOUL slightly as it pulled back into her, causing him to stir slightly and pull her tightly to him. She hadn't felt so safe in such a long time. She allowed herself to sleep finally, so very tired, though she let her magic fill the room, a warning against anyone thinking of invading this tiny sanctuary she made. Outside the door Papyrus felt the magic swell protectively in the room, his hand on the knob like he was about to burst in but thought the better of it.


	13. Verisimilitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down. Liek whoa. A few fav skeles are made known. They'll be important later. Very important.

When Vivaldi woke up she was nestled against Sans' chest, looking around she saw her magic arcing around her body, filling the room as a warning against intruders. She winced as she sat up slowly, doing her best not to disturb Sans and her magic fluttered before flicking out of existence. Standing up she cast an affectionate glance at Sans before exiting the room and heading down the stairs. She really needed to wash the blood out of her hair and she assumed there would be a sink in the kitchen if nothing else. What she wasn't expecting was to see Papyrus in there already, she froze nervously and he noticed that. Her bravado of the previous day seemed to be completely extinguished and he looked at her curiously.

“Good morning, Papyrus.” She stated quietly and stepped around him to the sink. “Did you sleep well?” She continued, turning on the tap and testing the temperature before dunking her head under the cold stream. A gasp of displeasure at the frigid temp pulled from her but she scrubbed her hair as clean as she could. Wringing out the strands of hair she cleaned the left over blood out of the sink and let the wet locks fall against her back. Papyrus hadn't answered her, instead watching her with a calculating look. “We got off on the wrong foot I think. I want what you guys want.”

“I HIGHLY DOUBT A MERE MERCENARY COULD WANT WHAT WE WANT.” Papyrus' sneer was full of contempt. “BUT I ADMIT I AM CURIOUS AS TO WHAT YOU DO WANT.” He finally admitted and she pursed her lips, crossing her arms across her chest. He was right, she didn't want what he wanted, this place was brutal and not to her tastes. She wanted to FIX it. But that would be the kid's job and she couldn't tell him about the kid. She'd gathered a good bit from the other Sans that Papyrus had no clue about the resets or timelines, her own memories solidified that.

“Fair enough. I want to fix this broken hell hole.” She admitted with a shrug, looking at Papyrus. “I wanna fix this broken shit between you and your brother. What I saw yesterday. Not acceptable, and you should know better, _Papyrus_ ” She narrowed her eyes at him and he glared back at her. 

“IT IS NO CONCERN OF YOURS HOW MY BROTHER AND I TREAT EACH OTHER.” His snap didn't surprise her and she slammed her hand down on the table, hopping up onto the surface so she could be face to face with the tall monster. 

“Anything that concerns Sans concerns me.” She hissed lowly and her eyes flared lilac struck through with yellow as what she felt was justified anger flooded her. “The faster you accept that fact the happier we're all gonna be.” She was angry again. The LV was messing with her emotions and she knew that, but she also seemed to sense that this monster wouldn't react well to her normal, passive approach. “Sans is MINE.” Her eyes narrowed and she got directly in his face.

“I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I PUT YOU DOWN LIKE THE RABID DOG YOU CLEARLY ARE.” Papyrus snapped back and his hand lifted to backhand her off the table and she steeled herself for it. It didn't come. His arm was gripped in the clawed phalanges of Sans and the two of them looked at him curiously. Not sure when he woke up. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, SANS?” Papyrus snapped and yanked his arm out of his brother's grip. 

“Gettin ready fer mah shift, Boss.” He answered with a smirk, shrugging his shoulders as he watched Vivaldi hop from the table. He could tell she was still angry but she hadn't raised a hand to his little bro and that was something he could appreciate. She moved around him and disappeared into the other room, sitting on the couch and tugging on a string on her ruined shorts. “Heh Boss, she's somethin else eh?” Sans smirked and Papyrus sneered at his brother and folded his arms. 

“I DO NOT TRUST HER. SHE DOES NOT ACT APPROPRIATELY AND DOES NOT CARRY THE ATTITUDE REQUIRED FOR AN LV LIKE HERS.” Papyrus didn't look at his brother, his glare fixed on the woman sitting on his couch with a nonchalant expression on her face. She was too soft. It didn't sit right with the tall skeleton. 

“She's different, tha's fer sure. Don't worry Boss, ya don't gotta worry none 'bout her. She's tryin ta get th' barrier broken too. Told me as much 'erself.” Sans pulled out a bottle of mustard from the fridge and tucked it into the inside of his coat. He walked past Papyrus and looked at Vivaldi. “Ya wanna stay here an rest?” His tone was concerned, he wanted her to rest and heal but when he saw her eyes shift to Papyrus then back to him she shook her head. 

“Naw. I got some things to explain anyways. I'll tag along.” She stood up and walked up the stairs to his room, picking up her jacket and sneakers she'd kicked off sometime during the night. Shoving her feet into them, throwing her jacket on she looked at him and smirked crookedly and his SOUL fluttered. He wrapped an arm around her and with a flare of his magic he stepped backwards, pulling her with him through his shortcut. The pressure was unusual but the feeling of the Void was familiar and she clung to him so she wouldn't get left there. 

\------------------------

“Sir, D139 is collapsing. The twins have infiltrated the barrier and their fighting is going to destroy it. Subject B seems to have the upper hand at the moment.” One of the techs called out and Gaster cursed loudly. Things in F001 were going so well. 01 was doing her job so beautifully. If the twins had made their way into the barrier the only thing that could save it at this point was a Full Reset. His teeth grit and he nodded. 

“Pull her, we have to get her to trigger a full reset before they can implode the barrier.” Gaster growled and the control room began to move in a flurry of keystrokes and protocols.

\------------------------

Once the snow was once again under her feet he let her go and sat behind the sentry station, the woman sitting on the top of it and hooking her right leg over the left as she watched him. “So you have questions. I figure I've already broken the rules enough as is, what do you wanna know?” His eyes looked over her body, even battered as she was he couldn't deny that she was sexy, those shorts hiding less then before now that he'd shredded em a bit more, her dark violet shirt now reduced to a crop top that showed off the hollow of her ribs and her vertebrae. It was almost too difficult to concentrate on her statement.

“Ya could say that.” He muttered and, a lecherous grin twisted his lips. She noticed and waggled a single finger at him. The message was clear. Not gonna happen, she was still too damaged to even consider it. He pouted at her and she smirked a bit, waiting for his questions. “Fine. Ya win. Where d'ya come from? Yer clearly not from here since ya mentioned another barrier.” She looked up at the lazy snowfall and pursed her lips, how to word this.

“I'm from the Void. I was made there for the purpose of fixing the key to the barriers.” She answered after a moment, “With that said, I have to warn you that the Void pulls me into it whenever I get too injured.” She glanced at him. “That's where I went the last time when I just vanished. I was pulled.” Sans thought about that, the concept that there might be other barriers out there was one he hadn't written off. “Unfortunately that means there will come a time when I will be forced to leave... and I'll try to come back but I really don't have any control over it.” She let out a sigh, eyes closed, and his face twisted to hers. 

“Why? Yer gonna come ere and make me feel all these feelins then just leave?” The betrayal in his voice made her look at him sharply, her eyes wide and she shook her head a few times. 

“No no! That's not my intention at all! I... I have a job to do. And there are other barriers after this one that are gonna need my help.” She leaned towards him and he pulled back. That hurt and at first she missed the pull on her spine. “I tried to keep my distance, the last thing I want is to hurt you.” She reached out and he glared at her, her face falling. “Sans. I can't control it. I can't stop it either. I don't WANT to do any of this. If I had my way I'd just... not.” She looked down at her hands and flexed them. “This is why I didn't want... this is why I tried to...” She stood up and kicked a snowpoff, the scattering of snow swirling in the wind. The painful coil in her spine making he wince. “Not now... not now damnit. I need time.” She hissed, resisting the pull only for a stronger one to yank at her and she wrapped her arms around her ribs. “STARS FUCKING DAMNIT FUCK!” She screamed. The skeleton seemed to realize that something was wrong and moved to place his hand on her shoulder. She flinched then gripped his hand, her eyes looking up at him and begging for forgiveness. “I'm sorry. I will come back I promise. Take care of Frisk. They will break the barrier if you give them the chance. I WILL come back.” Her fingers squeezing his hand as her form started to fade. “I'm so sorry... please...” And then she was gone and he stared at the spot she had been kneeling. 

Her feet landed once again in snow and she looked around wildly. “Sans?!” Her voice echoed eerily and she took off at a run towards Snowden. The sounds of fighting drawing her and before she made it to the town she came across a pair of battling skeletons. Her eyes went wide, these were monsters she had never seen. One was slightly taller, covered in what looked like paint, the other was pitch black, his red eyes burning. Their attacks crashed into each other with intensity. Their fight was blocking her path and there was an insistent buzz in her mind. 'You must force the reset. Otherwise the barrier will implode.' Fists clenched and she ran straight towards the two battlers, both of them turning to look at her with surprised eyes, they weren't supposed to be seen. She slid to a halt between them and looked at each of them in turn, the paint covered one seemed intrigued. The other looked annoyed that she dared to interrupt them. She turned her eyes to them and set her mouth. “Stop this at once. This barrier is MINE.” She hissed and the two took a half step backwards, they could sense the Void on her and that there was a third player in the barriers was a strange development. 

“Uhm... excuse me, flower, but who are you?” The lighter said and she looked his direction, her eye lights burning brightly. She ignored the strain on her SOUL, she was in no mood to indulge anyone but herself at the moment. His mismatched yellow diamond and Green star in his eyes were curious to her but she had no time to really deal with this. She was frustrated and sore from the pull through the Void, no mood for the games these two were playing. 

“Vivaldi.” She answered, turning her eyes to the dark one. “Who the fuck do you two think you are? Damaging my work? I have a hard enough job fixing these timelines without risk of them imploding on me.” She snapped and the lighter held his hands up in surrender. 

“I only want to protect them, Lilac.” the lighter said. “I'm Ink.” She looked at him appraisingly, but she didn't sense a lie from him. Nodding her head she turned to the other.

“K3eeh.” the repeating tones of the other's voice made her start, she frowned at him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

“That's Error... he is the destroyer of worlds.” Ink muttered and Error glared openly. 

“D3sss5t0oo0yer of G11litch33s.” He corrected with a snarl and made to move like he was attacking again. Vivaldi set her glare on him and her magic flared wildly, she was bluffing, he didn't know that. Stepping towards him she stomped her sneaker into the snow and pointed her finger at him.

“I SAID THIS IS MY BARRIER! These time lines belong to ME! Are you fuckin deaf or just stupid!?” she snapped and his jaw sagged open, as did Ink's as she jabbed her finger in Error's face. “Stop making my existence harder. It's bad enough I've got to deal with the damn voice in my head but to have my work undermined by the likes of you!? Fuck you! Fuck your 'glitches' and fuck your bullshit.” She hissed. Error's eyes were wide and unblinking, almost glazed over.

“I think you froze him.” Ink chuckled and she looked over, not happy with him either but if he was trying to protect things then she could let it slide a little. 'Vivaldi, you need to force the reset, the anomoly is going to kill Papyrus if you don't hurry, your window is closing.' the voice in her head growled and she rubbed her forehead. “Are you alright, flower?”

“Fine. I'm fine. Got shit to do... anomolies to correct, gonna be forcing a reset here in a minute. Do whatever it is you gotta do to make sure you aren't erased or whatever.” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, he seemed transfixed by the fact that a skeleton HAD hair and she glanced over at him. “Sorry for snapping. I'm kinda pissed off at something else right now.” She offered a smile and his face froze, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. “See ya around Ink.” She walked past Error, placing her hand on his forehead and pushing him backwards so he flopped into the snow with a thud. “Bye fucker.” Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket she started at a jog, picking her way into town. It looked like the first one she'd been in and she let out a sigh, no one should be around who will want to fuck her up. Good. She peeked into Grillby's to see Sans sitting at his usual spot, but she didn't have time to stop in. She knew where they were and she broke into a sprint past his house, she wasn't expecting what she saw. It was Papyrus, the sweet happy Paps she knew, but... they were... dancing? Her head tilted to the side as the sound of salsa music filled the area, the tall skeleton twirling the child around. She started to move towards the … battle?... only for a hand to clap onto her shoulder. 

“What are you thinking of doing?” The baritone voice made her shiver and she looked over to see Sans. “No interfering in the script.” He muttered and she scowled, how did he know what she was doing? She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and folded her arms. 

“I'll do what I'm here to do. Whether you approve or not.” She stated and he shrugged. “I have to fix the child. You won't stop me.” Her tone was harsh and it hurt to snap at him like that, but it was for his own good. She heard the music start to become frantic, apparently Papyrus was taking damage and she widened her eyes. “Sorry Sans. Gotta do what I gotta do.” He blinked, he hadn't introduced himself. She just smiled and jumped back from him then turned, taking off at a sprint as Frisk moved to kick straight through Papyrus' ribs, only to meet the girl's instead. A wince contorted her face and her bones exploded in razor sharp shards as she wrenched the child away from the taller skeleton, taking off at a run with her. Frisk thrashed in her grip and she wrapped her arms tightly around the struggling human to try and hold her still, her breathing becoming erratic and ribs completely shattered again. She really needed to protect her ribs better. Her SOUL was cracking, she could feel it, she was dying. She knew it, she could feel it, but she had a job to do. With a growl she threw Frisk backwards, the child slamming into a tree and she leaned over the tiny body, phalanges digging into the human's skin and causing them to scream and she roughly drew the human's soul forth to bind it. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Sans' baritone growled from behind her and she glared over her shoulder at him. He didn't know anything! Her fractured SOUL couldn't even feel the pull towards him in its state, all he was was an obstacle in her mind. 

“Fuck off Judge.” She hissed, her magic flaring and coiling around the child like the chains that bound her. “I'm gonna fix this fucked up time line once and for all. GO AWAY!” She snapped, her eyes shooting back to the human and she leaned in close, her eyes burning with yellow magic. “As for you... you're gonna reset. Yep. Gonna make sure of that. And my magic is gonna make sure that the dust that is covering you this time never happens again.” She hissed, and she felt Sans' hands grab her shoulder, trying to pull her backwards. “I SAID FUCK OFF, JUDGE!” She screamed over her shoulder at him, Her body locking tight over the child to keep her in place, dust starting to drizzle off her bones and his eyes widened. She was dusting, if she hadn't taken that hit... Papyrus would be dead. She had sacrificed herself for Paps? “LET ME DO THIS ONE FUCKING THING FOR YOU. STARS DAMNIT, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO GOD DAMN DIFFICULT!?! LET ME DO MY FUCKING JOB! LET ME SAVE YOU FOR ONCE WITHOUT YOU FUCKING TRYING TO PROTECT EVERYONE ELSE.” Her snap was full of anger and she let her pale magic keep working itself around the child. Her breathing was more gasps and gulps of air then breaths, he stared at her as she put her all into holding herself together long enough to bind the human. “Listen to me child. I don't give a fuck if you're scared. I don't give a fuck if you're fucking TERRIFIED. You will do this right, and if you don't, well let's just say you're not gonna like what happens. AM I FUCKING CLEAR!?” The child nodded rapidly, their eyes wide as they stared up at the dying monster. “Good. Good bye Frisk.” She grinned and a bone shot up through the human's soul, shattering it into a million pieces. Collapsing in the snow she let out a breath and grit her teeth. She had to pull herself together.

Red was expecting her to come back. She had said she would come back. He needed her to come back. A strangled sob escaped her and she wrapped her arms around herself as more dust crumbled off her form, Sans behind her just staring in morbid fascination as she tried to hold herself together. He reached out like he was going to touch her and she snarled at him in an almost feral manner, her eyes glaring at him and daring him to touch her. Dragging her knees under her she managed to sit up and rest her head against the tree over the body of the child. Panting raggedly, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she waited for the familiar curl in her spine of the Void that never came. A laugh escaping her at that. “I told him I was comin back. Not even gonna try and pull me huh? No fucking point. Your toy is broken right?” She laughed loudly and Sans shifted nervously behind her, looking over her shoulder at him. “If ya ever meet an edgy, red version of yourself after you get outta here.... tell him I'm sorry. I tried. Tell em...” She trailed off as weariness took over and her arms dropped from trying to hold herself together. Collapsing onto the child as the relief of death took her finally. And then she was dust, his eyes wide as she vanished in the wind.


	14. Reawakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun, right guy? Guys? Right? Yeah??... yehhhhh.

The original stared at the screen in abject horror, her hands pressed to her mouth as she fought down the whine. She had just literally watched herself die. Why on earth was Gaster smiling like he was. That poor girl had just DIED because he couldn't be bothered to give her the offensive magic back or to explain what she needed to do clearly. She couldn't even HEAL herself truly. Vivaldi felt the tears on her cheeks before she felt the swell in her SOUL and she glanced down at herself. She couldn't check now, she couldn't let Gaster know she felt something return to her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, she knew how he felt about crying, and took a steadying breath as he smirked at his screen, the D139 timeline flickered and restored to normal status as the child began the process of the reset. 

“Activate 02.” his voice commanded and the broken tube in front of him was retracted into the ceiling, a second one was dropped into it's place, the black within just as impenetrable as the first had been. His hand reached up to touch the glass, feeling the pulse of the being within as she was roused, all the memories of 01 implanted in her mind. “Time for you to get to work, pet. Do a good job, like 01 did. We have much to do.” He mumbled and Vivaldi shuddered, she was in for it tonight. Seeing 01 die had both pleased and angered him. She fingered the collar around her neck, her eyes on him warily as his back remained to her. She would check herself when Gaster was asleep, or when he allowed her a moment to herself to shower. 

\-----------------------------------

Eyes opened blearily, her head pounding and she winced before looking down at her hands. How was she still here? How was she alive? Was she alive? Glancing down at herself she noticed her shirt was whole again, the blood and marrow stains on her shorts gone. Though her sneakers were gone, replaced with a pair of boots. Confusion wrote itself across her features and she looked around the darkness of the Void. She felt renewed, energized, even as the pain of what just happened vibrated in her mind. 

“How?” She mumbled, seeing the glow of Determination in the distance disappear as the Reset happened. She tugged on her jacket and span in the air, her mind expanding as she searched for something, anything to explain what had just happened. She felt the Void shimmer and raced towards the portal that was opening, not sure who's it was but needing something. ANYTHING. She let her eyes go wide as Red stepped through his shortcut, the panic on his face abating as he saw her. He started to freeze and she shook her head. He couldn't stay here, it would destroy him. “It's okay. I'll be back. I will.” She yelled as he moved through the shortcut. He kept his eyes on her as she nodded encouragingly, then the portal closed behind him and she was alone again. Ok. So she really WAS still alive. He had seen her, that meant she hadn't turned to dust. All she could do now was wait for the Void to push her back into the world. 

\---------------------------

“02 is awake and has gotten over initial start up confusion.” A tech called out, monitoring the clone's stats carefully. “Should we return her to F001 or D139?” Gaster contemplated that for a few moments and glanced at F001s chart. The child was still in the Ruins, they had time. D139 was still an at risk barrier and that was an important one to the mission. F001 was very important but it wasn't at risk currently and with the path set it should be okay on it's own until she was needed. 

“Send her back to D139, she needs to give the subjects within the HoPe needed to keep them going for the break.” He commanded and pressed a button on the console to talk to 02. “Implant the necessary knowledge for D139, she needs to blend in.” 

\--------------------------

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, not much she assumed but she could never really be sure. Floating aimlessly as she let her eyes wander the blackness of the Void as if expecting SOMETHING, anything, to show up. 'Glad you are okay, Vivaldi.' the voice came and she narrowed her eyes. 

“What do YOU want?” She snarled and the voice laughed, the void dweller frowning and folding her arms. 'That is no way to talk, Vivaldi, we need you to go back to the Barrier and work your lovely forgiveness magic.' The musical tenor made her scoff and she curled her lip. “I want to go back to Red.” Another laugh from the voice. 'In due time, for now your services are needed elsewhere.'

And without another word her feet were in the snow again, her eyes turning to the sky as her mind burned with anger. One of these days she'd figure out who they were, she'd get her freedom. Shoving her hands into her pockets she started towards town, gritting her teeth as she ducked under the 'gate' and the sentry station came into view. A familiar blue hoodie sitting at it lazily, she tried to keep herself from looking at him, but her eyes were drawn to him by the wide expression on his face and she sighed, stopping and looking at him squarely. 

“Yeah. I know, fuckin died. I'm not from here so the reset shouldn't have brought me back, and it didn't bring me back. Before you ask, no I don't know how.” She stated before he could even ask. “The child is bound, shouldn't be able to be violent.” She shoved her hands in her pockets. “I need a drink.” She didn't say that to him but he heard and one of his easygoing smiles crossed his face. 

“I know a shortcut to a place.” He responded and she sighed. The look on his face told her even if she refused she'd end up seeing him at Grillby's anyways so she walked over with a roll of her eyes. 

“The script is gonna start soon.” She muttered and he shrugged, he'd be back in time. He knew that, and he offered her his hand. She frowned and he winked his right eye at her. “What's wrong? Don't trust me?” In a way she didn't, he didn't act like Sans, even though he looked nearly identical. His bones looked... gritty. It made her wary of him but it was still Sans... right? After a moment she placed her hand in his, her smooth phalanges running along his. They felt like sandpaper and she frowned at him, her concern evident. He didn't make any motion to say anything about it and instead gripped her hand tightly and pulled her through the shortcut. She sat at the bar, hand shoved in her pocket before pulling out a bit of G and she offered it to the flame elemental. “Whiskey please, actually a double. And whatever he wants.” She inclined her head to Sans as the monster raised a brow at his friend. As she waited for her drink she let her mind go through the details of this barrier. Dancing? Everyone here danced? Did she know how to dance? Something told her she did, but she didn't remember dancing ever before. God, being in the Void made things so confusing. 

“So, who are you?” His voice finally asked and she let her eyes glance over to him. Pursing her lips and tempted not to answer. That hadn't worked so well with Red. She decided better to be safe then beat up again. It was a better course of action to answer. He clearly remembered her screaming at him to let her “do her job” and was curious.

“I'm Vivaldi. Resident of the Void.” She mumbled as Grillby slid her the drink. She raised the cup to him before taking a sip. “And before you ask, I meant what I said about letting me do my job though I am sorry I yelled at you like that.” She grumbled quietly. Still now that her SOUL wasn't falling apart she could feel the pull and she hid it, burying her feelings. She couldn't keep doing this every barrier she went to. It was not healthy. He shrugged. “So, Dancing huh?” She mumbled absently, he shrugged again. “Do you dance?” He shook his head. Nope, he didn't dance anymore. She frowned but shrugged, sipping at her drink. “You probably should get back to your post soon. Frisk is gonna come through soon.” He shrugged, she was getting sick of that.

“It'll be fine. The little demon won't be around for another half hour.” He mused and she glanced over at him. “You saved Paps.” She nodded her head.

“Course I did, no thanks to your meddling. Papyrus is a sweet cinnamon roll, I would never let him come to harm if I could help it.” She teased lightly and grinned at him. He half scowled back but after a moment he let out a soft laugh, he was relieved that the monster had some sort of affection towards his brother to make her save him. “I am here to help, ya know. I'll get the barrier open, end the resets for ya. Let you and Paps live on the surface like you guys deserve.” She said quietly and he sighed. He didn't believe in them getting to the surface anymore, but it was getting time to get to the script. He sighed and blipped out of existence without a word. Nice talk Sans. She looked around the room and noticed the piano in the corner. Standing up she wandered over to it and a memory that was hers but not filled her mind, her smaller hands moving over the keys as an adult human beside her taught her the instrument. She blinked, she had no idea where the memory came from but with a hum of curiosity she sat at the instrument and began to play. Soft, jazzy notes rolling from the piano as her fingers moved over the ivories. She didn't know how long she'd been playing, just closing her eyes and feeling the music. Nothing she played was overly complex, in fact she was at about the limit of her talents with the instrument and how she knew even this much was a mystery. 

After a few melodies she began to play a song that required her to sing, a smile turning the corners of her lips. “Ever wonder about what she's doing, or how it all turned to lies? Sometimes I think it might better to never ask why.” She sang low, though her voice carried in the small bar. “Cause where there is desire there is gonna be a flame, where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try.” She let her voice raise, eyes closed. “It's funny how the heart can be deceiving, more then just a couple times. Why do we fall in love so easy, even when it's not right?” She continued the lyrics, her SOUL shining brightly. “Cause where there is desire there is gonna be a flame, and where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, try, try. You gotta get up and try, try, try.” The piano wound down as she played softly, her voice going breathy and low. “Ever worry if it might be ruined? And does it make you wanna cry? When you're out there doing what you're doing, are you just getting by? Tell me are you just getting by!!” Her fingers moved over the keys as she finished the song, resuming her soft playing of before, a mix of jazz and classical music. She didn't notice that Sans had returned. He was sitting at his spot, his drink in his hand and she played for a few minutes more before heading back his way. 

“Not many down here can play that.” He mumbled absently “Where did you learn?” She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know so she couldn't say. He frowned at that and she let out a breath.

“I don't know how I know a lot of what I know, Sans.” She muttered, her tone was terse and bitter. He hadn't even introduced himself to her and she knew his name. “But this is the third Barrier I've been in and all of them have been … the same, yet not. And frankly. I'm fucking tired and I'm sick of getting my ribs kicked in over and over.” She muttered. “Some version of you always there but never the you that I KNOW.” She side eyed him and he snorted. He knew all about the multiverse theory, but that's all it was. A theory and nothing more. He wasn't about to let her fanciful mutterings dissuade him for that as there was no way to scientifically substantiate the musings. "You don't believe me." She muttered and he shrugged, why would that matte to her? Fine she would prove it. “I know that sometimes you like ketchup, sometimes you like mustard, that really depends on the barrier I'm in. You love the stars and hope to see them in person.” She paused to look over at him. “You will, have a bit of faith.” She looked again and flicked her eyes to her own glass, sipping the amber liquid. “You like wordplay, though tibia honest you sometimes make your brother angry with all the puns you throw out.” She smirked and he chuckled. “You love Papyrus more than anything, you protect him best you can while not letting him know that you're not as lazy as he thinks. You are so fucking depressed, and anxious, and sad, and LONELY... but you put on a lazy grin for him.” She smirked and stretched a bit, her back popping audibly and the skeleton beside him freezing. She glanced over and smiled apologetically. “Sorry. Can't help it sometimes, got the shit kicked outta me the past few days so my body is a bit tight.” She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 

“How do you know so much? About me that is.” he grumbled and she rubbed her cheek idly, licking her teeth as she thought.

“Well. I like you. I spent almost two months on the surface with a version of you. I feel drawn to you, and I want to make you happy. So I do what I can. Admittedly, it's not much.” She mused idly, eyes half lidding and lights darkening. “Still, so long as you get to the surface then I can be happy with that.” She was more talkative then usual today, perhaps the whiskey here was stronger? She looked at the glass and took another drink from it, draining the glass and pulling out the coin for another. “And at this rate, I'm going to get quite drunk.” A hum of amusement from the woman and one of concern from the skeleton beside her. She noticed it and sighed. “What?” She raised a brow. 

“Perhaps you should ease up then, getting drunk isn't a good thing. Trust me on that.” He rumbled, his baritone low and she smiled. 

“Awww you worried about me Sansy?” She giggled quietly and stuck her tongue out at him. “Yea, I know you're a bit of a lush, s'why your tab is so high. Which reminds me.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pouch heavy with G. “Grillby, this should take a considerable chunk out of pun master's tab.” She set the pouch down and threw back the drink, purring low at the burn. “Time for me t'go.” Standing up she chuckled and nudged him with her elbow. “See ya around, Sans.” With a wink and a wave she walked out, heading towards the ferry. She stumbled a few times, yep the whiskey here was definitely stronger. She laughed to herself and wondered if Red was okay, she missed him she realized, and a sigh rolled from her. She wanted to be with him right now. “I hope he's okay...” She rumbled quietly and frowned. He was more fragile than he would ever admit and she rubbed her arms thoughtfully. As she reached the ferry she smiled at Riverboat person. “Hotlands, please?” She stepped aboard and with the usually tra la la they were off.

\-----------------------------

“Seems she is trying to keep some distance this time around, getting so attached must be difficult for the poor thing.” One of the techs recorded the data and Gaster laughed. 

“It is more fun if she gets attached, I wonder how far we could push before she breaks?” He smirked and looked at his assistant. “She's quite drunk right now. Shove her back to F001. Put her in the brother's house.” He grinned wickedly and folded his arms, Vivaldi at his side shivering. He was going to break her or make her far too powerful to control, she knew he would do his best to destroy her. And he'd enjoy every moment of it.

\-----------------------------

She didn't even notice the coil in her spine, the warmth in her mind keeping her quite blank to what was going on. It appeared that her drunkenness was getting more intense even as time went on. Monster alcohol was strange. Thus when she was no longer on the boat and instead was seated on the couch of the skelebros she was only mildly concerned. Her eyes were hazy and she chuckled at the tv, some Mettaton show was on and she wasn't sure if anything funny was actually happening. But existence in general was pretty funny to her at the moment, life and death were strange. However, she must have been louder then she thought as Sans' door burst open and he bounded down the stairs until he was face to face with her. 

“Sweetheart! Yer back! Are ya alright?” He was inspecting her carefully, her bones pristine and unblemished from even scars. It was bizarre she hadn't been gone long. To her credit Vivaldi only laughed and stroked along his cheek with the fingers of one hand, her cheeks flushed and her eyes half closed.

“I died, but I didn't die. It was weird. I felt myself falling apart, the child kicked straight through all my ribs like they were toothpicks. I killed the kid. I did it on purpose... I shouldn't be able to do that.. but I did. I felt them die.” She giggled lowly and his eyes widened. Her hands lifted up to curl in the fur of his jacket. “But just now, I was just thinkin I wish I with you, and here you are.” Another giggle from the girl, his face was cherry red and she loved it. “Mmmmmm I like you. You smell like mustard and fire.” She leaned in close to his neck and inhaled sharply. The blush that crossed his features was not missed by the drunk woman and she nuzzled her face against his cheek. “You like me too, right Sans?” She purred the words, tugging him closer to her.

“S-sweetheart. I'm not sure yer in yer right mind.” He muttered and she laughed in low notes, his blush deepening. “How much 'ave ya had t'drink?”

“I asked you a question. I answered yours. S'only fair. You like me, don't you Sans?” She looked at him with a knowing expression, like the cat that ate the canary. She leaned close to where his ear would be if he had one, and she licked the bone there. “I know you do. You feel it. That pull.” Her voice was hazed over by the alcohol and she laughed low, her phalanges raking over his skull. “Please tell me you feel it too. I'm not imagining it, am I Sans?” He shuddered, this woman was making him crazy. “Tell me that you like me.” She rumbled the words. “I need to know.”

“S-sweetheart. W-what are ya doin?” his voice was stuttering and she nuzzled her face against his neck, taking his scent in deeply as she did. Her own of jasmine and lavender filling his senses, even over the strong scent of whiskey that covered her. She clung to him like someone drowning.

“Tell me.” She whined low, words desperate. She was so damn lonely, she needed to know SOMEONE cared.

“I-Of course I do, sweetheart.” He mumbled low, and heard the sigh of relief. Did she really think no one cared? He had only met her a few days prior and already he was completely smitten. She seemed to sag against him, pressing her face against his clavicle and sat back against the couch after a moment, a small smile on her lips. “What's this all 'bout?”

“Sans, sit with me please?” she looked up at him and he nodded, sitting himself beside her and she twisted to curl her body against his, her legs stretching over his lap and her arms wrapping around his middle loosely. Her eyes were watching him curiously and the blush on his face hadn't let up, in fact he had started to sweat. She pulled her legs back, tucking them under her and placed a hand on the edge of the couch, almost falling off it once and he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. With a bit of effort she managed to climb into his lap. She looked down at him with drunken intensity, somewhere between sleepy and extremely interested, and he shifted nervously under her gaze. She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, her fingers smoothing some of the fur on his jacket before grabbing the collar around his neck loosely and tracing her fingers over the spikes on it. Her explorations were largely innocent had the front door not swung open and Papyrus stormed in they may have stayed that way. He looked over at them, her eyes half closed as she was planted firmly in Sans' lap, his brother wide eyed and staring at the tall skeleton.

“SANS! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT FRATERNIZING IN THE HOUSE!?” the tall skeleton screeched and a devilish smirk crossed Vivaldi's face, making the older brother blanch. What was she planning? She turned her eyes to him and her grip on his collar tightened as she pulled him close as she crushed her lips to his teeth, her magic dancing over his skull as her tongue traced over the edge of his pointed teeth. With a groan his mouth opened ever so slightly and she took advantage, diving her tongue into his mouth and exploring it. She could hear Papyrus fuming and yelling at them and it only encouraged her, her body pressing into his as she deepened the kiss and she felt his tongue hesitantly form and curl against her own. He could taste the whiskey in her mouth and he had to admit, he rather liked it. After a few minutes she pulled back, licking her lips and nearly purring in pleasure as she rolled her eyes over to Papyrus. Her point made she let Sans' collar go and leaned close to him, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging her form close to his.

“Heh. Sorry Bro, guess she had a bone to pick with me.” He grinned and Papyrus lifted his hand to strike his brother for the terrible pun when his eyes went to Vivaldi who had turned her face towards him, her eyes narrowed and her magic burning in her eyes though it wavered with her drunken state. Like this she would be unpredictable and Papyrus hated unpredictable. With a growl of frustration he went upstairs, slamming the door to his room. “Yer playin a dangerous game, kitten.” Sans rumbled and she turned her eyes to look at him, the drunken haze still easy to see. She grinned wickedly then yawned once. 

“Ya taste good too.” She mumbled and nuzzled her face against his neck making him shiver. “He's gonna haveta get used ta me.” her mumbles were getting quieter and he laughed, the alcohol was finally wearing her down. “Cuz ahm not gonna go no where fer long. Yer stuck with me.”

“C'mon babe, bedtime fer ya.” He laughed and teleported the two of them to his room, she was asleep as soon as he lay her down. Her fingers not letting him go, and after a few minutes of trying to pry himself free he gave up and settled in beside her, gaining a low hum from the woman. She tensed next to him, a sigh escaping her. The weight of loneliness eased for the moment.


	15. Disconsolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna spend some time with the OG. She's gonna have a revelation that is gonna set the tone for the rest of this portion of Vivaldi's tale. Enjoy!

She groaned low, her face ached like someone had beat it- oh wait. Sitting up slowly she felt her bones groan in agony, her joints tight as her eyes glanced over at the mirror across the room. Blotches of dark purple marring her face and the outline of fingers clear around her neck just above the collar that kept her bound and submissive. She could see the overlaps of handprints across her cheeks, the hollow circle in the center clear as day in each mark and she ran her fingers tenderly across them. Flashes of the night before flooding her mind as she grit her teeth. Her lip was split and oozed blood when she licked it, the feeling of Gaster's magic clinging to her stomach, her thighs, her back. She wanted it off her. Nearly running to the bathroom she threw on the water and didn't even wait for it to warm up before pulling off what was left of her clothing and darting into the water. 

The ice cold water felt like blades ripping over her body but she couldn't force herself to care, instead she began to scrub her body till it was raw, scraping her phalanges over her arms and shoulders with enough force to leave long tracks on her form. A strangled sound escaped her as the water warmed, and she resisted the urge to sob as memories flashed in her mind. Gaster's hands around her neck as her vision faded at the edges and her body strained against him. Clawing at his arms desperately as he used her. She felt filthy, she felt so dirty and used and worthless. Her hand drew out her SOUL, staring at the chipped and cracked form with weary eyes. But within it, under the haze of dark gray grime there was a blush of lilac color and the sunny glow of yellow. Eyes widened as she shoved her SOUL back into her chest, hiding it and subduing it as much as she could. Hiding her secret from the world and curling in on herself as the water beat on her back. She would protect her SOUL this time. What little she had left.

Pulling a robe around herself as she returned to the room, moving to the closet to pull out the day's attire. She kept her eyes low, not daring to look at Gaster who she knew was awake. She could feel his eyes on her back as she dropped her robe to pull her dress over her body, the blotches of the bruises making him smirk. She moved to his dresser and began pulling out his clothing for the day, the pressed shirts and slacks resting lightly on her hands. She moved to the bed and lay out his clothing for him, moving away before he could grab her and pulling out a fresh lab coat. His eyes on her as he got dressed, holding a hand out expectantly for his belt which she retrieved and set in his palm, draping the pristine white lab coat across the bed for him. She couldn't look at the strap of leather, having felt it intimately the night before, and she knew he was watching her intently.

“Vivaldi, pet.” He rumbled and she looked over at him, her face splotched with dark bruises he had caused and he reached towards her, the woman instinctively flinching. He grabbed the loop on the collar, pulling her close to him. “Don't be afraid, my love, let me heal those for you.” He purred and she looked his direction nervously. His magic hovered around his hand and she hissed softly as the painful 'healing' happened, the bruises faded away and left her in 'perfect' shape once more. He drew her face to his and kissed her tenderly, running his fingers through her hair. “You know that I love you, right pet?” She winced. He didn't love her. She knew he didn't. You didn't do what he does to people you love, she forced the smile and nodded her head. He smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling on his lab coat and leading her from the room towards the control room.

\------------------------------

Viva groaned as she woke up, her head was throbbing hard and she rubbed her palm over her face. Why did her skull hurt so much, what the hell happened? She moved to sit up and felt a weight around her chest that kept her pinned to where she lay. She opened one eye to find herself looking at the snoring form of Red, both eyes opening wide and she reached out slowly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Fingertips trailed over the scarred bone and she closed her eyes as relief hit her. How had she gotten here? Last thing she knew she was talkin to that other Sans, heading to the Ferry to get to the capital. She didn't remember drinking all that much, just two drinks. Sure they were doubles but she drank way more here and didn't get blackout drunk. She scowled, the Grillby here probably watered down his alcohol to make more of a profit. That would make sense. She sighed and closed her eyes to go back to sleep, maybe the headache would go away, but the feeling of phalanges trailing along her hip made her open her eyes once more. 

She stared into the burning coals of Red's eyes, a blush covering her face and he smirked at her wickedly. Shifting slightly she made to slip away, his hand tightening on her and drawing her body closer to his. 

“G'Mornin Sweetheart.” He rumbled and her blush intensified. Why was he looking at her so intensely? It made her squirm and she averted her eyes, suddenly feeling shy. It made him chuckle and lean close to him. “What's this, doll? Ya weren't this shy last night.” Her face burned and he laughed softly , stroking his fingers across her cheeks. “That looks good on ya, babe, though I think red is more yer color.” He smirked as she squeaked loudly and buried her face in the pillow. His laugh was low and she peeked at him, her whole face a soft blue-purple. He was teasing her, she knew that but it still made her blush. He trailed his clawed phalanges through her hair, marveling in how soft and yet thick it was, he wanted to curl his fingers in it and give it a good yank. 

“Morning Sans.” She muttered against the pillow. She grit her teeth and tried to control the blush, when she looked up at him again it was a mere dusting on her cheekbones. She sat up after a few moments and glanced down at him, her fingers reaching out tentatively once again and she hiccuped. He sat up and tilted his head, confused in the sudden change in her emotions and she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging tightly. “I... thought I wouldn't be able to see you again... when...” The feeling of turning to dust clung to her mind and she shivered. “When I died.” she mumbled. He hesitated, looking her over carefully, her face downcast. “What if I die and don't come back...” Whispered fears and she looked at him. “Sans...” He gulped, his turn to blush as her eyes landed on his face and she chewed on her lip. She grit her teeth and stood up suddenly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket and lowering her head. She should go. A glance over her shoulder and she made to leave, taking half a step towards the door before she felt fingers grab the back of her jacket and she froze, mid step before setting her foot back down. He had his fingers curled firmly in the thick material and she felt her resolve crumble. He didn't want her to go. She didn't want to go. She turned towards him, his fingers letting go tentatively when she faced him. “I'm sorry Sans.” She whispered, arms curling around his skull and pulling him to her chest, her cheek resting on the top of his head. “It won't let me stay... but no matter what, I will come back for you. Not even death could stop me.” Her words were a promise, and her SOUL accepted the bond, resonating loudly by his ear. Her fingers tightened against the back of his head before she slowly drew back. She wanted to say it, but now was not the time. She would tell him soon.

She took a half a step back. If she didn't leave she would never go, and she really did have to go. She steeled herself and locked her eyes with his, filling herself with HoPe and her SOUL swelled, yes she would tell him soon.

“Once the child exits the ruins, the barrier will fall within 48 hours, keep a socket out for em. They are gonna need someone strong to help em get to the barrier and your the strongest I know.” She pressed her forehead to his and smiled as sweetly as she could manage. “Once it falls I will meet you on the surface, no doubt. So trust me, okay?” She winked and shot finger guns at him. “Don't get too bonely without me. I'll be back!” She grinned impishly at his blush and opened the door to his room, hopping over the banister and landing with a thump next to Papyrus. She looked at him and grinned. “I heard a human is gonna be showin up soon.” She grinned and slapped her hand against his back, her magic flaring and settling on him lightly. “Do me proud Boss.” She winked and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked out of the house before he could respond. “Ready to go.” She mumbled and the voice in her head laughed. The coil started in her spine, she wasn't needed here anymore. Red and Frisk would get the job done, she had faith in them. Then she was gone, back to the Void and to D139 to finish her job. 

Feet landed on hard packed soil, the burn of lava rippling on her body as her boots, the orange rocks reflecting the light of the molten rock. She let out a grin and looked around, must be someone who needed her ability to bestow forgiveness, her dark eyes scanning the area. She didn't get to really see Hotlands last time she was here, her eyes settling on the Lab in the distance. She had never met the lizard monster while in the underground... perhaps that was it? She walked towards the direction of the lab, humming to herself as she passed the bridges. She paused by the sentry station, hopping onto it and knocking on the wooden surface to wake the sleeping skeleton there. 

“Knock knock.” She grinned.

“Who's there?” He grumbled, glancing up sleepily.

“Honeydew.”

“Honeydew who?” He blinked a few times and sat up slowly. She winked and grinned at him.

“Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?” She hit him with the finger guns and winked, her smile bright on her features. He froze and then chuckled, even as the indigo dusted his cheeks. Grinning wickedly she leaned close and pressed her lips to the top of his skull. “You're lookin better. Kid behavin this go? Need me to activate my magic on em?” He seemed a bit at loss for words, and she had noticed the gritty feeling of his bones was starting to fade a bit. “I'll take that as everything is good. Ya know, you owe me a dance. Once we get topside I'm gonna collect.” She stood up and winked at him. “Gonna go find my mark, gotta figure out who is left that needs a bit of a nudge in the right direction.” He blanched, was she gonna kill someone else? 

“Wait. You're not gonna dust someone are you!?” He seemed to think her intent was to kill someone and her eyes blinked a few times before she tilted her head with a blank look on her face. “I saw what you did to the kid. You're not doing that again are you?” He didn't know why, but seeing her be so violent... it really bothered him. She let out a breath and shook her head.

“Naw. That was a last ditch effort to get my magic on them. If you didn't notice I was kinda dying.” A nervous laugh and a scratch of the back of her head. “Under normal circumstances I can't use offensive magic. I have no ability for it.” She shrugged her shoulders and turned, stretching out an arm and flaring her magic. It fizzled in the air but did nothing. “See? I'm pretty worthless in a fight.” She rubbed the back of her head and grinned. “So don't you worry about that. Pretty sure that was a fluke, don't even really know how I did it.” She looked at him and winked. “Don't worry so much, trust me a bit and we'll be topside in no time!” Flashing a thumbs up she started walking along the path. “I got just the song for that dance, you better be ready!” She called over her shoulder and left him behind, blinking in obvious confusion. Humming loudly she crossed the second bridge and the Lab came into view, her magic fluttering. 'Don't get ahead of yourself.' the voice was chastising but she didn't care, her step was light and her SOUL swelled. She wasn't afraid anymore. Nothing would stop her from saving them. She could feel the Bravery building in her, mixed with Perseverance, things she never felt before urging her on. Orange and Purple coiling within her magic and filling her body.

\-------------------------------

“02 is on track, the child is not far behind but there unlike the first child there is no reason they can't meet, it would likely keep the child on the right path.” One of the techs said, Vivaldi staring up at the screen at the form of her clone. She could almost feel the foreign magics filling her and she let her eyes widen. If a mere clone, stripped of all her offensive magic, could face things like that. When she'd been beaten and even killed. Determination filled the hybrid's body, a glow of red starting in her SOUL and she looked up at the screen with a smile. 

“She is doing a good job, isn't she pet?” Gaster smirked and the woman looked down meekly, let him keep thinking she was tame. The day would come. Instead she nodded sheepishly and he petted the short locks of hair, drawing her closer to him. “You were perfect for this job, my dear, this is just more proof of that. I'm so glad you changed your mind about your stance.” He purred in her ear. That voice she had once enjoyed so much only making her shudder in disgust. She couldn't show that. She showed him the sweet smile he wanted, leaning her head towards his hand like the most obedient of pets. One day, once she'd let her SOUL regrow enough... one day he'd be dust.

\-------------------------------

“Knock knock. Is the doctor in?” She called into the darkened room, her smirk on her lips and she let her magic flare so she could see in the dark. “Oh good doctooooor.” She called out. It was cool in here but a comfortable cool and she shrugged out of her jacket. “Doooooctor Aaaaalphys!” She called and heard a squeak from behind a door. Leaning on the wall she knocked twice. 

“Knock Knock.” She grinned.

“W-w-who's there?” The timid voice was unmistakable.

“Alex.” She answered and folded her arms across her chest.

“A-Alex w-w-w-who.”

“Alexplain everything once you open the door.” She grinned widely and chuckled at her own joke and she heard the quiet giggle from within. “C'mon Alphys. I won't hurt no one. Couldn't even if I wanted ta.” She grinned and the door slid open, the timid lizard monster looking up at her and she flashed a thumbs up and struck a pose from the woman's favorite anime. “And later we can watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, eh?” 

“W-who are you?” She blinked, she had never seen a skeleton monster with a body structure like this woman's, it was curious and she was interested at once. 

“Call me Viva.” She grinned. “Resident Voidwalker. My magic drew me here, sensed someone needed my help.” She grinned and leaned in close, trying to gain the timid monster's trust. “Ya ever seen a monster with a human SOUL?” She grinned and Alphys blanched. “Not like you're thinkin. This human SOUL is the one I was born with.” She smiled, shoved her hands in her pockets. 

“M-m-monsters can't be b-born with hu-human SOULs.” Alphys blinked and she grinned at the short intellectual. Being a Void being had benefits, she didn't have to follow the normal conventions.

“Wanna see?” She grinned wickedly, knowing SOULs were something monsters took very seriously and she held out her hand. Seeing someone's SOUL was intimate and usually reserved for one's mate, but she needed a bargaining chip to get her trust. “All I ask is you keep this between us, a sign of good faith from me to you and all that.” She smiled warmly and Alphys looked conflicted. On one hand only people very special were supposed to see SOULs outside of battle, on the other, a monster with a human SOUL. It was unheard of and could answer a lot of things she theorized. With a hesitant sigh Alphys placed her hand in Vivaldi's and her magic coiled around her arm, binding the promise and instilling the beginnings of Forgiveness. She smiled brightly, taking any means was something she wouldn't stop at. Pushing off the wall she grinned and placed her hands on her chest, drawing forth the pale lilac heart and letting it's light fill the room. Alphys' eyes went wide as the right side up heart gleamed between her hands and she resisted the urge to touch it. It was fantastic, she looked at Vivaldi as she pulled her SOUL back into her chest.

“W-w-will you l-let me study you?” The doctor's question was soft and Vivaldi thought about it, her lips pursing. After a moment she shrugged.

“I can't promise anything, but so long as you aren't gonna go all mad scientist on me I guess that would be okay.” She agreed and the small monster lit up brightly. “But in return ya gotta do something for me.” She smiled and winked when the tiny monster started wringing her hands nervously once again.

“W-w-what do you n-need?” Her nervous stammers were adorable and Vivaldi chuckled.

“Nothing dangerous. I just need you to try and forgive that thing that darkens ya.” She smiled and the monster looked away sharply, her face red and her nervousness doubled. She placed a hand on the short monster's shoulder and smiled reassuringly “It'll be okay. I promise.”


	16. Verity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Asgore, the barrier breaks, and Vivaldi notices something strange.

Alphys and Vivaldi talked until they heard the lab doors open and Vivaldi leaned over the banister that separated Alphys personal quarters from the main lab below her. Seeing the kid walk in she grinned and whistled to catch the kid's attention. Winking she flared her magic and the child blanched and nodded rapidly, clearly afraid of her. Sometimes fear was a good thing and Viva chuckled before disappearing back to where she had been seated. 

“Human is here, Alphys.” She murmured and the yellow lizard scrambled downstairs, Vivaldi following at a leisurely pace heading back towards the front door. “I'll let myself out. We'll figure out the details later.” She hummed and the door slid open to let the woman out. “Ta ta. Play nice kiddo.” She purred and the child went a few shades paler as she set a smile that showed off her teeth in a less than friendly way. Frisk gulped and the doors slid shut hiding her form from view. The heat of the area beat into her form and she turned towards the elevator. Time to talk to the King. She made her way past the pair of Royal Guards, humming to herself as the doors to the elevator slid shut and she was whisked away to the capital.

The doors slid open and she stepped into the main street of the capital. Monsters crossing the busy streets as they went about their lives and she smiled as she let herself get swallowed by the crowds, feeling at home as a nameless face in the city. She took in the bustle of the streets, scents of the various food stalls and carts full of homemade wares. Yes, these people deserved to get to the surface. She smiled and picked her way towards the palace, knowing Alphys and Mettaton would be keeping the child busy for a bit here. Ascending the stairs to the palace she cast a look over her shoulder at the sprawling monster city. She tried to imagine how the sprawling metropolis would look with natural sunlight on it instead of magic light. As she reached the top of the stairs she placed a hand on the grand entrance doors, pushing one open and letting herself in. 

“What business have you in the castle?” A voice called out and she glanced over to see one of the guardsmen looking at her warily. She shrugged her shoulders and yawned once.

“Got some news for the King, human is getting close. Thought he'd like some intel from someone that's met it.” She said the magic word, human, and the guard ushered her inside, taking a hallway that, to her gratitude, bypassed the judgement hall. When she entered the throne room she was met with the towering figure of the goat monster, and she inclined her head politely. Not sure if she should bow, the Asgore she met before didn't care for the formality of bowing. He smiled warmly and offered her a seat across from him.

“Would you like some tea?” He offered and she accepted a cup with a gracious smile, she didn't like tea but she would drink it to be polite. As he poured she glanced at the golden flowers curiously. How did they grow without sunlight? “So.” His voice pulled her from her stupor and she glanced over sharply, blinking a few times and making him chuckle. “I hear you have news about a human?” 

“Oh, I do. The last one needed to open the barrier... that's why I thought I should come and talk to you in person.” her words were calm and she sipped her tea, bravery swelling in her and she let out a soft breath. “I think you should rethink killing them to take their SOUL. There has to be a way to use their SOUL while they are still alive.” She offered and he smiled sadly, he had heard this argument many time from his beloved wife.

“I wish that were true.” He sighed, she knew how much the Asgore she had met hated the killing. She could tell he didn't like it any more then the other had.

“What...” She paused, would this be breaking the rules of the Void? The voice didn't chime in to stop her so she decided to risk it. She looked at the King's expectant face and figured it was worth it. “What if I told you, I've seen a barrier break without killing the human?” She almost whispered. Asgore seemed to perk up and he leaned towards her slightly. “Y'see, majesty, I'm not exactly from here... not really from anywhere to be honest. And... I've watched the human break the barrier and live.” She sipped her tea to hide her discomfort. “I don't know how exactly they do it, but... I think the human is a mage.” 

Asgore's face was a myriad of emotions, none of which Vivaldi was sure she liked. Mages were feared and disliked for obvious reason, indicating the child may be one was bound to invoke some unpleasant feelings. She shifted in her seat as the tenor in her head laughed at her discomfort. It was what she got for opening her mouth she supposed. She drained her cup and set it down, slowly standing up. 

“Just.... just think about what I said... I don't know if it's right, I'm not an expert on humans or anything. Just wanted to share the information I had.” She mumbled and retreated, once she was in the hall that would bypass the Judgment hall she let out a breath and sagged to the floor. She didn't know how to do what she was supposed to do, she just kept trying things and hoping it was enough. Her eyes closed and she let her self rest for now where she would be close for the breaking.

\----------------------------

The mansion was as beautiful as she remembered, her eyes sweeping over the lush carpets, the rich woods and stained glass. Gaster had her sent to the mansion for rest, apparently they were starting phase 3 soon and he didn't want her around for that. Thus she was left to mostly her own devices in the massive house. Still, as beautiful as this place was she knew it was little more than a gilded cage. She walked through the empty halls, her footsteps echoing eerily as she made her way to the music room. Hopefully it was the same as well, she felt the need to do something to ease her rising panic. As she opened the door to the airy room she smiled, the piano was still there. Breathing softly in relief as she moved to run her fingers over the dusty instrument, long trails marking her phalanges pathway before she sat and lifted the cover on the ivories.

She let out a breath and closed her eyes, memories with her mother flooding her mind and she began to run her fingers over the keys in complex chords. The woman began to hum as she found herself in the music. The song vibrated in her head and before she realized it her fingers were playing intro into the song. 

“Two am, where do I begin? Crying off my face again! The silent sound of loneliness wants to follow me to bed!” She sang out, her voice a powerful, soulful soprano that echoed loudly in the mostly empty building. “I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most, I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well. Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again.” Her fingers moved over the keys confidently, letting the piano grow loud as she moved through the song with a passion. “Too afraid to go inside, for the pain of one more loveless night. For the loneliness with stay with me. And hold me till I fall asleep! I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.” She moved back into the chorus and her eyes flared with magic as the kindly maid she remembered peeked into the room. “Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in... to take my heart again!” She belted out the lyrics, fingers dancing on the ivory as the maid watched on with wide, awestruck eyes. “Broken pieces of... a barely breathing story. Where there once was love, now there's only ME.... and the loooooonely!” The bridge was soft and breathy, gaining power into the final words before she moved into the final chorus. As her fingers stopped moving she hiccuped and wiped away the tears. She would not cry. She would not be weak.

She startled when she heard the door creak, looking over at the maid curiously, the bashful rabbit monster smiling timidly. She blinked a few times, she didn't realize any of the help was still here. She wiped the rest of the tears from her face hastily and the rabbit monster rushed over, worry on her features.

“Oh miss. I did not mean to startle ya. I didn't know if ya remembered me. When ya first got with Doctor Gaster we had gotten quite close. I was quite worried when he informed us that ya had broke up and wouldn't be around anymore! I am so glad to see ya are alright.” She reached out her dainty hands to wipe the rest of the tears from Vivaldi's cheeks.

“B-Brenna?” She questioned quietly and the monster nodded her head, a bright smile on her face. “I... I didn't think you would still be working here.” A soft tone from the skeleton hybrid. She looked around quietly and laced her fingers with the rabbit monster. “Will-will you help me escape?” She whispered low, her eyes looking up at the now alarmed monster. “Not yet. I'm not strong enough yet... but will you help me take the collar of when I am? We'll run away, together. Please. He'll end up killing me if I stay.” Her hushed tones were desperate and the rabbit looked away cautiously before nodding her head. 

“Ya know I always liked ya better then the master of the house. He was never nice to any of us girls. I'm sure Reemi and Makaeri will help too.” Hope flushed into Vivaldi's face. In this place, she had allies... Gaster could be made to pay. Her arms wrapped around the bunny monster tightly, eyes closed tight and her SOUL swelling as her HoPe ticked upwards slowly. She was gaining strength slowly yet surely, things would have to change if she could get strong again. The Determination in her SOUL burned brightly and her lips turned up in the first true smile she'd had in ages.

\------------------------------

The yank on her SOUL woke her with a start and she resisted it, the first yank nearly dragging her across the hallway. Gasping she pushed to her feet and raced towards the Throne Room, she had to activate her magic and she didn't know if she was close enough to do it. As the yellow flowers came into view she flared her magic. Activating her link on the child as her vision faded at the edges. She collapsed to the ground, clawing at the flowers as she fought to keep her SOUL before the world went black.

\------------------------------

Gaster grinned as he looked at the screen, it was split in half and he could watch the parallel battles happening, his face smug. Two barriers at once? Though F001 was struggling far more then D139, no matter a short time difference would likely be a good thing when they went to the surface. Things were going better than he could have hoped and he felt confident in his decision to send Vivaldi to the manor for the moment, he needed her strong enough to handle the final phase and they were so very close. He needed just two more after this to begin phase 3. Yes. Things were progressing perfectly. A tech called out and he looked over. 

“02 is rousing from the battle, should I put her under for the moment?” She asked and Gaster shook his head. 

“No. Let her go above with the others. No harm in it at this point. Three down, two to go. We have many we can release once we get phase 3 underway but we need 5 to start.” He grinned and looked at his options. S874 and U059 looked promising. He looked at the readings and pointed to U059. “She'll go here next. Upload the protocol to begin the barrier break, it'll take a few days to prep the child it so that will give 02 vital bonding time before she is pulled.” Gaster laughed lowly an the techs looked at him warily. His genius was unmatched, they all knew that, but he was certifiably insane by their human standards. None of them would ever voice such a thing, they saw what happened with the monster assistant who had objected to Gaster, they still found bits of his dust in the lab from time to time. 

\---------------------------

Vivaldi pushed herself to her knees slowly, her body wobbling unsteadily as she woke up in the bed of flowers. Standing up with a shudder she looked towards the room beyond the throne room. Sunlight poured through the doorway and her eyes went wide. The barrier was down! Her face broke in a jubilant smile and she stumbled her way towards the light, leaning heavily on the door and shaking her head to get her bearings. She didn't feel weak, more dizzy then anything, and once the world stopped spinning she raced up the trail towards the mouth of the cave, knowing she'll see the forest below. And if she followed the path around the edge she'd see the city of Ebott. Bursting through the mouth of the cave she saw the others watching the sky and she smiled, trotting around the edge of the trail to look down the other side of the mountain. She smiled when she saw the city at first but then froze. The city... wait... It was definitely Ebott, but it looked... wrong. Her eyes narrowed and she looked over the small city buildings, the City Hall and the churches all looked right, but the city looked... Bigger? She straightened up before she realized what she was looking at that made her feel the city was wrong. The new buildings to the side of the city, the new monster village. There was no way. It was supposed to be a different reality! She heard the dancing Papyrus running towards her on the snowcovered path and she looked over her shoulder. There was no way... there was no … no way... was there? Dropping to the twist of the trail below her she took off at a sprint, chest heaving with every stomp of her boots on snow before she slid into town. 

She nearly fell when the dirt trail gave way to slick, icy cement, landing on her palms before taking off again. She raced through the park that separated the city from the mountain racing towards the apartment complex that she remembered vividly. Bounding up the stairs she slid to a halt before the door she was looking for. Hands on her knees as she gulped air greedily, she couldn't remember the last time she had ran so hard. Had she ever run that hard? No, she didn't think so. After a moment she had gotten her breath back enough to straighten up and she knocked on the door. She heard Papyrus inside and her eyes widened, tears threatening to fall as the door opened and she threw herself into the friendly skeleton. Her arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Papy!” She whined low, his sockets widening in surprise. “Oh my god. I've missed you so much. So much.” His arms curled around her and hugged her back, she heard the scramble upstairs and Sans' door flew open, her head whipping up to stare at him. “SANS!” Her voice was desperate and she wiggled away from a chuckling Papyrus to tackle the easygoing skeleton to the ground, burying her face in his shirt. 

“Vivaldi. You're okay, it's alright. You're here and safe.” He rumbled his baritone in her ear, a watery laugh coming from the woman. Her eyes then widened and she pulled back to look down at him. That meant that all the Sanses and Papyruses would all be in the same city!? He blinked in confusion.

“There... there are more monsters... coming down the mountain.” She pointed in the general direction of the mountain and he blinked in confusion. “The barriers.. they aren't … they're not in different dimensions. I don't know how but they all come out in the same place. I just... I just came from one.” She panted, still a bit out of breath and he blinked at her. “And... another is almost broken...” She was so proud of her work, he could see it in her eyes. “I freed so many... so many!” Her fingers gripped his sweater tightly and she crushed her lips to his, his face turning bright blue in surprise. She was so happy, he was here, there were more monsters free, HE WAS HERE. She pulled her face back slowly, smiling and blushing brightly as Papyrus snickered behind her, and suddenly remembering herself she looked away and blushed brighter, her face nearly glowing. “S...sorry. Was excited to see you.” She mumbled and licked her lips with her glowing, lilac tongue. 

“Didn't mean to floor ya, Viva.” He rumbled, amused once the initial embarrassment faded. His words resonated with her and she could feel her SOUL being tugged in multiple directions. Wait... wait... waaaaaaait. 

“OMG THERE ARE MORE OF YOU HERE!” She suddenly yelped, pointing at the both of them. “And more Asgores, and more Toriels, and and and... More EVERYONE.” She stood up suddenly and pointed to the door. “I... I gotta go back and make sure they don't do anything stupid. We gotta tell Toriel... and Asgore. THERE IS MORE FRISKS!” She scrubbed her face with her hands. How was that possible? She suddenly looked troubled. She always felt drawn to Sans, all the Sanses, what did that mean!? 

“Slow down, more of me?” Sans blinked a few times and she nodded her head furiously. “And more Paps?” She nodded again.

“Only one of each for now... I think.... OHMYGODRED...” She clapped her hands over her mouth and she looked between them. “I... I gotta get back to the cave. The other barrier is gonna bust anytime! I gotta be there! I told him I'd be there! Ohhhh... I didn't think this throuuuuuugh.” She scrubbed her scalp and looked at Papyrus. “Can... Can you get in touch with the King and Queen? They gotta know. I gotta go! Shit. Shit shit shitshitshit.” She looked over at Sans, the Sans she fell for, and a bright smile crossed her face. Grabbing his jacket again she pulled him into another kiss. “I'll be back. Yes, gotta go make sure new arrivals don't scare no one... uhm.. yes. It's gonna be a pain in the ass getting back up the mountain. Fuck.” She was pushing herself to her feet and Sans chuckled. She was so excitable at the moment, it was the most emotion they'd seen from the woman ever. It was cute. 

“Calm down Viva. I can get you up to the cave. No problem.” Sans' voice broke through her rambling and she glanced over before slapping her palm to her face. A shortcut, of course. Why didn't she think of that? Sans could get her up there in a jiffy. Waiiiiiit. Wait. Bad idea. Baaaad idea. Red Sans and Sans Sans probably not a good idea. But how else was she gonna get up there? She had to take the offer.

“Right. Yes. That is awesome, yes. This is good-ish. But um... Ya gotta do something for me.” She looked at him hesitantly and he blinked in obvious confusion. “Ya gotta promise to not fight with Red.... cuz.... of things....” She trailed off, tapping her index phalanges together nervously. Why would he fight with anyone? He was too lazy for that. He hadn't connected the dots of her nervousness with the mention of this Red person. With a shrug he gave her a smile and held out a hand to her. Placing her hand in his, he pulled her backwards into the shortcut and the next thing they knew they were standing at the top of the mountain. The sun was just starting to set and she looked at Sans with a smile, leaning on him before sitting to wait. He sat down beside her, not sure what they were waiting for but he could hear the sound of monsters down the trail heading towards town. Vivaldi fidgeted as she glanced behind her. She could feel the Barrier fluttering and then there was a deep cracking sound echoing from the cave mouth. She stood up and fidgeted nervously. She could feel him and her SOUL thrummed loudly, Sans glancing at her curiously.

“What's goin on?” He mumbled sleepily, her hand slipping from his as she stood up and trotted towards the cave mouth. 

“Sans... these monsters, they've been through a lot... it wasn't like your underground. It was harder.... so... don't judge em too harshly?” She looked over her shoulder at him as her hand rested on the edge of the cave and she peered into the darkness, hearing the voices approaching. Boss' voice was the loudest and she winced. At least they were out. No more Kill or be Killed. She leaned up on the tips of her toes, as if that would let her see deeper into the cave and her eyes flared to life and she heard a shuffle in the cave of someone hurrying toward the entrance. Then she saw the glowing red ember of his left eye and she ran forward, jumping on him and hugging the skeleton around the neck. “Red!” His arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly, she had kept her promise.

“Heya sweetheart. We did it. We're out.” He grinned lazily and she lead him and the rest of the monsters out of the cave, Sans watching the mouth of the cave curiously as she reappeared, leading the edgy skeleton by the hand. A feeling welled up in his chest and he growled quietly, only the red edgelord hearing him and looking back with a returning growl. Sans took in the skeleton's appearance before deciding this must be one of the other 'hims' Vivaldi had been going on about and then he froze. She had said something about him not fighting with a 'Red', this guy definitely qualified as a Red... His eyes went to her and his mind went back the week it had been since she had been almost dead in the snow. The dots started connecting and he stood up, his left eye glowing brightly. 

“IT WAS YOU!” He snarled and Vivaldi turned her eyes to Sans. This wasn't good, she should have run up the mountain on her own.


	17. Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans get into a bit of a tiff... just a little bit of one.

Sans and Red stared each other down after his initial outburst, the normally mild mannered of the two's eye burning so brightly that wisps of magic flickered like fire from the socket. Vivaldi raised a hand and he glanced over with a shake of his head, he had to confront this... this... other him. She frowned and looked between the two with a hopeless expression on her face. She didn't want them to fight, not because of her. 

“You are the one that nearly killed her, aren't you!” It wasn't a question, Sans had easily figured it out. She had told him it was a version of himself that had left her clinging barely to life. He could easily remember the terror in her voice, the broken way she spoke. Vivaldi blanched and looked away, rubbing her arm. Red looked at her then at the other Sans, she clearly knew this other him. It was true, she had been afraid of Red, he had hurt her, but … that was the past and she'd gotten through it just fine. Red was important to her just as Sans was, she shouldn't have brought Sans here... it would have been harder but she could have gotten here.

“Sweetheart?” Red took a half step towards Vivaldi when a wall of bone erupted between them. Vivaldi jumped to the side to avoid the attack, her foot slipping on the edge of the cliffside and she scrambled away from the edge. 

“Keep away from her or you're gonna have a **b a d t i m e**.” Sans snarled and Red turned his glare to the blue version of himself. Red's eye flared with magic and he sent his own attack towards the other version of himself, scowling. The two male skeletons now too deeply engrossed in their fight to notice their posturing had nearly made her fall. Bone attacks crashed together, red and blue magic splintering in the air and Vivaldi grit her teeth. This was all her fault. She should have come up here alone. She should have told Sans things were better now, that things between her and the other Sans were fine and they'd fixed things. Orange magic struck through her pale purple and she clenched her hands into fists, there was only one way they'd stop this stupid fight. Gaster Blasters aiming at each other as she grit her teeth, the lasers taking aim and the Bravery magic took over her usual passive behavior. Bravery doesn't always mean smart, and what she was doing was clearly not smart. This was a bad idea, she knew that, but they weren't gonna stop otherwise. Rushing into the battlefield as the blasters fired at the opposing skeletons. The lasers blasted into her from both sides, sending the woman tumbling towards the cliff side with a yelp of obvious pain, fingers scrabbling at the frozen ground. Her legs slipped over the edge and a moment of realization hit her face. She was going to fall. The icy ground had little to no traction and nothing for her to grab to stop her fall. Her booted toes scraped against the cliff edge and she looked over her shoulder. That had been a terrible idea, it was a sheer drop from this point on the trail. Both skeletons rushed her direction, their magics trying to grab her as she slipped over the edge, fingers digging into the frozen rock and soil with little effectiveness. 

“Saaaaans. heeeeelp?” She yelped the words and she saw a pair of hands reach over to grip her wrists. Eyes looked over her shoulder and she returned her attention to the pair of skeletons that were trying to pull her back up. Her hands gripped theirs as her eyes got wide, slowly slipping from their grip as they tried to pull her back up. “Red..” Her voice was a soft whine and both of them pulled harder, her hands slipping from theirs as she tumbled backwards. Her arms swung towards theirs in an act of futility, neither able to grab her with their magic fast enough. She could see the terror she felt reflected in their own eyes as she crashed through the branches of the trees below the cliff, snow and splinters of wood flying in the air as she tore through the limbs like they were nothing. She stared up through the torn wood and falling pine needles, flashes of color zipping through her vision as she lay on the frozen ground, not enough snow under the trees to fully cushion her fall. Oh that hurt, but not as bad as she had been expecting. The branches must have saved her in a funny, painful way. She heard a pair of baritone voices calling out and a low groan escaped her. She didn't seem to have broken anything, but god did her body hurt. 

“Sweetheart?!” She heard Red's voice call out and she tried to yell out, finding the fall had knocked the wind out of her pretty bad and her voice only came out as a pitiful squeak. She flopped her hand to the ground, finding a pine cone and she tossed it. The thunk against a tree went unnoticed and she groaned low. 

“Viva!” Sans' voice rumbled not too far away and she slowly sat herself up, picking pieces of sticks and pine needles out of her hair as she made sure she had no major injuries. “Vivaldi! Where are you?”

“Here.” She croaked, rubbing her face and shaking her head to clear her mind. She looked up and noticed she'd fallen about 150 feet or so, it was a long way but she had her fall broken and slowed by the branches she broke through as she tumbled to the ground. Slowly standing up she wobbled and took a few unsteady steps backwards before she ran into something solid. Arms wrapped around her and a face nuzzled against her neck. Red. She let out a soft sigh and rested her head against his, Sans getting there moments later and she reached a hand towards him. His hand curled with hers and she let out a sigh of relief. “No more fighting. Please.” She mumbled and Red let out a rumble behind her, Sans nodding slowly. “Lets get to town. I'm sure there is crazy going on right about now. With both sets of monsters from the two barriers and all.” Red nuzzled against her neck and she used her free hand to stroke his cheek softly, Sans watching the gruffer version of himself warily but noticing that he clearly wasn't going to hurt Vivaldi. Her fingers tightened around his phalanges and she smiled at him, he just gave her that easygoing smile back. 

The three made it to the entrance of the city, Sans heading to his brother as Vivaldi made sure Red got back his brother. She was limping slightly, and she'd made plans to meet up with Sans and stay at their place that night, if she could convince Red to let her go that was. As she saw the tall edgelord she grinned. 

“Hey there Boss-dude.” She called out, the taller skeleton rolling his eyes at her and pointedly ignoring her. “Don't be like that Boss, my advice was right wasn't it? Ya met up with the kiddo and got out!” She grinned and he scowled at her, folding his arms. She glanced at Red and chuckled. “I don't think he likes me.” She winked and kissed his cheek before straightening up so she wasn't leaning on him, wincing once but supporting her own weight. “I should go find the King and Queen...” She sighed and Red pulled her back towards him.

“D'worry 'bout them, sweetheart. Stay with me?” He rumbled softly to her and she looked over, he seemed so nervous and she grit her teeth. She told Sans she'd stay at his place and explain stuff to him. 

“I gotta figure out where you guys are staying tonight, worst comes to worst you and Boss can take my old apartment. I don't use it much anyways.” She looked around for Toriel and Frisk, she knew they'd be here. She was looking the opposite direction when she was tackled to the ground. 

“Viva!” the soft voice of Frisk hit her ears as she slid along the ground, Red instantly reaching out his eye blazing brightly and ready to defend the skeleton on the ground. Arms wrapped around her neck and Viva let a sigh escape her. “Viva I'm so glad you're okay. When you vanished so suddenly from the house like that, you weren't even fully healed yet. I was afraid you were gone forever!”She pushed herself up and petted the child's head, reaching out to Red who was still growling menacingly. It was then that Frisk noticed Red. “Who is this, Viva?” She grinned flirtatiously and Red stepped back in surprise. Vivaldi sighed and pushed the kid off her a bit.

“Frisk, this is Red. Red, this is the first Frisk I ever met.” She smiled and rubbed the kids head affectionately. She slowly started to get up, wincing as she did. Toriel was quick to find Frisk and she looked over Viva carefully. Frisk however, was quick to pick up on things, per usual and she grinned wickedly, Vivaldi blushing brightly.

“So you took my adviiiiiiiiice?” She laughed and Vivaldi clasped her hands behind her back, looking towards the rapidly darkening sky. The child laughed and Toriel smiled wearily, scooping up the child who flashed a thumbs up. “I approve!” She giggled then held up her hands in triumph. “MY OTP HAS SAILED! No one can sink my ship!” Vivaldi slapped her palms to her face, her blush burning brightly. 

“Tori, do you have the keys to my old place? I'm gonna set up Red and his brother there... I don't use the place so someone may as well.” The kindly goat woman smiled and pulled out the keys, offering them to the woman. 

“We actually moved your stuff to the 2 bedroom across the hall from your old place, furnished it a bit for you, so you'd have something to come back to.” She blushed brightly, she hadn't expected anyone to see her pathetic excuse for an apartment before, so she had never furnished it. That these monsters did it for her was a kindness she didn't think she deserved but they had done it anyways. Taking the keys she mumbled an embarrassed thanks. “No no don't thank us. You helped us get to the surface, and you don't really have the ability to hold down a job, what with the disappearing and all that, it was the least we could do for you until the village is done. We will take care of the rest of this, we've made arrangements with a few hotels and apartment buildings that should be able to house everyone. Get some rest, you look exhausted.” She smiled and Vivaldi nodded, looking at Red who was also about as embarrassed as she was. 

“Tell Boss let's go, he won't come if I say anything. Unless he wants to sleep outside.” She chuckled weakly and Red wandered to the tall monster. After a few minutes of arguments the tall skelebro wandered towards her, clearly not pleased. 

“MY USELESS BROTHER INFORMS ME THAT YOU HAVE A RESIDENCE FOR US UNTIL PROPER ARRANGEMENTS ARE MADE.” He snapped and Vivaldi sighed. 

“Yup. You guys can stay at my place. I don't stay there so it'll be all yours for the time being.” She shoved her hands in her pockets and inclined her head away from the group. “C'mon. Before we lose all the light.” She chuckled and led them towards the apartment complex. It was clean and safe enough, she had never had an issue there. As she opened the door she found it simply but stylishly decorated, she guessed that was Toriel's doing. The layout was like the Bro's and she chuckled at it. Alright. So. First door is for you Edgelord.” She grinned and he folded his arms. “I figured you wouldn't want a room that my bed was in.” She grinned and he blushed and agreed, entering the room and closing the door. She linked her fingers with Red's and made her way to the second door, opening it she noticed her guitar in the corner and she smiled, she was glad it didn't get lost in the time she was gone. She noticed the bed was definitely the same one she had before, she could see the slight indent where she used to lay curled in a ball. On the nightstand was a phone and she picked it up... they got her a phone? Opening it up she noticed everyone had already programmed their numbers into it and tears welled in her eyes. She had such good friends. Red glanced at her and blinked when she stared at the list of contacts. 

“Ya alright sweetheart?” He rumbled and she nodded, leaning into him before sitting on the edge of the bed and setting the phone aside. The darkening sky made her smile and she got an idea. 

“Hey, wanna go see something with me?” She grinned and he nodded after a moment. He was tired but she looked so hopeful. Beaming she pulled a blanket off the bed and grabbed his hand, pulling him back out of the apartment and to the roof of the complex. “You'll love this!” She dropped the blanket onto the roof and made him sit. Settling in behind him she covered his eye sockets with her hands and waited as the true dark hit. It didn't take long really but it seemed like forever.

“What're ya doing sweets?” He questioned nervously and she giggled against his back. Her eyes were trained on the sky as the stars came out and she stood up and moved in front of him, keeping his eyes covered as best she could before settling on her knees in front of him and dropping her hands. He was looking at her confused and she grinned brightly before pointing upwards. Following her finger he found himself staring at a dark sky blanketed by thousands of stars, Ebott wasn't so large that there was a lot of light pollution so most of the twinkling lights were visible. His sockets went wide and she smiled, setting herself down to look up herself, puffs of breath curling in the air over her as the winter night set in fully. 

“Sometimes you can even see the aurora borealis from here.” She mumbled softly, one of the locals had told her that once, and his eyes lit up. Leaning back a bit she let out a thoughtful hum and then slowly stood herself up. “I should get going, I have to meet up and have a chat with a few people... especially the King and Queen, and who knows when I'll get pulled again. No sense in putting it off.” She chuckled softly, thinking she was getting the hang of this whole break the barrier thing even though she was still largely winging it. “But I'll see ya in the morning. Be sure to get some rest, alright?” She leaned down and kissed him between his eyes, his attention instantly away from the sky where he'd been lost in thought back to the woman who stood over him. “Don't stay up all night, Sans.” She mumbled and backed away before he could grab her. Grinning playfully she waved and trotted towards the stairwell, moments later she exited the building on the ground floor and trotted off into the night, sand and snow crunching under her feet as she headed towards the skelebro's home. 

It didn't take long to get there and luckily she managed to make it before Papyrus headed to bed, thus as he opened the door she let him sweep her up in another hug. She hugged him back happily as he swung her around the room before setting her back on her feet. 

“I've missed you Paps.” She hummed softly and kissed his cheek, causing the tall skeleton to blush brightly and Nyeh as he disappeared into the kitchen. She laughed softly and hopped over the back of the couch to land next to Sans, laying herself across his lap and smirking up at him. “Missed you too.” She mumbled the words and sat up a bit to look at him a bit more squarely. “Sorry for worrying you. And sorry for not explaining about Red.” She looked towards the far corner of the room at that, chewing on her lip and he chuckled softly. “And sorry for falling off the cliff....” 

“That's an awful lot of apologies from you today.” he chuckled and she glanced his direction carefully. “You normally just get all quiet and then poof on me. Not gonna do that tonight are you?” His smirk grew and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“No. I'm pretty sure I'm not going anywhere tonight.” She huffed, she couldn't feel any of the precursor indicators. No pain in her spine that couldn't be explained by 'I fell off a fucking cliff.'. She paused and looked at him carefully. “I don't understand why the barriers are opening up here though. I thought for sure each barrier had it's own surface to go to.” She mumbled thoughfully and Sans shrugged. Without doing some serious research he wouldn't have any answers for that, and this had just happened less then a few hours prior. 

“So that's the guy who almost killed ya huh?” He finally rumbles and she fiddled with a bit of her hair before nodding. “Seem pretty friendly with someone who nearly dusted you.” He finished and she opened her mouth before closing it again thoughtfully. She thought over her words carefully before saying anything.

“I can't explain it really, Sans. I feel this... “ She held her hands over her where she lay across his lap, near where her SOUL was. “... this something. Every time I meet a You. And I can't help but be drawn in by it. I've tried so hard to just not care. That's why I got the hell beat out of me. I wouldn't answer any questions. I was standoffish...” He looked at her with a raised brow and a laugh and she snorted. “More than usual, I mean. I kinda panicked when he grabbed my arm and maybe sorta threw whiskey in his face.” She looked to the side and the skeleton laughed loudly. Then her face got solemn and she looked away again. “Sans.”

“What's up Vivaldi?” he hummed quietly, his phalanges stroking through her hair, the motion was comforting and gentle. Like he was. She knew he could be a fierce fighter if he had to, but he was better this way. Red was harsh and afraid but sweet, Sans was distant but steady, she needed steady. 

“I care about you... like a lot.” She mumbled, “And I don't know how to deal with these kinds of emotions.” She finished even quieter. Things would be so much easier for her if she didn't feel attachments, but she can't not care. His fingers went still in her hair and she pressed her head towards his hand, encouraging him to continue silently. 

“What do you mean?” He questioned just as quietly, knowing that Paps was still awake and not wanting this to get too awkward. She hummed before turning towards him, tucking her face against his jacket for a moment. 

“You're special to me... If I could break my bonds and stay here with you I would. YOU are the most important thing in my life.” She sighed and wrapped her arms around him to hug tightly. “But I also feel drawn to Red, and even to the other one who came from the other barrier broken today. And I don't know... what it means. Or how to deal with it... but I just know that I really, really l-” She paused at the word, not sure if it was an acceptable thing to say, looking up at him she saw him looking down at her with a curious expecting expression. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit down on her tongue, thinking hard as he continued to watch her. The whole process felt like forever for her, but it only took a matter of seconds in reality. “love you...” She mumbled out, flushing brightly and shifted her eyes away. She'd never said anything so forward before and it made her nervous. What if she was misreading this pull? What if it didn't mean anything at all? She wished she had some sort of knowledge about what acceptable conventions were. 

Sans didn't respond for a good bit, Vivaldi sitting up and ducking her head as she kept her back to him, feeling foolish. Internally she was beating herself up, the voice was laughing. It seemed highly amused by her discomfort actually and she fought back the urge to glower at the wall across from her, puffing out her cheeks slightly. She messed up. She wished Paps would come back from whatever he was doing in the kitchen. Maybe she should just go? She could go back to her apartment and crash on the couch there. She doubted Red would begrudge her that.

“S-sorry..” She mumbled standing up after a moment. “I'll just head out then...” She finished and started to walk off only to be pulled back onto the couch with a yelp of surprise. She felt his arms curl around her, holding her tightly to him as his face buried against her shoulder. She tried to look over towards him but found herself held firmly in his grip. “S-sans?” Her voice wavered and she shifted a bit, his grip tightening around her as he kept her pulled tight against him.

“Don't go.” Whispered words and she let her body go limp in his grip, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her hands lifted to rest on his arms, nodding her head to him and his death grip on her let up. 

“I'll stay.” she whispered back and they reclined back onto the couch, whispering words quietly to each other as they figured out where they stood and what was going on.


	18. Concupiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you all have been super patient with me so here it is. SMUTTY SMUTNESS. I'm actually pretty proud of this, took me a few days to really work it out. If you don't wanna read smut then you should skip this chapter because there is nothing else in here. Hence the slightly shorter than usual.

“Sans?” Her voice was tiny in the dark, the two still sitting on the couch long after Papyrus had gone to bed. They didn't bother with the TV and most of the time it was merely comfortable silence even though neither seemed to want to sleep. Vivaldi toyed with a lock of hair, her eyes looking towards the ceiling as her head rested against the skeleton's shoulder. She felt him turn his head towards her and she shifted her own so she was looking at him. “Where do we go from here?” She mumbled to him and he shrugged lazily, the Void woman letting out a breath. She was confused. “What is this?” She continued and he looked back to the ceiling, he was trying to figure that out for himself it seemed. Her right leg was hooked over the left, she twirled a socked foot in the air, her boots discarded by the front door hours ago.

“Can you do something for me?” He finally mumbled and she looked over at him curiously, he didn't look at her directly but she had the feeling he was watching her. “Can you stop hiding your SOUL from me?” He continued and she stiffened, looking down and wringing her hands nervously. She kept her facade up carefully, afraid to let it fall in case she was hurt. She didn't understand her own feelings, to have them flaring where just anyone could see that she was lonely and afraid would not do her any favors.

“I-” She started and his arm curled around her waist encouragingly. Sans wouldn't hurt her. She could afford to let her guard down with at least him. Right? 'He will hurt you, he won't be able to handle the neediness that you hide.' the voice whispered and she clamped her emotions down tightly. She didn't want to drive him away. 

“It's alright, Viva.” His voice was whispered against her ear and she looked over at him again, his gaze was steady and reassuring. The voice was wrong. Sans wanted to know her better, he wanted to see the emotion she hid every day. He wouldn't ask if he couldn't handle it. Nodding a few times she slowly let the carefully constructed walls that held her SOUL down. He watched as the tightness in her shoulders slowly loosened, the thrum of her SOUL starting to fill the silence of the room as it sang for him. He could feel the deep loneliness that she had hidden, an ache that filled her and he curled his arms around her, hugging her to his form as she hung her head. Her hair hiding her face from view as she let herself open up to him and let him see. Under the loneliness was a deep seated fear that she would vanish and never see him again, swirled around the torrent want to be close to him. He shivered at the very depth of her feelings for him, able to feel how strong he pulled on her as she opened herself up to him. It was almost too intimate of a feeling.

“I'm... sorry.” She whispered, starting to pull her emotions back under tight rein. She froze when his fingers moved along the edge of her ribs, wresting a shiver from the woman. His fingers traced along her spine and she made a small sound of need, a rumbling laugh echoing in the quiet room.

“Why would you be sorry, princess?” His words against her neck were lower then his usual voice and she shivered, the deep tone igniting a flame in her chest. She glanced over her at him, her face confused but hopeful. “I just got confirmation that you feel as strongly for me as I do for you.” His words rang in her mind and she turned to face him slowly, head tilted slightly to one side and he slow winked at her. Hesitantly she lifted her hands, running them along the skeleton's sides till they could curl against his ribs through his shirt. Her movements were wary, almost afraid, and his own trailed over the edge of her thighs, dancing across the bare flesh there. 

Fingers slid under the thick material of his jacket, tracing his ribs in tentative, nervous motions eliciting a soft groan from the skeleton. She pulled her hands back like she was burned and looked up at him, blush burning on her features. He grinned wolfishly at her nervousness and gripped her thighs, pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling him. Her blush spreading till she was nearly glowing and he let his grin spread, she was so innocent, even as her very being was screaming for him. It was cute. Squeezing her thighs he leaned his head close to her shoulder and inhaled her floral scent, a soft growl rumbling from him as the jasmine tickled his senses. Fingers slipped under her denim jacket and pushed it off her shoulders so that her neck was open to him, the cool air of the room brushing across her and making her shiver as the coat fell to the floor behind her. Taking his lead her own fingers tugged on his hoodie, the thick material slipping off him easily leaving him in just his white t-shirt and his basketball shorts. Fingers slid over the thin cotton before tracing over his cervical vertebrae, the low moan that escaped him sending a thrill up her spine. 

“Don't tease the skeleton.” He rumbled quietly against her neck, marveling at how it looked like skin but felt more like his own bone then anything else, though he did like how it had more give and formed around his fingers when he squeezed it. Fingers traced the bit of her pelvis that peeked over the edge of her jean shorts and she gasped loudly, the sound pulling a growl from the skeleton and he ran his teeth along the length of her neck as a possessive feeling began to take over his better instincts. 

“You started it.” she mumbled back, her fingers dipping under his shirt as she grew more bold. Fingers traced between his ribs and he groaned loudly, his eye lights growing sharper as he pulled her hips towards his own. She squeaked in surprise, his left eye beginning to burn with his magic as his conjured tongue left a damp trail across the joint of her neck and shoulder, a low whine of need escaping the woman as his magic tingled against her and she laced her fingers in his ribs, pulling herself closer to him as she moaned out his name.

“Hnn, I think a change in scenery is due.” He smirked, his magic fizzling as he fell backwards through his shortcut, the two of them landing with his back on the bed. She glanced around, his room wasn't any different from it had been in the underground. It was nice that he hadn't changed. Her eyes were brought back to the skeleton under her when his fingers slipped under the edge of her cable knit sweater. She shuddered at the feeling of his phalanges on her spine. Shivering she whined needily before her fingers tightened in his ribs, pulling him towards her and crushing her lips against his teeth. Running her tongue along his teeth and making him gasp, her tongue slipping into the opening to explore his mouth noticing while Red tasted of cherry wine, Sans was more like what you would expect watermelon candy to taste like, sweet with a bit of tang. Her SOUL thrummed loudly and she let her eyes lock with his, her eye lights transformed into tiny, pale purple hearts. Her fingers working on the fabric of his shirt, pulling it up so that she could better toy with his ribs. Her head tilting as her fingers trailed over his ribs, the blue of his magic lit up between his joints and she smirked. 

“I wonder how you taste here.” She mumbled, her voice lowered an octave as she leaned down to run her tongue up his sternum. His groan was louder this time and she was emboldened by the sound and she let her tongue dip between his ribs, raking her fingers along his spine. He shuddered and arched up a bit towards her. Her movements were inexperienced, and obviously nervous, but she didn't hesitate and despite her vivid blush she made no movements to pull away from him. Thumbs traced the edge of his ilium and she could feel the change in his demeanor, his lazy attitude melting as he flipped her over onto the bed so he could hover over her. Wide, dark eyes stared up at him, the tiny hearts still flickering in the black sockets as she looked up at him with clear surprise on her face. Her chest rose and fell in soft panted breaths as his hands wrapped around her gloved wrists, the supple leather giving easily under his fingers as he pushed her hands to the mattress. Magic holding her there as dexterous phalanges ran down her arms, tracing the swell of her ample breasts and causing her to gasp loudly into the dark of the room. Her back arching off the unmade bed as he tugged the dark purple wool of her sweater up slowly, exposing the edge of her ribs and the exposed side of her spine to him. Pulling the knit over her head and leaving her torso bare to him, her arms still pinned over her and the sweater tangling around her wrists there. Her lilac hair falling in waves around her her head, and draping elegantly on the pillow. She blushed brilliantly in the light, turning shy under his intense gaze and he chuckled. 

“No need to be shy, princess, you're gorgeous.” rumbled words against her neck as he bit down and she let out a soft keening cry of pleasure. One hand massaging a breast, pinching the nipple and pulling soft whimpers and whines from her. Her every sound driving him up the wall as she wiggled and writhed under him, his fingers tracing over the edge of her thigh by her hip, feeling her twisting one of those long limbs to hook it around his waist. His teeth bit down on the side of her neck, her chin tipping upwards and twisting away to bare the length of her throat to him. He thought momentarily about pulling out her SOUL, doing this right, but she wasn't ready for a bond, not until she could be freed from the void. Till then, he could satisfy himself with knowing she was here under him. She needed him, he could feel her resonate for him. He had given up on ever finding someone who made him feel like this, made him feel like life was WORTH it. He'd given up ages ago during the kid's killing sprees, yet here she was, making soft whines of pleasure under his hands and whimpering his name. 

“Sans.” She whined low, her voice breathy and her back arched towards him, still pinned under his weight and the magic around her wrists. Yes, this is what would keep him going now, he had reason again. With a growl he licked a trail between her breasts, leaving a trail of damp blue magic his wake as she arched under him, trying to get closer to him. A rumbled laugh echoed in her ears and she turned her eyes to look down at him, his face grinning up from between her breasts and she wiggled uselessly under him. 

“Mmmm. Say that again.” He purred and she blushed brightly. She could feel him pressing against her thigh, that bulge unmistakable. He ground it against her and she gasped loudly, her own magic pooling in her groin and she knew that if they weren't already soon her shorts would be saturated with her magic. 

“Saaaaaans.” She moaned out, turning her face to bite down on her arm to muffle her needy groans. He growled loudly at the sound of his name on her lips and ground against her again, her hips arching off the bed under him and her leg tightening around his waist trying to pull him closer to her. “Pleeeeeeeease.” Panted, breathy pleads from the woman as she let the skeleton take away her loneliness for the night. She couldn't even form an argument against what was going on, she needed him. He knew she needed him, and she could feel that he needed her too. His groan wasn't lost on her as his fingers found the edge of her denim shorts, the button easily freed and with a loud, possessive growl he yanked them off her, leaving just a pair of simple, black panties that did nothing to mask the glow of her own magic and he inhaled deeply as her scent hit him in the face. He nearly drooled. Here she was, sprawled out under him, her magic dripping off her, all for him. Because of him. He pressed his nasal ridge into the saturated fabric and she squealed, arching her hips off the bed as his bones teased her oversensitive folds.

“Stars damn, you make the best sounds.” He purred, his fingers all but ripping the thin fabric of the panties off her, tossing them on the floor behind him and letting his tongue lap along those lower lips with a smooth motion. Strangled whines of pleasure erupting from her as his tongue delved into her core, tasting her deeply. Eyes widened as his conjured tongue seemed to fill her, hips wiggling needily as he pinned her down so that he could taste her fully. One hand drifting from her hip to press his thumb just ever so slightly against her clit, rolling it back and forth as his tongue wiggled and twisted within her, her breathing coming in heady gasps as she felt a coil of heat building in her. She writhed and whined, wanting to touch him, needing to touch him, but he was in full control and was having none of that. His fingers tightening on her hip as he pinched her clit and she came undone under him, her moan trembling out to almost a whisper as she came hard around his tongue. Lapping at her a few more times he sat up slowly and smirked at her, her face flushed and her eyes still staring at him with that deep need even as splashes of her magic clung to his face. “Ya fucking taste as good as you sound, songbird.” He purred dispelling the magic that held her hands down and she yanked her arms from the sweater, shucking the fingerless gloves and tossing them away before curling her fingers in his ribs and yanking him towards her, crushing her lips to his. Tasting herself on him and moaning into his mouth.

The woman's fingers began moving dipping into the waist of his shorts and he pulled back with a curious expression, his expression obvious. 'Are you sure?' She growled at him lowly and bit down on his clavicle. Her shyness forgotten as she tugged at the material, getting it low enough to catch with her toes and pull down his legs with ease, her socks having caught on her shorts and been chucked somewhere into the room. She'd worry about that later.

“I need you, Sans.” Whispered against his neck, her tongue flicking out to trace along his cervical vertebrae. It was all the encouragement he needed, his length sliding along her slick folds once before finding their mark. She gasped and her fingers gripped his ribs as she felt herself being stretched around his girth. Eyes rolling up in her head, the hearts blazing in the darkness and casting a lilac glow across the room as every inch filled her up deliciously. “Stars....” She whined out, eyes fluttering and he grit his teeth as he finally hilted in her, pausing for a moment as her magic constricted around him and she got used to feeling so full. She rolled her hips towards him and he chuckled.

“So needy.” Grumbled words against her neck before he bit down lightly causing her to arch under him. “I've never seen you so open before, songbird.” Were this any other moment she might have blushed and looked away, as it was she arched her body into his as her legs tightened around him. “I must say, I like this side of you.” He bit down a bit harder right where her neck met her shoulder and she groaned, her fingers raking down his spine, seeking out all the most sensitive spots. 

“Don't tease me...” Whining and rolling her body into his he laughed low against her skin and slammed into her, earning a loud moan. Moving within her in earnest, there was nothing lazy about his movements his fingers lifting her hips to give him that perfect angle that let him slam right up against her G spot, that heat building in her and she let out a loud whine of pleasure. His teeth pressed harder against her skin, it certainly was going to bruise, and she pressed towards the feeling of his mouth on her bare form. Her magic fluttered around him, his own breaths coming in panted groans as they worked steadily towards their ending. “Sans!” His name on her lips spurred him on and he was nearly purring, their eyes closed in concentration. 

“Cum for me princess.” Sans whispered against her neck, his hand slipping between them to pinch her clit and she came undone around him, her magic clamping down around him as pleasure raced up her spine. He kept thrusting deep and hard into her as she came around him, lasting only a few moments before his own magic mixed with hers, filling her with his essence and the hearts in her eyes glowed more blue the purple for a few moments before she slumped hard against the bed, panting hard as he lay on top of her, stroking the side of her neck with the back of his phalanges. “Stars, you're perfect.” She turned her eyes down to him, the hearts slowly fading back to her normal, white eye lights and she smiled, arms curling around his shoulders to pull him tight against her, his cock dissipating after a few moments and he rolled them to the side so they could both lay on the mattress. 

“I love you.” She whispered, exhaustion in her voice as he tugged his blanket over the two of them and she wiggled herself towards him, his arms encircling her tightly as they drifted to sleep. Tomorrow she could put the walls back up, for now, she was content as things were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new little drawing for you guys too. Because I wanna share.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/kGmjlUa)


	19. Intermission unfortunately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because technology is the devil

Hey guys. I had a few chapters ready for you all but my laptop decided to stop working so I cant post from it till it is up and tunning again. Hopefully soon. In the meantime I wanna know if you have any universes you want me to include. I have my main 5 but I am open to more and want YOUR input dearest readers. Let me know. <3


	20. Inadvertence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun right guys? Time to get back to work! Also I want some input, I've been toying with the idea of putting Geno Sans into the Void at some point but I dunno. Also, hold on to yer pants, the real Viva is about to have a really, REALLY bad time.

His face contorted in fury, how dare she? Eyes stared at the screen and his finger hovered over the terminate command. However, he knew that would only set his plans back so he grit his teeth and allowed the actions before him to go unpunished... for now. His techs watched him warily, all of them actively avoiding looking at the screen themselves, and with a flourish of his lab coat he stormed out of the room. She wasn't here, he had sent her to the manor to recuperate a bit, but now was not the time for him to allow her rest anymore. Even the drive did nothing to staunch the anger that bubbled under the surface of his mind. He would show her who she belonged to. Who she would ALWAYS belong to. 

He threw open the door of the manor and stormed up the stairs, opening the door to see his little pet sound asleep in the bed. She was curled in on herself, unawares of the mood he was in. It was perfect. Moving to the bed like a wraith and reached out slowly, catching the edge of the lush blankets before yanking them to the floor, the woman shooting awake in obvious shock and looking up at him. Her gaze was so innocent, so surprised, so INFURIATING. Without a single word of warning he backhanded her off the bed, her body hitting the floor with a satisfying thump. She scrambled to get her feet under her, shoving away from him towards the wall. She had no idea what she did to upset him, her eyes wide and she clawed at the collar around her neck, leaving deep, bloody trails in the wake of her phalanges. She needed to get it off. Laughing low he reached down and wrapped his hand around her throat, pulling her up to her feet before slamming her against the wall so hard the drywall split to the ceiling. Her legs swung out, missing the much taller monster by several inches, and she looked at him with a pleading expression.

“Who do you belong to?” He snapped and she blinked in obvious confusion. Feet planting against the wall as she tried to push herself free. He pulled her away from the surface only to slam her into it again, the already cracked drywall raining a powder of dust and paint onto her. “I ASKED YOU A QUESTION.” Roaring in her ear, the taller monster crushed the back of her head into the broken wall and she whined. 

“Y-y-you, Gaster.” She whined out, taking a single gasp for air when he relaxed for just a moment at her words. He seemed to contemplate that for a moment before his sneer returned and he threw her across the room with a resounding crash into the opposite wall. She looked at the door and bolted for it, scrambling on the polished wood floors. Gaster chuckled behind her and followed, she couldn't go far, he knew that she didn't have the strength to move for long. “Why are you mad at me!?” She whined as she neared the stairs, looking back at him and cowering ever so slightly. “What did I do?” she looked at the stairs, she was already out of breath, he knew as well as she did that she wasn't strong enough to run. She seemed to shrink even smaller then her 5'2” as he loomed over her. “Pleeeeeease?” Her voice was a tiny whimper, a plea, begging. He loved to hear her beg but right now all it did was make him angrier. At the bottom of the stairs Makaeri peeked from around the door into the parlor. Her eyes were wide as his hand came up and slammed across her face, sending her tumbling down the curved stairwell to the foyer were she landed in a heap. A whine escaped her and the water elemental squeaked and looked back up at Gaster at the top of the stairs. 

“Come here, Pet.” His voice gave no room for disobedience and Vivaldi let out a nearly silent groan of pain as she stood back up, blood dribbling from the top of her head and from her busted lip. With a wide eyed look at Makaeri she turned to the stairs and began the arduous chore of climbing them again. Once she reached the top he looked down at her, his sneer still painted on his features. “Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you, Gaster.” She whispered. Her body ached, she was sure her shoulder was dislocated, and he smirked running his fingers through her hair before tangling in the short locks. She kept her eyes on the floor, wiping the blood off her chin with the back of one hand which did little more then smear it across her alabaster skin. He chuckled darkly. She wasn't broken yet. He'd fix that. Gripping the short locks tightly she yelped in pain as he yanked her backwards towards the room again. She lost her footing at some point and he just dragged her. “Gaster, please... no... what did I do!? Stop! Please!” The maid below winced her eyes shut, running to get Brenna. They would have a mess to clean when Gaster was done with her. And she would need someone to help pick up the pieces. The poor girl was stronger then Gaster, but she wasn't ready just yet.

\------------------------------------

Sunlight poured in the window, it was still early but the beam of sun blasted across her face and she winced at the rudeness of the morning. Lifting one arm to drape it across her face, her knuckles sliding along Sans' cheek as she did. It brought the night before into perfect clarity and she opened her eyes slowly to look over at the monster who was hugging her close to his chest. He was nearly purring in his sleep and she couldn't stop the smile that turned up the corners of her mouth. However, she was also very much aware of how sore she was and how much she really wanted to move. She wiggled slightly, the other skeleton pulling her towards him and nuzzling his face into her neck.

“Sans... I need to get up.” She whispered and he growled, nuzzling deeper against her neck and tightening his arms around her. 

“M'comfortable.” He muttered. “Missed you.... d'wanna move.” He pressed closer to her and she let out a hum of happiness and kissed his mandible before trying to wiggle herself out of his grip. She wanted to take a shower and she knew she had two separate groups of monsters to see that day. Sure, that wasn't her job but she felt responsible for them. And she couldn't lie and say there weren't other versions of him that she wanted to see... needed to see even. He locked his arms around her and pulled her under him, earning a laugh from the woman before she raked her fingers along his side, trying to find a way to loosen his grip and allow her to slip away. 

“C'mon. I gotta do things today. You can stay in bed, but I do need to go see Toriel and Asgore.” She sighed, she wanted nothing more then to stay there. He sighed, knowing that she was right, and that keeping her from the king and queen wouldn't go over well. With a whine he let her go and she stood up, stretching her arms over her head and hearing a groan behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the bright blue covering Sans' cheeks and he smirked. “After last night YOU'RE the shy one now?” She hummed and leaned down to grab her shirt, pulling it over her head and tugging it into place. She made note to go home and grab some clean clothing before she did anything else. Sliding her shorts on and stuffing the soiled panties into the back pocket with a wink. She hummed as she walked out of the room, socks having vanished overnight it seems and she slid her feet into her boots. Stopping in the kitchen she leaned on Papyrus. “I gotta run home then meet up with Tori and Gorey. If I can would you mind me coming by for dinner?” She smiled and he beamed at her.

“BUT OF COURSE, VIVA! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME FOR SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!” He paused when he looked at her, turning a bit orange and glancing up at Sans' room. She looked down at herself, looking confused then she shrugged. 

“Alright then Paps. I'll see you later!” She kissed his cheek and walked out the door, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket after she threw it on and made her way to her own apartment. Opening the door to her apartment she was 'greeted' by Boss in the kitchen but she ignored his screaming at her to walk up to her own room. Stopping at the dresser she pulled out a VK sweater dress and a pair of thigh high socks. The red knit of the dress not her usual color but she was feeling spunky today. She smiled at Red still asleep on her bed and wandered into her en suite bathroom, turning on the shower and shedding her clothing. She scrubbed her bones and soaped herself up with a sweet, honeysuckle scented wash, scrubbing her hair with a similarly scented shampoo. It wasn't her usual scent but she wasn't about to be choosey. Once she was done she stepped out and started drying herself off with a fluffy towel, the item being Toriel sized so she knew where it had come from. Pulling on her clothes she smiled and rolled the black thigh highs up her legs before slipping her feet back into the black boots. Walking back down the stairs she hummed loudly, her mood was good today and she draped her jacket on the back of the couch walking to the kitchen and pulling out a slice of pie Tori had put there. 

“I WAS TALKING TO YOU, WENCH!” the loud voice of Boss caught her attention and she glanced over, her eyes blinking. “HOW DARE YOU JUST BARGE IN AND WANDER AROUND LIKE YOU-”

“Like I own the place? It is my apartment, Boss. I'm lettin you guys stay here because I like Sans, not because I'm giving up my own home.” She mumbled absently, fork sticking out of her mouth when she spoke.

“YOUR INSOLENCE KNOWS NO BOUNDS!” He screeched and leaned towards her, his voice lowering just enough that wouldn't carry far. “DON'T THINK I COULDN'T SMELL THE STENCH OF ANOTHER MONSTER ON YOU WHEN YOU WALKED IN, WHORE. YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY BROTHER, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OUT NOW.” He spat and she grit her teeth. Not good enough for Red? She knew that. She wasn't good enough for Sans either. Setting the plate down she let out a breath before pulling the fork from her mouth.

“I know I'm not good enough.” She mumbled and he blinked a few times, clearly taken aback. “I'm just trying to do the best I can.” She continued and looked at him, her expression broken but not upset. “And if that's not good enough, then so be it, but that's not for you to decide if I stay in my own home or not. If Sans doesn't want me around, then I'll leave. But you don't get to order me around.” She finished and sat at the table, taking another bite from the pie and looking away from him towards the window. “After all, Papyrus, I'm not a regular monster like you guys, and I am not able to follow the same rules. So if Sans thinks I'm enough, then I'll continue do to my best for him.”

“SOILING YOURSELF BY LAYING WITH ANOTHER IS NOT DOING YOUR BEST FOR HIM.” The taller monster snapped and her eyes narrowed, looking over at him and baring her teeth in an unfriendly smile.

“You don't know anything.” She spat. “You have no idea. So why don't you stop your yelling at me and step the fuck off.” She continued “A little gratitude would be nice too. I went through hell to get you out of the Underground... and guess what?! I'm likely gonna have to go back and do it all over and over and over again.” She stood up suddenly, leaving the half eaten pie on the table. “And if YOU care about Sans so fucking much, how about you show it for once.” She poked her finger against his sternum and he stared down at her, each word making him angrier as he lifted a hand and slapped her across the face with the back of it. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hand to where the bruise was already starting to form, staggering back a few steps. That surprise turned to loathing and she shifted her gaze to him, the flutter of Bravery stirring in her SOUL. 

“YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY BROTHER AND MY RELATIONSHIP.” Boss snapped and she balled her hands into fists. He was right, she didn't know anything about it other then what she saw, and that was something she didn't like.

“At least I don't beat him and treat him like a fucking dog, or call him names, or act like HE isn't good enough.” She snarled back and Boss took a step back like she had thrown scalding water at him. “I didn't come over here to fight with you, but I will tell you one thing.” She put up one finger, her eyes narrowed in obvious dislike for the taller skeleton, her cheek already starting to turn dark purple. “You will not lay a fucking finger on him in MY home.” She snarled. “Or I will throw you out right here, right now.” There was no threat in her voice, even he could tell it was a promise. He growled at her and she stared back at him. 

“... FINE.” he finally relented and she smiled. “BUT YOU ARE STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH.” She shrugged and nodded her head.

“I know. But if he wants me he will have me.” She stated flatly, walking from the room before leaning on the wall of the living room and hanging her head. “Not good enough... no one knows that better then I do.” She mumbled and rubbed her face, her good mood ruined. She walked towards the couch, fully intending to grab her jacket and leave, she didn't want Red to see her like this. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she span, thinking it was the taller brother, eyes narrowed and when they fell on Red's face they widened in surprise. “Oh. Sans.” She blinked a few times and he smirked before his eyes fell on her cheek and a scowl found it's way to his face. 

“'Ey Sweetheart. D'someone fuck wit cha? Say th' word and I'll teach em some mannas.” He growled softly and she pressed her palms against his cheeks, resting her head on his chest and shaking her head. 

“Naw, no one fucked with me. I'm just clumsy.” She mumbled, his phalanges sliding over the thick wool of her sweater, her back bare to just above her ass. He had to admit he loved the look, especially those dark socks she wore that hugged her legs. Still, he knew she was lying and his fingers lifted her chin so she was looking at him. 

“Ya know ya can't lie ta me.” He mumbled and she just shook her head, she wasn't about to snitch on his brother. But he knew she wasn't clumsy. Leaning up on her toes she kissed his chin and flashed a smile. “Sweetheart...” He tried to object but she placed a finger against his lips. 

“It's alright, babe.” She whispered. “I'll be back tonight, I gotta run a few errands.” Arms wrapped around his neck and he could smell the other Sans on her faintly, under the smell of soap. Still, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on in that regard, the feeling he got from the other version of himself too similar to him to be mistaken. He wasn't stupid, contrary to what his brother thought, and he had a very good idea that every version of himself would resonate with the woman that he had found himself caring for. It made a burble of jealousy spark in his SOUL but it was calmed by the way she looked at him, with nothing but adoration in her eyes. She cared for him, he knew she did, and so he nodded and let her go. She went to grab her jacket before looking back at Red, her brows furrowing and she tossed the jacket on. “Ya know what. Fuck it. How about we go on a date instead?” She grinned and winked, his face turning scarlet. “Give me an hour and I'll be back. Be ready.” She grinned and walked out of the apartment, not even giving him a chance to respond. 

Looking at the sky she hummed and wandered towards the apartment building she'd been told via text from the Queen the Dance bro's had been given room in. She wandered to the front desk and smiled at the human sitting there, and leaned towards him. 

“Hey there, can ya tell me what apartment you guys gave to the skeleton brothers?” She purred and winked, the human blinking and blushing. Why was he finding a monster attractive? Why? He nodded and looked at the list of names before naming one off and she smiled brightly, his blush burning on his face. She waved and sauntered towards the stairs to the second floor. “Thanks.” Ascending the stairs she made her way down the hallway. Finding the right door she knocked twice, hearing Papyrus inside and she giggled, it was so much like the Papyrus she knew and loved. Another sweet cinnamon roll. He opened the door and smiled brightly at her. 

“MISS VIVALDI!” He grinned and she waved, smiling brightly back. “WE HAD WONDERED WHERE YOU VANISHED TO YESTERDAY!” he let her in and she shrugged out of her jacket. 

“Yeah, sorry about that Paps. I had a skele-ton to do after the barrier fell.” She grinned and he ran back to the kitchen with a loud NYEEEEEEEEEEEH. “You're smiling Papyrus!” She laughed after him.

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” he yelled back and she giggled. Moving to the couch and sitting next to this version of Sans. She rubbed her face with her palms and grinned over at him. 

“Paps is seriously the best.” She grinned and he laughed softly. “So. I need to figure out a nickname for you and your bro. Because now there are three versions of you about and I'm never gonna be able to keep it straight otherwise. So tell me. What kind of dance do you do? I know your brother does some kinda Tango or Salsa. And I warn you I'm not very original with nicknames seeing as the other one I know of I call Red.” She smirked and leaned towards him, her previous night leaving her a bit emboldened. 

“I don't dance, I told you that.” He mumbled quietly and looked to the side. “So I guess you're gonna have to be unoriginal, or call me by my middle name.” She sighed and leaned on him just a bit, her lips near his cheek. Indigo flushed across his features and she just watched him, her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. She was waiting on what that name was and while he was feeling more and more shy under her gaze he mumbled out the name after a moment. “Serif.”

“Fine then. Serif.” She whispered and he shivered, she was too close. He didn't know how to handle it. “Am I bothering you?” She mused and he shook his head once. “Good, because you'll be seeing more of me Serif, and I'll have to introduce you to the other Sans and Papyrus at some point soon. Not today, you guys have been through a lot. Maybe in a few days?” She watched him shift nervously and leaned the couple of inches required to press her lips to his skull. “I would love to stick around but I still have a ton to do. Might I steal you away tomorrow?” She hummed, “Show you and your bro around Ebott? Maybe steal that dance you owe me...” She hummed innocently. She'd heard that Mettaton had opened up a dance club not too far away and she could use a night out of fun that wasn't Grillby's or one of the human bars. He blinked and after a few minutes she saw him nod. “Good. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon! Don't miss me too much.” She laughed and kissed his cheek again before standing and grabbing her jacket. “For now I have a hot date with Red, and I have to meet up with the King and Queen before dinner tonight.” She sighed. Her day really was too busy but she did this to herself with the impromptu date with the edgy Sans. She poked her head into the kitchen and smiled at the Papyrus there. “Hey Paps, I'm gonna go. I'll see you and your brother tomorrow afternoon. We're gonna go out to a dance club!” She grinned as Serif behind her sputtered against dancing but Tango's eyes lit up. “See you then bud!”

\-------------------------------

He had dragged her back to the lab with him in the morning, her bruises and lacerations clear and he refused to allow her to be healed. Stating that she was fine and needed to 'learn her lesson' she didn't even know what she did! Still he had left her in his room at the lab and after a bit of careful movements was able to walk without too much pain. Leaving the room she began to wander the lab, the techs paying her little mind when the noticed she was too injured to cause any trouble. So it was she found herself in a quiet room to the back of the labs, staring up at a pair of skeletons in tubes. The only labels on them were I1 and E1, however she noticed in small jars beside them were SOULs. Looking at them she found herself tentatively reaching out and opening the top to the one in front of E1. Reaching into the jar she untangled it from the magical bonds that held it in the glass and lifted it out, running her thumbs over the surface.

“No one should have their SOUL taken from them.” She whispered to it, stroking her thumbs over the surface and the black skeleton winced. He didn't seem to like being touched and she mumbled an apology before holding it up before him and letting it float through the container before it disappeared into his chest. The monster winced but didn't stir otherwise. Moving to the other she started to do the same, once she held the SOUL she stroked along it. “You need this back. So that you can escape.” She whispered and to her surprise the color splattered version opened his eyes, staring down at her with a surprised look. She blinked back up at him, still holding the SOUL in her fingers and she walked up to the tube. His hands pressed against the glass and she gave him a smile of encouragement, noticing the colorful blush that painted his bones. His SOUL seeped back into his body and he seemed to convulse for a moment before looking at his hands and flexing them, his expression perplexed. She looked to a control panel on the machine and tilted her head, she was no genius, but she wasn't stupid. She was certainly smarter then most of the humans in this building, thus it was with a bit of work she managed to open up the tube the colorful skeleton was in.

“Flower, how did you get here?” His words were cautious as he spoke and she tilted her head blankly. “Last I saw you, you were in one of the barriers.” A look of realization crossed her features. That was right, 01 had met this skeleton before she died. He looked around nervously, not sure where 'here' was but it didn't look like a pleasant place.

“You … you met 01. A-a clone of me.” She mumbled, rubbing her throat where the long cuts from her own fingers digging at the collar and the bruises from Gaster's hand were. “I'm the original Vivaldi... But...you really need to run. I doubt news that you are free will stay secret for long. Please. Go.” She mumbled but he shook his head, worry creasing the bone on his brow. “Look. At least … About 15 minutes from here to the northeast is a giant house. It is the only one for miles so you can't miss it. Knock on the door there, tell the girl who opens it that Viva sent you. That I said to hide you. I'll explain everything when I get back there. Please. Go.” She could feel her SOUL aching for this skeleton, and it terrified her but at the same time she burned for it. He nodded his head and pulled the giant paintbrush from the sling on his back. 

“Alright tulip, I will do as you ask for now. Later you will tell me who hurt you so.” He brushed his fingers across a bruise on her forehead before vanishing in a puff of colorful smoke. The other was still asleep and while she felt no pull towards him she made note to come back and free him when he was awake. This done she hurried back to Gaster's room, hoping that no one would assume she was the one who freed the skeleton.


	21. Covetousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a hot date. Wooooooo. But first a bit o drama. Also I will be out of town for Dragon Con all weekend starting thursday so I won't update till probably tuesday of next week. And this chapter is a smidge short, I apologize for that.

Vivaldi made her way from the Queen's home, having told the motherly woman all she knew thus far. The goat monster also healed the dark bruise on her face with a worried expression. It was a confusing and she didn't know much more then what the others had deduced. She made a mental note to go see Alphys in the morning. For now she had a date with a monster and she wasn't about to keep him waiting any longer, the sun was already sinking over the horizon. She opened the door, finding herself once again face to face with Red's brother and she sighed, folding her arms across her chest and setting her mouth in an unimpressed frown. 

“What do you need Boss?” She muttered softly and he huffed before just storming off without a word. “Well... that was weird.” Mumbling quietly she stepped into the apartment and adjusted the fit of her super low backed dress before tugging on one of her thigh highs to make it sit right. She walked up the stairs to the second floor before rapping her knuckles on the door. She heard Red inside and she smirked. “Knock knock.” There was a chuckle in response.

“Who's there?” His rumble came after a moment, his voice sounded off and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Honeybee.” She answered, her grin spreading.

“Honeybee who?”

“Honeybee a dear and open the door.” She finished with a wide smile as he opened the door and dragged her into his arms. His laugh was soft and she picked up a bit of an odd vibe off him, her head tilting ever so slightly as he pressed his face into her neck. “Sans, are you alright?” Her voice wavered off, and his arms tightened around her. “You can tell me.” Fingers stroked along the back of his head and he sighed into her, seeming to relax at her proximity.

“Yer not gonna jus' disappear on me foreva, are ya?” He mumbled and she blinked at him with wide eyes. Where would he get such an idea... Realization hit her face and she made note to tell off the taller skeleton again. 

“What? Where did you get such an idea?” She mumbled against his cheek and he looked away, looking very much like a beaten dog. She was gonna wring that tall fuckers neck. “Sans. While yes.... there are times I won't be around because of... things outside my control... there is no way I would just disappear on you. I care about you.” Placing her hands on his jaw she tilted his head towards her and smiled brightly. “Don't let anyone tell you that I don't love you, or that I'm gonna just disappear on you. Won't happen. No matter what, come hellfire, high water, or even death itself. I'll make my way back to you for as long as you want me.” She pressed her forehead against his and he let out a breath, nodding meekly. She really had to work on boosting his confidence, he was run completely to the ground. His tough attitude he'd had when they first met a complete facade, hiding the insecurity he felt. “Come on. Let's go. I heard about a live band playing at a nearby bar, supposed to be pretty good.” Her fingers found his, lacing with the scarred phalanges. She'd deal with the younger brother later... they had things to discuss.

Grillby's was busy that night but she was heading down to a human owned place down the way, knowing Sans might be at Grillby's and not wanting to have another repeat of the mountain. They had told her they wouldn't fight but after how Boss spoke to her she wasn't sure how that would go over. She had her hands full reassuring him that she cared just as much for him as she did for Sans. As they entered the dimly lit bar the band was just finishing up a song, some rock and roll jam that wasn't unpleasant to listen to. She had a tab here that the Queen maintained for her, not that she used it often, but tonight was a date and she was gonna have fun. 

“Drink babe?” She questioned and he nodded with a smirk, it was a dumb question really, allowing her to lead her to the bar where a slender female was bartending. “Give me my usual and a bottle of mustard pleeeeease.” She smirked at the human who blinked at the second part of the order but shrugged and got to work, setting the blue and red mixed drink in front of her and sliding a bottle of mustard over as well. “Thanks.” She grinned and Red picked up the bottle, taking a long drink from it. How he got drunk on mustard she wouldn't ever understand but it was what it was. The tang of raspberry and cherry greeted her tongue as she sipped her own drink, noticing it was stronger than usual and she eyed the bartender. Still she wasn't going to complain, and she knew better then to go for whiskey in here... as much as she enjoyed the burn of the harsher liquor she had no desire to get blackout drunk today. She hovered her hand over the rim of the cup as she rested it on the bartop, leaning on him. 

“Ya come ta this place often?” He glanced around, so many humans around made him nervous and she curled her arm around him, looking over his shoulder at a gaggle of human girls who were eyeing him, the usual kink chasers. Her eyes narrowed and a flutter of an unfamiliar emotion tugged at her chest, shoving that feeling aside she smiled at him and shrugged. 

“For a few weeks I almost lived here... much to the Queen's disappointment.” She sighed and looking bashful for a moment. “I am a bit of a drunk...”The admission was something she didn't own up to under normal circumstances, not being proud of it. They had moved away from the bar to a bistro type table, sitting down and waiting for the band to start up again. She kept her eyes on the humans who were eyeballing Red and he followed her gaze before chuckling and causing her to look back at him. 

“What're ya lookin at a buncha dumb humans fer?” He laughed and she let out a breath. Was she that obvious? He didn't seem to notice how they fluttered when he glanced their direction and she bristled visibly making him chuckle again. Her face burned and she looked away, cutting her eyes the human's direction. If looks could kill.

“Sorry.” She mumbled quietly. Her embarrassment obvious and he reached out to brush a strand of her hair from her face. Her eyes slid shut and she smiled a bit, she didn't deserve him. Her empty glass set on the table and he scooped it up, wandering to the bar to get her another before she could say anything. She felt more then heard the humans approaching, and she cut her eyes their direction again, one of the more dominant looking ones clearly leading the charge. They paused at her table and smiled, it was too sweet of an expression and she flared her magic slightly hoping to scare them off. They just laughed and the brunette sipped her drink.

“S'how'd a nobody like you manage to get Sans out on a date?” She hummed and Vivaldi bristled again, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Clearly she'd asked the other skeleton out before and the thought of this... human... touching him made her want to vomit, Sans would never be interested in something like that. Right? She had to admit the human was lovely, her skin was soft and tanned, her dark hair framed her features perfectly and her body was full... it was everything a skeleton type monster couldn't have. She was … jealous. “He turns everyone down.” 'Yeah, because he has ME.' She wanted to spit the words at the human but it wouldn't help.

“Not your business.” She muttered lowly, trying to be diplomatic. “Buzz off.” She wasn't in the mood, her morning was ruined by Boss and she was ready to pick a fight if something didn't change. Red returned with the now full glass and the girls flashed him flirty smiles that he smirked back at but as he slid the glass to Vivaldi he leaned close to her and rumbled. She felt him more then saw him at first, her SOUL calming slightly until one of them reached out and stroked along his arm and she was growling before she knew the sound was possible for her. Red laughed softly and placed his hand on her shoulder, he was about to tell them off when the girl spoke.

“Sansy, you're too good for someone like.” She paused to look Vivaldi over with a smirk. “Her. Lemme show you a good time.” the brunette giggled and before Vivaldi knew what she was doing she scooped up her glass and threw the contents in the girl's face, makeup smearing as the alcohol unset it. 

“I told you to buzz off.” She snapped as the human screeched. “Don't fucking touch him again.” She snarled standing up and leaning towards the markedly taller human who glared daggers. Her eyes burned brightly and Red laughed, holding his ribs as he tried to rein himself in before curling his arm around Vivaldi's waist and tugging her towards him. He knew all about getting a drink in the face from the woman, it was nice to see someone else on the receiving end. “Don't touch my man ever again, got me?!” Viva snapped and Red wrapped his arms around her, god it was so fucking nice to hear her call him hers. 

“You fuckin bitch.” the human spat, her friends pulling her away from the pair of monsters and Vivaldi showed her teeth in an unfriendly smile. When they disappeared Red buried his face against her neck and she visibly relaxed against him. She glanced up as she heard the band begin to play, they were a cover band but their singer was a good enough vocalist and she found herself singing along every so often as Red ran his fingers along her hips.

“Yer man huh?” He mumbled in her ear and she sputtered, her face flushing as he realized what she had said in her anger. “Tha's a pretty big claim, sweetheart.” She looked over at him, her face searching his to see if he was just teasing her or not but he gave nothing away and she chewed on her lip for a moment before reaching up and grabbing his collar, using the leverage and pressing her lips against his teeth as he blushed brightly. After a moment she pulled back and tilted her head slightly.

“Yeh. My man. No matter what anyone else says, I'm yours. You're mine.” She felt possessive of him and she growled softly, a shiver going up his spine and rattling his bones. “Unless you don't want that, babe?” She purred against his jaw and he shuddered, her body pressed against his and she swayed her hips slowly against him, looking the few inches upwards to keep his eyes on hers. “D'you wanna be all mine?”

“Sweetheart. Yer asking questions that ya already know th' answer ta.” He chuckled and she shrugged one shoulder. She could never be sure of anything, after all she wasn't even sure what drew her to every one of the Sans' to begin with. Hell Red had very nearly killed her twice yet she didn't bat an eyelash and trusted him explicitly. He was almost tempted to see how far her trust in him went, and he shifted a bit as he thought. “D'ya trust me?” He mumbled after a moment, his lack of confidence shining through his voice again. She looked over at him and blinked a few times, his gaze hopeful.

“With my SOUL.” She blinked a few times and he nuzzled his face against her neck a bit, inhaling her jasmine and lavender scent. She didn't know everything there was to know about being out of the Void, but she did know that SOULs were very important. Something you don't just trust anyone with. He wanted to leave a mark with her, and in turn let her mark him. He wasn't sure how she'd react to that and so he kept quiet for the moment, just thinking on it. Vivaldi was quiet as well, listening to the band and she blinked as she heard that the other singer that was supposed to do a duet with the band canceled last minute and their gig had a clause that this particular song had to be played. She blinked and smirked, untangling herself from Red with a grin and a wink before approaching the stage. She leaned up and the singer knelt, letting her whisper in his ear. He blinked a few times then after a bit of back and forth both of them nodded and he helped her up on the stage. She took up a spot next to him and pushed her hair from her face, smirking and winking at Red who was sitting at their table with a confused look. The lead singer spoke to his band, and they chuckled before the guitarist switched out his electric guitar for an acoustic. He walked back to the mic with a cocky smirk.

“Alright guys, we're gonna bring it down a bit for this last song, since our usual girl didn't bother to show we are improvising here.” he chuckled and Vivaldi rolled her eyes, she'd show him improving. She was confident in her voice. As the song started she hummed and swayed ever so slightly, getting into the gentle beat as her soft soprano began. 

“A dangerous plan... just this time. A stranger's hand clutched in mine. I'll take this chance, so call me blind. I've been waiting all my life. ” She sang sweetly, her eyes looking beyond the spotlights on the two singers to pick out the red eyelight of Sans. Once she found it she held it in her focus as her voice continued. “Please don't scar this young heart. Just take my hand.” She smiled brightly. “I was made for loving you. Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through. Every bone screaming, I don't know what we should do. All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you!” She stepped slightly aside so the other singer could go into his verse, his honey and clove voice a good match for her ringing soprano. 

“Hold me close, through the night. Don't let me go, we'll be alright. Touch my soul and hold it tight, I've been waiting all my life.” His voice roamed freely between the dancing couples in the bar, drunk patrons who weren't dancing smiling up at the band as they hummed along. “I won't scar your young heart, just take my hand.” He finished and she stepped forward to share the mic with him.

“'Cause I was made for loving you, even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through. Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do. All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you!” Their voice harmonizing, his going down as hers twisted higher. The drum faded out just leaving the guitar going. “Please don't go, I've been waiting so long!” The guy dropped his voice off as Vivaldi closed her eyes, her voice continuing “Oh, you don't even know me at all, But I was made for loving you.” She smiled to Red in the crowd and the man stepped back up to finish the song with her. “I was made for loving you, even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through. Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do. All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you.” 

The song ended and she bowed slightly, shaking the other singer's hand before refusing a slip of paper he offered her with a soft laugh. He wanted to keep in contact with her to maybe do more songs with her but she really knew that the possibility was not a good one. She hopped off the stage and caught Red's hand, leaning into him and smiling brightly up at the slightly taller monster. Her eyes searched his face and he chuckled, leaning in to press his teeth against her forehead. 

\----------------------------------------

The lab was in an uproar, one of the younger tech being blamed for I1 and E1 vanishing and Vivaldi was sent back to the manor without Gaster, much to her relief. When she arrived she was greeted by Makaeri, holding a cup of tea that glowed faintly with her own healing magic. She accepted the cup and sipped at it, the bruises on her features slowly fading as the water elemental's healing went into effect. She shivered as the deep pain in her joints was slowly alleviated, she'd probably need to eat something substantial tonight to finish off the healing but she was feeling better. She sipped at the hot liquid as Makaeri shifted nervously. 

“My Lady.” Her timid voice came and Vivaldi glanced over curiously. It wasn't often that any of them addressed her so formally. “I am sorry I couldn't do anything for you last night.” Oh. That was it. Viva smiled sadly. She knew that Gaster would have killed the water elemental for intervening and she wasn't going to concern herself with that any further. “But... Brenna led another skeleton to the back quarters this mid morning, he said you sent him?” Her eyes went wide and she nodded her head a bit TOO enthusiastically perhaps as Makaeri backed up a few steps in surprise. 

“Yes... yes... we need to keep him hidden and safe.” She lowered her voice and the elemental leaned in conspiratorially. “He's important.” She whispered and one of her eyelights flickered into the general shape of a heart for only a few seconds and the other woman thought she might have mistaken what she saw. “Can you bring me to where you guys stashed him?” The maid nodded her head and started down one of the servants hallways, Viva looking around as if afraid Gaster was hiding in the shadows before darting after the other woman with a smile on her face.


	22. Machination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun yet readers? Have you figured out what's going on yet? Hehehehehehe. I swear the ending is far more... deep then it looks. And on we go! All aboard the drama train! Choo Choo! Let me know if you are figuring out the plot. I love comments!

Sans huffed, he knew Vivaldi was busy but he hadn't seen her since the other morning and it bothered him. She usually stopped by even when she was busy or at least let someone know what she was up to. Now here it was midday and there hadn't been a word from her. He huffed quietly and glanced over the back of the couch to see Papyrus in the kitchen, paying him zero mind as he chattered excitedly to himself. Smiling a bit he stood up and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie before walking towards the kitchen. 

“Hey Paps, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back.” Sans called to the taller skeleton and vanished before the younger sibling could protest. He appeared outside Vivaldi's apartment, and though he could hear movement within he couldn't feel the tug of her SOUL on his. He frowned and teleported into the living room to find a … Papyrus? If Paps was an emo fuck. His usual, easygoing grin went a bit slack and he shoved his hands into his pockets, he didn't like this. Why was this guy here? “Viva around?” He hummed out and the tall skeleton didn't even bother to turn around and look at him. 

“NO, THE WHORE ISN'T HERE. SHE LEFT THIS MORNING QUITE EARLY YOU LAZYBONES.” The Papyrus snapped, not noticing it wasn't his brother he was growling at. Instantly Sans' mood dropped, this Papyrus look alike using language like that? His fists clenched in his pockets and he suppressed a growl. “SHE MUTTERED SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF TALKING TO THE ROYAL SCIENTIST. THEN SHE IS LIKELY GOING TO GO FUCK THAT OTHER MONSTER I WARNED YOU ABOUT AGAIN.” The skeleton was chopping vegetables and this time Sans did growl.

“Don't talk about her like that.” He snarled the words and the taller skeleton paused, his teeth gritting. She had told him she would throw him out if he lay a finger on his brother so he was trying to show restraint. “You have no right to say anything like that about her.” Sans finished and the Papyrus look alike span on his heel, hand raised to punch his brother square in the face, he stopped when instead of his Sans he was face to face with a doppleganger of his brother. 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?” He screeched and Sans' left eye flared with magic. 

“I could ask the same. Why the fuck are you in Viva's apartment?” He snapped in response and his magic was barely contained as he tried to contain his anger. This fake Papyrus would dare to insult his Soulmate like that?! How did that edgy version of himself deal with this? As if on command the other Sans appeared, looking both apprehensive and annoyed, and while he moved to side with his brother he didn't get overly close to the tall skeleton. This wasn't looking good... he didn't want to trash Vivaldi's apartment because some asshole was being... well.. an asshole. He looked at Red and scowled. “You let him call Vivaldi a whore to your face? You let him treat her like that?” Red had the decency to look ashamed and he leveled a glower at his brother who rolled his eye lights and made a move to cuff the shorter skeleton. He moved away to avoid it and Sans frowned. The dynamic here was terrible. “Some Soulmate you are.” Sans scoffed and Red blanched, starting to sweat a bit. Sans didn't stick around, sidestepping through a shortcut, he'd look elsewhere. Though he did leave a departing present for the edgy Papyrus, a collection of sharp bones destroying whatever it was he was trying to cook. Not like he believed anything a Papyrus could cook would be edible.

\-----------------------

“I told ya t' stop callin Vivaldi a whore. S'not a request Boss.” Red snapped and the tall skeleton seemed to be snapped out of his trance at what the other Sans just said. He looked at his older brother with an unreadable expression. 

“THAT WHORE IS YOUR SOULMATE?” the younger said as softly as he was able, narrowing one eye as Red shifted his feet nervously. No point in lying about it, he nodded and Papyrus seemed to seethe with the knowledge. “DISGRACEFUL. THAT YOU WOULD BE PAIRED WITH A WHORE.” 

“She's not a whore. He is her Soulmate too.” Red snapped and Boss paused, staring at his brother as if looking for a lie in his words, finding none he ground his teeth together. “So stop calling her that. Things aren't as clear cut as they were underground, Boss, we can't keep acting like this. It's not kill or be killed up here, I don't want to do this anymore.” Red's voice was quiet, it wasn't like him to talk against Papyrus' wishes. At the moment he wasn't in the mood to indulge his little brother, Vivaldi's words of encouragement still replaying in his head. She thought he was too good for her, that he deserved better. If only for her, he'd maybe start standing up to the taller brother a bit more.

\-----------------------

“Daaaaaarling, it's so nice to finally meet you!” The robot stared at Vivaldi as she sat in Alphys' temporary lab. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wishing the timid doctor would return, she wanted her opinion on her Void bindings, she hadn't expected to meet the famous Mettaton and she felt wholly under dressed in her jeans and tank top next to the exquisitely dressed monster hovering over her. He was easily as tall as Papyrus and she could see why the skeleton was enthralled with the monster, he was rather handsome. 

“Uhm. Likewise?” Viva meekly stated to the robot, offering a smile and her hand. He took it only to pull her to her feet and twirl her around. Admiring her from all angles and he grinned.

“Oooooh yes. I can see why he is so smitten with you. You are simply ravishing daaaaarling. You simply MUST let me dress you up, maybe you can double date with me?” He grinned at her, it was a friendly gesture but she was vaguely reminded of a predatory cat. She nodded absently and he cooed happily. “Yes, darling! We will make plaaaans. My dear Papy will be thrilled!” The name of Sans' brother made her choke on air and she sputtered as he sauntered out of the room, leaving her alone. Papyrus is dating that guy!? Sans was allowing this!? What?! WHAT!! She was still coughing when Alphys walked back in, looking at her with mild amusement. Clearly the robot had said something to the short woman. 

“V-V-Vivaldi, it's n-nice to s-s-see you!” The yellow lizard smiled brightly. “What b-brings you by?” She blinked a few times, noticing that outwardly the monster seemed in perfect health. 

“Well... I wanted to get some advice on a … problem.” She mumbled, “I want to break my bindings to the Void, but... I don't know if it's possible.” She rubbed her arms and sighed softly. “You'll probably have to see them to tell me anything huh?” She mumbled and the lizard nodded her head. “Right. Here goes.” She started to pull on her magic, her eyes flaming to life as it flared in an aura around her, she poured it into the aura, trying to get the chains to appear for the doctor. After a few minutes of pouring her magic into the area around her body she heard the other monster gasp and she looked down, the deep purple cables of magic were nearly blindingly bright, woven into her bones and cutting into her bone like flesh where the bones weren't visible. She frowned and looked away from the other monster as Alphys approached her hand reaching out as if to take the cable in her hand only to pull her hand away sharply when a spark of purple energy arced off the cable at her. 

“O-o-oh my. This is... th-this looks like th-the energy from the C-C-Core.” She mumbled and Vivaldi blinked at the cables, her magic waning as she got distracted. She looked down at her form and flexed her fingers. “T-this magic is …. impossible. I w-w-will have to d-do some re-research. B-b-but we have y-your number s-s-so I will call y-you when I h-have information.” Alphys was tapping her claws together nervously and Vivaldi nodded, she had a feeling the scientist wouldn't have anything to really say about this problem of hers. She stood up, hearing the voice in her head laughing. 'You can't break your bonds, Vivaldi, just do your job. Nothing else is important.' the sticky sweet tenor rumbled at her. Nodding her head Vivaldi stuffed her hands into her pockets, heading out into the brisk, December day. 

Alphys watched her go sadly, pulling out her phone and typing a message. Sending it off she wrung her hands and sighed, she didn't think she'd be able to help the woman... but... she couldn't let her stay bound. Right?

\------------------------------

“Flower! You're alright.” Relief flashed across Ink's face as she walked into the room in the very back of the manor. Makaeri bowed to her and let her know lunch would be ready in an hour. She Thanked the elemental and closed the door, glancing over at Ink shyly, this pull in her SOUL was strange to her. Her father had talked to her about Soulmates before, but she never expected... especially after Gaster. She didn't deserve a Soulmate. Her fingers trailed over the collar on her neck, curling in the thick metal, the lights on it flaring and shocking her so she'd let the collar go. 

“Yeah. I'm okay. Don't you worry about that. He can't kill me.” She chuckled. “At least not yet... and when I get this collar off.” A smirk twisted her lips. She knew she could overpower him if she got the collar off. Human/monster hybrids were incredibly powerful, even the weakest of her friends was more then strong enough to go toe to toe with a human. 

“What is that, lilac?” His fingers lifted to touch the collar and she winced, expecting to be shocked. When it didn't happen she blinked a few times, looking at him curiously. “Some kind of magic dampener?”

“Sort of? It's a magical restraint collar. One of Gaster's prized inventions. I can use my magic internally, but I can't manifest it outside of my body.” She sighed. “I never should have trusted him... my father tried to warn me.” She sat in the chair for the desk and rested her head on her arms, it was so tiring having her magic restrained like this. It kept her weak. The drugs had long since worn off but until she had full control of her magic... she was stuck at Gaster's whims.

“Then it should be taken off! It is not healthy for a monster to not be able to discharge their magic.” His brow creased in worry and he paused as if contemplating the emotion. She blinked at him.

“I'll be alright, being a hybrid makes holding my magic in a bit... more tolerable. It's tiring but I can deal with it, it needs to stay on till the last minute.” She sighed. “Are you okay?” He frowned slightly at her question, concerned again. Was he okay? 

“I am not... sure.” He answered after a minute. “I couldn't feel anything before, it was all logic and rational thought, I could only feel things by stealing emotion. Now... it's kind of overwhelming to feel all the time... and my emotions change so rapidly.” He stared at his paint stained hands thoughtfully, looking up when he heard her giggle. Confused.

“Welcome to having a SOUL.” She smiled and took his hands in her own. “Don't worry, I'll help you figure it out. We're in this together.” She felt her SOUL swell when his fingers tightened on hers. Then she felt it, a pull on her SOUL from his magic, her own reaching out towards him reflexively. A strange warmth filled her SOUL, like being wrapped in a warm blanket fresh from the dryer, a wash of his magic filling her damaged SOUL and healing it, protecting it from harm. Bonding with her forever. Her eyes shot to him and widened. What just happened? She pulled her hands away and pressed her hands over her sternum, him mimicking the movement over his own. She curled her fingers against her chest, digging into the fabric of her blouse, and letting out a breath. 

“Flower, what just happened?” He asked, a bit of panic in his voice and she shook her head. There was no way the bond already settled. What did this mean? What was going on?

“We... we just Soul Bonded..... I think.” She whispered, terror rising in her voice. This complicated things. “I... I need to get the collar off. He's gonna know!” Anxiety rose in her chest and she turned her eyes to Ink. “Can you... can you try and take it off?” He nodded once and reached his hands out again, gripping the collar firmly.

\------------------------

Vivaldi stopped mid step, clutching her sternum as pain ripped through her, the bindings on her body exploding from her in a swirl of dark purple magic. She was so close to home, having taken a shortcut through an alley across the street from her apartment complex. Her whole body trembled as she stumbled to the ground, clutching her chest with one hand while her fingers of the other hand curled against her eye sockets. What was this pain? Lifting her hand she saw dust trailing off her fingers. Eyes widened in panic and she stumbled to her feet. She had left her phone in the apartment this morning, she couldn't even call for help. Stumbling across the road, ignoring the angry blare of car horns, she all but fell into the building. 

“S.... Saaaaaans.” Her voice was broken and weak, falling to the floor in front of her door. A trail of dust was thick behind her. “Saaaaaaaaans.” She whined again, forcing herself up enough to curl her fingers around the doorknob and twist it open, falling into the apartment with a heavy thud. Both skeletons inside looked over sharply as the door slammed open, her body hitting the floor. Instantly Red was at her side, curling his arms around her. 

“Sweetheart. Wha' happened? Were ya attacked?” The panic in his voice was clear and she shook her head. Boss walked over, his hands glowing with green magic and he began pouring his healing ability into the woman. The dust stopped falling but the pain in her face was still evident and she whined low in her throat. 

“Don't know... what happened. Was just coming home.” She panted the words, eyes half closed against the pain and she arched her back as a bolt of pain arced up her spine. “Don't.. don't worry. Pretty... sure I can't... really die. It's okay...” She wasn't sure that was true, but she had died once already. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as best she could, the skeleton nuzzling his face into her hair. “It's okay, Sans. I'll be back. I promised, remember?” She smiled and he nodded, her eyes turning to Boss. “You don't have to heal me... I know you hate me. I'll be alright.” She could feel the coil of the Void pulling her from reality. As everything faded to the nothingness of the Void she let out a strangled whine when the feeling of the healing magic faded. 

\------------------

Gaster stared wide eyed at the screen. What the fuck just happened? His eyes turned to the techs who were furiously typing, trying to discover what caused the clone's critical failure. All of them were at a loss, there wasn't a single anomaly to be found and the Head Scientist grit his teeth. His eyes looked at the struggling monster on the screen, dust floating around her like a cloud before he hit the Terminate button and with a scream she shattered. 

“Ready 03. Immediate Insertion into the Barrier.” He snarled. “And prepare 04 for as well, we're gonna have to simultaneously run this to avoid any more critical failures, keep their minds separated.” He looked at the cracked glass of the tube in the middle of the room, reaching up and placing his palm on it. “Find out what happened to 02. That is top priority.” He snapped and left the room. His anger all but bubbling from him.


	23. Vacillate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ke ke ke ke. Poor Vivaldi. Things are gonna get rolling pretty quick here, sit back and enjoy the ride. Also I'm on vacation in Florida atm, so my time is short and thus there may be a few more mistakes than usual in here, if you spot anything egregious let me know. <3

Eyes opened slowly, taking in the Void as the pain felt previously was but memory, looking down at herself she noticed her boots were gone, back to sneakers this time they were white instead of black. She wondered why that was that her footwear kept changing... what an odd thing to change so randomly. Her head tilted and she rubbed her sternum, remembering the burning pain in her SOUL, it had felt like she was on fire. Her eyes glanced around, her mind feeling fuzzy and... off. But she felt mostly herself and that was an improvement from moments prior. She floated in the sea of black, thinking over the memories that were flashing in her head, her promise. She'd get back.

She could feel when the Void shifted, her shoes landing in the snow of the forest outside the Ruins. She closed her eyes, balling her hands into fists. How long would this go on? Was she to do this forever? She wanted to break all the barriers, but she also didn't want to live simply to break them. She wanted to be with the people she loved too. 'Get to work, Vivaldi.' The voice cooed in her mind and she sneered at the trees, her hair blowing across her face in the near blizzard like conditions. 

“I hate you.” She growled to the voice, who merely laughed before fading away. Shoving he hands into the pockets of her jacket she began to walk towards Snowdin. Her eyes were on the white expanse of snow near her feet, ducking under the oversized gate and within a few more strides the sentry station came into view. The sleeping form of a skeleton easily seen and she waited for the tell tale tug on her SOUL that didn't come. Her eyes widened and she blinked a few times, rubbing her chest where her SOUL thrummed quietly. This was so strange. She stopped walking and stared at the sentry station, the top of the skeleton's skull there, an orange hoodie hiding the rest of his form from her eyes and she blinked a few times. “What...?” Her curiosity was starting to get the better of her, this was different then the previous several times and that didn't sit well with the woman. Change couldn't be good.

Skull resting on his hoodie enshrouded arms, eye sockets closed as quiet snores reaching her ears as he slept. She tilted her head to get a look at his face, eyes widening in surprise and she took a half step backwards. Papyrus?! She frowned and rubbed her chin with the back of her hand, thinking carefully about how to proceed. This was different then what she was used to but she could still do this, right? She still was having a hard time with the image of Papyrus napping, so she decided to confirm that this was actually Papyrus.

“Papyrus?” She questioned quietly before leaning slightly to one side, her hands shoved deep in her pockets. He didn't move and she reached out and knocked on the surface of the station. “Papyrus? Is that you?” She questioned again and he opened one socket groggily, upon seeing another skeleton he sat up slowly, as if trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not.

“Yeh. I'm Papyrus. Who are you?” He was mildly suspicious and she was still confused. 

“Name is Vivaldi. Nice ta meet ya.” She extended one hand towards him and smiled. It was nice to not feel that draw for once. Still, there was obviously a Sans around somewhere, but that could wait. “Lookin for a kid, of the human variety. Seen one?” She smiled her friendliest smile and he scowled slightly, even more suspicious it seemed. She held her hands up in a motion of surrender. “I'm not gonna harm em if that's what you're thinking. My magic doesn't work that way.” She blinked a few times and he inspected her, looking for the lie and finding nothing. “Look, go ahead and CHECK me if you don't believe me.” She hummed and stuffed her hands back into her pockets, the skeleton scoffing and shaking his head. 

“No humans round here.” He muttered and she shrugged, she noticed his personality was closer to all the Sans she had met so far, it was … unnerving. She was used to Papyrus being much more... exuberant, even if sometimes it was violent exuberance. She nodded her head a few times and sighed, guess she was gonna have to do this solo. 

“Well, thanks anyways. See ya around.” She turned on her heel and started to walk towards Snowdin. “Gonna go get a drink.” She mumbled to herself and worked her way through the traps that led to the small town, getting pretty used to the patterns by this point. She hummed quietly to herself, already missing Sans, Red, even Serif even though she hadn't had time to really bond with him at all yet. Snow crunched under her feet and she found herself in the town faster then she was expecting, looking towards where she knew Grillby's was, only to find it replaced with some place called Muffet's. She blinked a few times but shrugged, she didn't care as long as the whiskey was good, her hand going to the doorknob when she felt it. The tug. It took her by surprise and she gasped audibly, her head turning to look around. She stopped when she saw the smallest flicker of blue and her eyes trained on it, her eye lights shrinking to pricks as she lay her eyes on him. He was so different from the other Sans' his whole demeanor was happy and carefree, so light and … she took a step towards him before she realized she was moving. She stopped when she was standing in front of him, his own eyes were wide and curious. She took in his appearance, his blue bandana's tails waving in the air behind him as the wind caught them. He looked perplexed. As if he was trying to figure out this feeling for himself, she smiled just a tiny bit and suddenly felt shy. “Hi... I'm Vivaldi.” She offered her hand to him and he suddenly brightened, gripping her hand eagerly in his own and grinning. His eye lights turning to literal stars and she could feel the blush burning on her cheeks.

“IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, MISS VIVALDI! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” He exclaimed, his excitement nearly radiating off him and and it made the small smile on her face grow bigger. He was adorable. It was like a Sans version of Papy, she couldn't hold in the soft squee that escaped her. He let her hand go quickly, afraid he might have hurt her by squeezing her hand too hard. “OH! I AM SORRY, DID I HURT YOU?” he was legitimately concerned and the blush burned brighter on her cheeks, her eye lights flicking between their normal shape and tiny, lilac hearts.

“You are so....” She paused and bounced on the balls of her feet. “CUTE.” She couldn't contain it and his own face flushed with a deep blue blush. She leaned slightly towards him, her eyes wide and her blush was slowly fading. “Can I call you Blueberry? You're just so adorable and sweet, like a blueberry.” He seemed a bit confused by that, but the look of adoration on her face only made his blush brighter and he nodded. She lit up and he felt his own SOUL swell at the sight, not even understanding why she made him feel like this. It was then that she noticed the human and her eyes turned to him? Her? She wasn't sure. “Oh hello. What's your name?”

“OH, THIS IS MY HUMAN FRIEND, CHARA.” Sans grinned, missing Vivaldi's blanch at the name, but the child smiled kindly and watched her with wide, innocent ruby eyes. Everything seemed switched in this barrier, not that she was complaining overly much with how absolutely fucking adorable this Sans was. She just wanted to hug on him. She started digging for information on this barrier in her mind, trying to figure it out, the voice in her head giving her a bit of a clue. 'We call this a Swap Barrier. Should be easy enough for even you to figure out from there.' it laughed and she mentally huffed before offering her hand to the child. 

“Nice to meet you Chara.” She was watching the pale child curiously, her magic flowing between their joined hands to fill the tiny body. She finished the binding as the child grinned brightly and took her hand back. Child done. Check. And she couldn't smell or see any dust on her so it seems this run was clean thus far. Good. She didn't want a repeat of getting her ribs kicked in. 

“WE ARE JUST ABOUT TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS! YOU SHOULD JOIN US!” Sans nearly vibrated with excitement at the idea, and she chuckled and nodded. She wasn't in a rush, she knew the drill by now, so long as she stayed alive long enough to get to the final battle with the flower things would work out, heck it had worked out with the binding alone in Red's barrier. The kid seemed to be the key. Maybe she could just keep an eye socket on em. “FOLLOW ME FRIENDS! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL LEAD YOU TO MY HOME WHERE WE CAN MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS!” He turned on his heel and began to run towards where she knew his house to be. So much for whiskey. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and started walking that direction, the kid falling in step with her as she hummed loudly. 

“Why did you make that face when you heard my name?” The kid said after a minute and she paused, looking over her shoulder with a bewildered expression. So this one was a talker eh? “Don't think I didn't see it, Sans is too oblivious to notice such things but I did.” She bristled at the perceived slight to Sans but merely shrugged.

“Met a Chara once that did some really bad things.” She shrugged. “Brought back some bad memories for a moment is all. Nothing to concern yourself with.” She tried to end the conversation but the kid was persistent. Damn Determined SOULs. 

“What kind of really bad things?” They prodded and Vivaldi let out a growl that was a clear, don't wanna talk about it. “I can handle it, I'm not stupid or as innocent as he is.” She growled again at that and whirled to look at the kid, their arms folded across their chest stubbornly. Leaning in she whispered to the child.

“Innocence has nothing to do with it, I don't like to talk about it but if you're gonna keep badgering me then I may as well get it out of the way. The Chara I knew... he killed everyone. People who only wanted to get out of this damn hole in the ground, people I love. Got all them lovely memories up in my head now, so please, drop it. I don't need a panic attack right now.” She huffed the words bitterly and the child's eyes widened but not in fear or worry, there was something other in the gaze. Viva didn't trust it. “And don't kill the flower.” She snapped before starting towards the brother's house again. “Let's go. Don't wanna worry Blueberry.” She starting humming again, trying to get the flicker of the implanted memories from that other Chara from replaying in her head. She could feel her hands starting to shake and she really couldn't afford to break down right now. Sans was waiting for them by the front door, tapping his foot impatiently before opening the door and leading them into the house. Leaning on the door to the kitchen she folded her arms across her chest and watched as the energetic skeleton and the child went to work making tacos. 

She lost herself in thought, starting to detangle herself from the memories that hadn't subsided yet when a sound caught her attention. Blinking her eyes to refocus herself she looked towards Sans and Chara, noticing a knife in the human's hands and she felt the panic bubble to the surface of her mind. She could see Papyrus' head severed from his body and the taste of his dust coated her tongue, making her gag. Her discomfort had gotten Sans' attention and he had turned to glance over before she broke down, sliding to the floor and gripping her head with her hands. Eyes wide as tears welled in her sockets. Chara still had the knife in their hand, slicing vegetables as Sans started towards her. As soon as his back was to the child her face darted to focus on the human, her body vibrating as the panic took over her better senses. This wasn't that Chara, she knew that, but the feeling that the human could hurt him and he'd never see it coming only made it worse and she gulped air. 

“No no no.. I'm fine. I'm fine... it's okay. Keep cooking.” She mumbled, her eyes flicking from side to side blankly as the taste of dust made her gag again. Sans knelt and reached out to her gently, her mind recoiling from his touch even as her body went rigid under his phalanges. He could feel her terror as soon as he made contact with her, her SOUL reaching towards him desperately and he carefully pried her hands out of her hair. He was stronger then he looked.

“IT IS OKAY, MISS VIVALDI. YOU ARE SAFE HERE.” he had seen this more then once with his brother and it wasn't something that surprised him, he knew how to deal with it. Though he wasn't sure what triggered this panic attack, at least it wasn't midnight when it was happening. Her eyes darted to the human and then back to him, his back was still to the child. She wanted to scream that it wasn't safe to turn their back to the human, but the child just set the knife down with a knowing smirk on their lips. As soon as their fingers left the knife she seemed to relax a bit, the motion not missed by the child and they moved to the stove to stir the meat, saving it from Sans pouring glitter into it. “BREATHE. YOU ARE OKAY.” She trembled and a look of shame crossed her features, slowly pushing herself away from him.

“I'm-” She started and he tried to stop her, leaning down to try and help her to her feet. She moved away from him, embarrassed and shamefaced. “I'm sorry. I need to get some air.” She managed, running out the door and running back towards Muffet's. She needed that drink desperately now. She was so ashamed that she'd lost control like that. That he'd seen that. Tears bit the corners of her eyes and she scrubbed them away angrily before walking into the bar and finding a seat, unsurprisingly she saw the orange hoodied Papyrus sitting nearby, drinking honey of all things. She tried not to show the disgust she felt at drinking such a sweet thing straight like that. 

“Ahuhuhuhu. You're new, deary. What can I get you?” A slim spider monster smiled at her and Vivaldi forced herself to smile back to the woman. Reaching into her pocket she felt the familiar weight of the G appear and she pulled out the pouch, setting it on the bar as she suddenly felt weary. 

“Gimme a whiskey on ice... put the rest on honey-boy's tab. I'm sure it's outrageous.” She forced the smile and the spider blinked at the sum of money she was presented with. Still she was never one to turn down coin and with a smile and another laugh she got the woman her drink and zeroed out Papyrus' hefty tab. The lanky skeleton didn't miss the action and he moved so he was siting next to her as the spider slid the glass of amber liquid to her. “Thanks.” Sipping the harsh liquor she half lidded her eyes. 

“Didn't take you for a hard liquor type.” He hummed, still drinking his honey. She shrugged and took another sip, the memories from Chara slowly fading as the alcohol burned through her and muddled her mind. “You look shook up, something happen between the sentry station and here?” He hummed, his gaze on her even though she didn't look away from her glass.

“Came across a name that dredged up some bad memories is all.” She half lied, she couldn't tell him that she'd had the fear that the human would sneak up on his brother and kill him. That she had just run away and left him with said child. The child was bound by her magic, it wasn't possible so the fear was irrational. Another sip of the whiskey had the taste of dust fading from her tongue and she let out a breath. “Saw the human, fixed it so they can break the barrier for good.” She hummed and his eyes got wide, clearly she was joking. “What's the look for?” 

“The human has already reset so many times, toying with everyone. What makes you think they're gonna finish it right this time?” His voice was quiet and smooth even when heavy with skepticism, she wondered if Paps would sound like him if he didn't shout all the time. That would be nice.

“Cause, I bound em with my magic.” She didn't bother to make a story up, he'd know. She could tell that he was the Judge of this one, not Sans. “Can't do any harm, can't heal, can't protect myself, but sure as hell can bind humans pretty damn good.” She chuckled darkly, sipping her drink. “I just ran away from them like I was scared... Fuck. I was scared, a tiny fucking human scared me. I'm the worst.” She sighed and banged her head on the bar top, her SOUL ached, feeling like she just ran away and abandoned her Soulmate. “I should go back and apologize for running off on him.” She sighed and Papyrus' eyes narrowed slightly.

“Back to who?” He asked and she rolled her head to the side to look at him with a 'Really?' look on her face. 

“Are we gonna play this game? Once I mentioned I came across the human you knew who I met. Neither of us are stupid, don't insult me by pretending to be.” She mumbled and he inspected her with a narrowed gaze, she didn't seem to notice. Instead she let out the tiniest sigh, a smile tugging the corner of her lips as the whiskey worked it's fiery magic on her mind and tongue. The drunkenness loosening he tongue and she nearly purred. “He's the best. I think I love him.” This statement seemed to take Papyrus by surprise and he laughed a bit, nodding a bit. Still, to hear a stranger compliment his brother so easily and so quickly after meeting him, and it was a genuine statement from her, it made him warm up to her a bit. 

“Yeah, he is.” He agreed and she lifted her head off the bar top, finishing her drink, “Where are you going?” 

“To apologize.” She hummed, the panic now a faded feeling in the back of her mind, she had it in control now. “And to partake in 'friendship tacos' … hopefully they are more edible then friendship spaghetti.” She didn't think she could stomach it if they were like Paps' spaghetti. She walked back to the house, knocking on the door and shuffling her feet meekly as Sans opened it up. His face brightened when he saw her standing there. “Sorry. Didn't mean for that to happen.” She mumbled, her face burning with a blue-purple blush and her eyes flicking between his face and her shoes. 

“NO NEED TO BE SORRY! YOU CANNOT HELP WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS! DO NOT WORRY, I KNOW HOW TO HELP WITH SUCH ATTACKS!” he held his fist over his chest, looking quite heroic as his bandana tails fluttered in the non existent wind and she felt her SOUL flutter in her chest. He was too cute. She couldn't resist the urge. Her arms opened and she looked at him meekly, asking without words for a hug. With a MWEH he obliged, hugging her so tight that were she fully human she was sure her bones would have creaked. Wrapping her own around him tightly she inhaled slowly, his scent calming her instantly from that tiny nag of panic in the back of her head. Sans was always safety to her, and her whole being knew that. He set her down inside the house and she sat on the floor away from the human. Sans disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with a plate of tacos, handing them to Vivaldi. She looked at them and then at the skeleton who watched her with obvious anticipation. They looked a bit.... burned.... yet undercooked? She wasn't sure how he did that, and somehow the glitter had found it's way in when she was gone, but the look on his face was too adorable and she smiled. Lifting one to her mouth she took a huge bite, as she suspected it was pretty bad but she wasn't gonna disappoint him. Chewing it without hesitation she swallowed and smiled brightly at him, his beaming smile her reward and she felt herself swell. 

“Your cooking is something else, Blueberry.” She hummed affectionately, his eye lights becoming large stars. Her own flickered as hearts before she looked away shyly. Why did this version of him make her feel so meek, she'd stood up to Red without issue, she'd been able to assert her interest with Serif despite his standoffish nature. She'd even confessed her feelings to Sans, why was this version so different? She turned her eye lights back to him, her hair half shading her face from him and she saw the deep blush on his face and an expression she wasn't sure she recognized. Hunger maybe? She wasn't sure, but seeing it on what had been a completely innocent face moments before was both unnerving and interesting to the woman. Chara harrumphed and rolled her eyes before standing up. 

“I should get a move on if I'm gonna get this done.” They hummed, they already knew the routine even though they didn't know they were bound to the pacifist ending just yet. She wasn't about to tell em either. She turned her head to the human and nodded, standing up. “No no, you rest or whatever.”

“Wait... I need to talk to you... I'll walk you to the edge of town okay?” She smiled as friendly as she could and the kid sighed audibly. She nodded regardless and Vivaldi turned to Sans. “Be right back!” She bounced and scooted after Chara with a wink. Once they were out of earshot of the brother's house she stuffed her hands in her pockets. “I'm sorry for before. Tried to keep you from questioning why I made that face but you had to know... doesn't excuse that I thought you could easily kill him when his back was turned.” She looked at the falling snow and was surprised when the kid laughed.

“Well of course I could. I have before.” they smirked and Vivaldi stopped mid step, staring at the kid with wide eyes. A flash of anger in her chest burned and she pushed it away, no, they were bound, just let the timeline play out this last time. “I have many times, he is always the most entertaining.” Chara grinned, ruby eyes looking at Vivaldi with childish mirth. “Frisk loves it when I kill them all. She can't wait till we do it again.” Her body trembled and she grit her teeth. This child was disgusting, and she was unable to properly punish them. It made her sick.

“This conversation is over.” Viva muttered. Her voice was ice and she stared at the human. “Wasn't gonna tell you but for that, I will. You're bound to the pacifist track, you cannot sway from it even if you tried. After this run your ability to reset will be gone. Even if you reset now you will remain bound. You'll never hurt him again. Ever.” The manic smile on the child faded to frustration, trying to pull Vivaldi into an encounter and failing. Leaning towards the kid Viva smiled. “I'm half human, that won't work. Your fight button is broken kiddo, permanently. This game is over.” With that she span on her heel, marching back towards the town as she left the kid on the edge of waterfall.


	24. Repudiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the lack of chapters the last week or so. As I said last time I was on vacation in Florida and I ended up having to leave that early to get back to South Carolina where I live before Hurricane Florence hit. Haven't had much time to get on here or even write, but expect an influx of chapters the rest of this week to make up for it. <3

Eyes opened with a wince, the darkness surrounding her one of familiarity. The lack of temperature was unsettling after the cold of the surface before. Fingers clenched against her sternum, remembering the burning pain vividly and she had felt and the look on Red's face as she started crumbling in front of him. She'd keep her promise to him, she'd find a way back to him and out of these binds forever. She couldn't help but blame the Void for what happened, she had no other way to explain it. Glancing around she let out a breath, her mind felt off, odd.... like something was disconnected but she couldn't figure out why, but at least the pain was gone. The shift of the Void was familiar and unwanted, she knew what was about to happen and a scowl covered her features. The laugh of the tenor in her mind. 'Get to work, Vivaldi.' it cooed like a master to a pet dog and she sneered as the wind of the woods around Snowdin, however the scent of dust was heavy in the air and the shimmer of some of the snow poffs led her to believe that they were not, actually, snow.. but monsters who were dead. Was she too late in this timeline? Was a timeline reset needed? A sigh left her as she started towards the gate, bypassing it with ease and her breath caught in her chest when the sentry station came into view. Empty. A relieved sigh escaped and she shoved her hands into her pockets. 

The walk to the town proper was eerily quiet and she didn't see any monsters out and about in the usually busy town when she entered. Her dark eyes wandered the snowscape and she let the wind catch her hair so it was tossed out of her face so she could survey the area. The dust scent was stronger here and she cringed, the faintest touches of Chata's memories ached in her head. Touching her fingertips to her head she started towards the brother's house, her eyes were half closed and she was tempted to stop at the bar. But if a reset was needed she would need her wits about her. The voice in her head laughed something about how it was a dead town and she muttered a low “I hate you.” To it which made it laugh harder. Stars, she wished she could punch whomever that voice belonged to. 

“HALT!” the commanding baritone was unsettling to her and she paused in her journey, turning her head to glance behind her where the voice came from. It was as if Boss had switched bodies with Red, even the attire was unsettling to the woman and she hesitated to turn fully towards him. She could feel her SOUL pull and a sneer caught her lips without her intending. He noticed her expression and scowled back. “STATE YOUR BUSINESS. WHO ARE YOU?” He snapped and she folded her arms, her earlier petulance returned and she curled her lip at him. 

“Could ask the same. Not botherin no one. Just passing through.” She muttered back and she could feel his anger bubbling. Not a smart idea, Vivaldi. Remember what happened the last time you mouthed off to one of these.... darker timeline Sans'? She couldn't bring herself to care as he looked at her with that same sneer Boss turned on her. Still there was a more gentle flicker in his eyelights that made her falter. Maybe he is in there.. maybe he isn't exactly like Boss. That gave her a tiny swell in her SOUL that she shoved away. This timeline looked beyond saving already. “Call me Vivaldi.” She finally allowed when his scowl didn't fade. “You are?” 

“I AM THE MALIFICENT SANS! CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD.” He snapped and she blinked a few times. He was the captain, what happened to Undyne? Her confusion must have come across as awe as he laughed loudly, his baritone calling to her and that's when she noticed the far scruffier then she was accustomed to Papyrus beside the shorter skeleton. She blinked at him and his sly, flirty smirk made her take a half step back. That was unusual.... she wasn't used to such a thing from PAPYRUS. 

“Uh... alright. Well. I'm kinda... hunting a human right now. Seen one around? A homicidal little thing?” she folded her arms across her chest, starting to turn away towards waterfall, but if both Sans and Papyrus were still alive and here.... maybe they haven't gotten this far. 

“AH, YOU'VE HEARD OF MY LITTLE PET?” Sans laughed again and she stopped mid step, turning to look at him again. Her eyes blinked and she suddenly didn't like how that sounded, “MUTT, FETCH.” he growled and Papyrus nodded with a tiny bow then vanished, returning with an unkempt, weak looking human child. Her eyes went wide and she felt her magic clench at the terrified look in the child's eyes. She moved instantly to the tiny human, a boy she decided after a few moments, and watched as he cowed away from her with evident terror. Her eyes went to Sans and she felt an uneasy anger at his smug look. 

“What... the fuck.” She hissed and before he realized what was happening she slapped him across the face, her own expression a mask of denial and hurt. “Why is the human in this condition?! Do you want to be trapped down here forever?!!!” Her voice rose half an octave the longer she spoke, “How could you allow this?!” That last part was full of anguish, she couldn't believe any Sans would be so... so... cruel. It was one thing to beat the marrow out of her bones, but a child? When he straightened back up from his slap he was surprised when he looked up at her to see tears in her eyes. Why was she crying?! He didn't understand. But he liked how she was brave enough to talk down to him. No one ever dared. His own SOUL swelled with a strange sensation and she looked at Papyrus, at first he was afraid she would slap him too, but she seemed to know something she couldn't and instead she just stared at him. “How many times?” She snapped the words and the tall skeleton actually looked away guiltily. “HOW MANY TIMES!?” 

“Lost count.” His voice was more gravelly then she was expecting but it was clearly a Papyrus voice. “We took to this method after a few Genocide runs.” He admitted, Sans not sure what they were talking about but not liking being out of the loop. Vivaldi turned to the child, her eyes going soft. “What are you doing?”

“Fixing the mess.” Vivaldi snapped and knelt in the snow, not caring that her knees were unprotected from the cold. Her eyes burst to life, pale purple-blue magic glowing through the dark sockets and she gently reached her hands out to caress the human's face. He flinched and she let out a soothing coo, her magic pooling in her hands before filling the tiny body of a child who couldn't be older then 7 or 8. The varying ages of the fallen children was a thing she didn't understand, nor how this one's ruby eyes were so much like the demon she freed Frisk from. She could feel her power binding the human, giving them the strength to continue and she whispered. “Stay determined. You can break the barrier, I will make sure you are protected.” She wiped away the tear stains on his cheek. “I will take care of you if you are just strong and do this one thing.” She pressed her forehead to the kid's, the two skeletons watching on with a disbelief in their eyes. She turned her face to them and stood up. “Things are gonna change. Did the human cause all the dust before?” The looks on the faces told her what she needed to know and she looked at the child again, who looked a bit abashed but his eyes turned angrily to the two skeletons. 

Vivaldi rubbed her face with her palm. This barrier was going to be the end of her. So it was when she felt the encounter begin she was unawares, they all were, the child pulling a knife from somewhere hidden and swinging it at Sans without a moment of hesitation. She span on her heel, hand reaching out to try and grab the human, their eyes glowing crimson in hatred for the shorter skeleton and before her hand curled around his neck. The knife sliced straight through Sans and a sound that was somewhere between a roar and a scream hit her ears before she became acutely aware that the sound was coming from HER. The child's well being instantly forgotten as she slammed it's head into the snow with a snarl of something that sounded like don't move. She reached towards Sans, her eyes wide as her SOUL screamed, his own eyes found hers. The shock on his face as his body began crumbling and the sound she made was a keen of pain, her own magic flaring wildly to try and heal him without it making any difference. And then he was dust and Papyrus let out a resigned sigh. She turned her eyes to the monster with a lost look. Was this what Red and Serif saw when she died? Is this what they felt?! She could feel her SOUL crying, cracking, and his eye lights mirrored the pain she felt. Eyes turned to the human who was slowly sitting up, smirking at the two remaining skeletons and she snapped, her hand shot out again and she snapped the tiny human up by his neck again. 

“I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!” She snarled lowly, slamming the tiny body back into the snow and pinning them to the ground. “I SHOWED YOU TRUST! I GAVE YOU FORGIVENESS!!!” she snarled, tears falling onto their stunned face as they gaped up at her. “NOW I HAVE TO BIND YOU! NOW I HAVE TO USE FORCE. Why did you do this to me?” She sobbed the last bit and she lifted the tiny human by their neck, slamming them against the ground again with a whine. She could feel him trying to pull her into an encounter and the tug of the fight slipped off her like water. “You can't fight me. I'm not like these other monsters. You're going to die now...” She whispered, her magic flared wildly and coiled around the human like thick chains. “You're gonna die. You're gonna reset. And you're gonna do it right. I know you know how. No one runs Genocide without knowing how to break the barrier. And you will do it right. Or I will leave you to the devices of monsters less kind then myself... and trust me... I know many who could make you suffer for this if I asked them to.” She spat the words, her tears were still streaming as the binding took hold, deactivating their fight button. “Good bye.” She wrapped her hands around the neck and twisted the child's head so hard a sickening crunch was heard and the body went limp. She tossed herself away from the body and looked at the pile of dust, she couldn't believe she'd witnessed that. 

“That... was strange. How did you kill them without an encounter.” Papyrus questioned brokenly and Vivaldi was reminded she wasn't sitting there alone. And that she was disgusted with him.

“I... am not exactly a regular monster.” She mumbled back, her anger melting away to a feeling akin to sadness but much deeper. She looked at the pile of dust and the dark purple-red scarf and then at Papyrus. “The child is bound... can't use it's fight ability, watch over it and don't keep it here. It has to do its job... so you can all get out.” Her words were a strangled sound between a sob and a whisper. Her SOUL called for Sans, for one of them to rescue her from this pain. She needed to be comforted, her SOUL cracking as she stared at the pile of dust, waiting for the reset to happen. Papyrus seemed to sense her distress and slowly reached out to touch her, she pulled away sharply and curled her arms around her ribcage, hunching over her body rejecting itself. “I HIT HIM! Why did I do that?!” she sobbed and the careful walls around her SOUL crumbled and fell away, he could feel the pain she was in, even though she barely knew his brother this pain went deep. She radiated with it and a look of realization crossed his face. 

“You're his Soulmate.” His voice was fill of a kind of wonder and she sobbed again, her fingers curling in the lock of silver-purple hair that fell in curls and waves to cover her face. She yanked hard on the strands trying to ground herself with the pain and he quickly grabbed her wrists. Prying her phalanges from her hair and crushed her against his chest, holding her tightly and resting his face against her neck. “You are M'lord's other half.” He whispered softly and she let out a breath. 

“I am all Sans' mate, that much I've figured out.” She finally said, “I know you will remember this after the reset... so I'm gonna trust you with some information. On the surface are already three other Sans, three other Papyrus.... three more everyone. I've helped break three barriers so far, and I'll get you all to the surface too now that the kid is bound.” She seemed resigned, even as his face buried deeper against the firm bone-colored flesh of her neck. He wasn't Sans, but he was comforting and it soothed her slowly before her own arms lifted to wrap around his ribs, hugging him tightly to her body as she felt his own tears drip onto her shoulder. She did her best to soothe him too, whispering softly that both he and his brother would see the sky, that she would make sure of it, that she'd make sure they were safe. He didn't acknowledge it Eyes closed and moments later she was alone in the woods, the reset finally hitting. She sat in the snow, she could see the sentry station with Papyrus sitting at it not far away and she couldn't bring herself to move. She cried quietly until she heard the child pass by, her sadness melting into something more stoic and she stood up slowly, making her way through the trees, watching.

\--------------------------

“I can't get it off, lily.” He had finally been forced to give it up after the latest shock of magic sent the woman into convulsions. As the pain subsided she slowly sat up and rubbed her throat with careful fingers. “I don't know what kind of magic went into that collar, but it's beyond my ability.” She let out a sigh and nodded, she had figured as much but it was worth a try. The pain was sharp but it wasn't a lasting thing, more like a warning of sorts. She allowed him to help her to her feet and she staggered as she felt her SOUL swell, her eyes went wide. Another of the clones must have died. She pressed her hands to her sternum and drew her SOUL out, the grimy gray color was starting to fade, the blush of lilac under it starting to really show through. Hints of yellow, orange, and purple fluttering over the surface even as the kaleidoscope sheen of Ink's bond reflected off it. He gasped when he first saw the state of her SOUL, Fragments only held together by the barest strings of magic, scars and deep cuts marring the surface of it. “Your SOUL.... what happened to you?” He reached out, his fingers trailing along her jaw and lifting her face to look at him. She was so ashamed of her SOUL, what Gaster had done to it. 

“Gaster did this, to make 01 through 07... he needed my SOUL's essence to make them.” She ran her fingers over a particularly deep cut, her magic pooling in it to try and heal it. “But once he finds out that what he stole from me returns when they die... he may do it again, since two are dead now.” She sighed and he looked at her curiously. She let out a low breath and shoved her SOUL back into her body. Looking at this monster who so suddenly became bonded to her. She wasn't even sure how it happened, he knew he was her Soulmate but her father had told her such things were complicated and difficult to settle. This had snapped into place like they had known each other forever. As soon as her SOUL settled in her chest she moved to lean on Ink and his arms curled around her protectively. 

“We will figure it out, flower.” He assured and she pressed her face against his shoulder, his fingers stroking through her short locks of mangled hair. “I can't wait till your hair grows back out.” His mumble was off subject and it made her laugh softly, the sound a bit watery. She felt so safe in his arms, he would never let anything happen to her. They'd figure out how to get the collar off. Maybe she could sweet talk one of the interns at the lab, starry eyed kids who didn't know when to keep their mouths shut. “In the mean time. I should find Error, even with his SOUL there is no telling what he's up to.” He sighed and started to step away from the woman who curled her fingers in his clothing, her look desperate. “I'll be back before long. Trust me. We're going to need his help, he may be able to get this thing off you, give you your magic back so you can heal properly.” He pressed his forehead against her own and she shut her eyes with a nod of resignation. 

“Come back fast please?” she felt needy, something that was weird for her. Even when her and Gaster were still good, when she believed his lies fully, she had never craved being close to him like this. She felt so weak, but it was a weakness she was okay with. “And be safe.” She pressed her lips to his mandible and a blush covered his features. He nodded and stepped back from her, disappearing in a poof of multicolored magic. She left the room and headed towards the front of the house, Brenna meeting her part way an smiling warmly. Things would be okay.

\---------------------------

Gaster watched the screen, the split screen showing both perspectives to the room. Stars, how his little pet was so weak. She gets so attached to these silly subjects. And then he heard something that made his blood boil, that stupid, edgy Papyrus muttering it in her ears and she didn't even have the decency to deny it. She was that damn skeleton's Soulmate?! He grit his teeth. Vivaldi was HIS. He would never give her up to anyone. She was going to eventually give him powerful children, once he broke her will completely. He paused, thoughtful, it did explain how she acted around the short skeleton. She watched 03 blush shamelessly as the happy little blue one all but fawned over her, 04 brimming with emotion as she finally approached the gruffer version again. She always ended up spending far too much time with the subjects. Now it all made perfect sense. That would end. He would have to do some more work on Vivaldi's SOUL but she would be strong enough to survive it soon. In the meantime. 

“Stage 3 is initiating. These barriers will break before long, I want the crews to go do pickups. Pull 03 and 04 as soon as the barrier breaks, we'll have to re-sync their minds with the hive before they can be used further.” He hummed and techs whirled to motion, three of the interns darting out of the room towards the security dorms. Soon his subjects would be collected and the final phase could begin. This world would find out the hard way what happened when he was doubted. A smile lit his features and the first three teams dispatched, their sleek silver cars blending into the normal traffic with ease.

\---------------------

“What do you MEAN she was turning to dust?” Sans rubbed his fingers over his nasal ridge, fighting off the urge to turn the other version of HIMSELF to dust. “Was she attacked? What happened?” He knew he should be a bit... easier on the other him. When the one Vivaldi was calling Red had found him, completely out of breath and looking absolutely terrified of something. Now that he knew why it made sense that he was like that.

“Jus wha I said ya damn asshole.” Red snarled “Viva fell inta th' apartment, fallin apart. Said she wasn't attacked. If she was ya think I'd bother with comin ta you fer help? I can take out anyone who messes with 'er jus fine. Dun need yer help wit tha' damnit.” He snapped back and folded his arms across his chest. “B'fore she dusted she jus' vanished.” He scrubbed his face with his palms, bits of her dust still clinging to his sleeves and he trembled when her scent hit his nose from them. 

“Yeah yeah. I heard you. Look. I'll go to the lab and see if I can figure out where she is in the Void from there. Keep an eye out around town, when she is dropped back into reality she could be anywhere.” Sans sighed and blipped out of existence as he went to the lab he shared with Alphys. Red snarled and grit his teeth, vanishing as well and reappearing not far from Vivaldi's apartment. He sighed and shook his head too preoccupied by his worry to notice that he was being tailed. It wasn't until it was too late and the world was going dark that he had half a thought to be more aware of his surroundings. 

\---------------------------

“There you are! Took forever to find you!” Ink's voice huffed, clearly annoyed. The black and red skeleton rolled his eyelights and looked over at his counterpart with a grumble. “Look. I know we don't agree on much-” Ink started.

“A-a-@nything.” Error corrected and Ink grumbled this time. 

“Fine. Anything. But that asshole who had us locked up in that lab is planning something, and the it's not going to be good when whatever it is happens. It would be in your best interest as well as mine to come with me and help with the fallout.” Ink reasoned and Error frowned. Yeah, this was going to be harder then he thought. “Look. I need your help with this Error. Just come with me and talk to the one who let us out of the lab. Maybe she can convince you.” 

“Y-y-o0u think Ga-ast3rs lit7le pet can s-s-stop him?” Error laughed at this, and Ink felt the urge to defend his mate's ability. 

“Yes. She can. If we can get the collar off her neck. She's stronger than that damn mad scientist.” Ink snapped and Error paused, thinking about that. Not convinced he scowled. “She's stronger than you and me.” He continued and Error snapped his head to look at Ink. Looking for the lie. He couldn't find one. There was no way that the damn glitch was stronger then he was. He refused to believe it. He had to know for sure. Nodding once he allowed himself to follow Ink, he would find out once and for all who this damn bitch was.


	25. Preeminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting TESTY. This is a shorter chapter because we're getting really close to the end of this part of the saga. Things will be changed forever soon.

Vivaldi was pacing the foyer when Ink returned, she felt his closeness and she carefully picked her way to the back of the manor, opening the door to the room Brenna had stashed Ink she found herself face to face with both skeletons. She blinked a few times as Error watched her with a bored and skeptical gaze, she looked over at Ink questioningly and he smiled encouragingly. Oh, so he wanted her to talk to the darker skele? She fidgeted a bit and he scoffed at her sudden meekness. 

“This is the same monster who was so forward in the failing barrier?” He scoffed and Vivaldi scowled. “What a let down.”

“No it's not. You met 01. I am the original, don't presume to know what you're talking about when it comes to me.” She snapped and her eyes flared, making Ink snicker. “Now, I don't know how much you know of what's going on so I'm gonna assume you are as stupid as you look.” She snarled, pointing her finger in Error's face as she let her long bottled up frustrations vent just the tiniest of bits. She was tired of males acting like she was stupid, or weak. She didn't even wait as he tried to interrupt her. “Gaster, that's the evil fucktard that had your soul ripped from your body and you stuffed in a tube that *I* saved you from, is trying to make a weapon. I don't know what that weapon is but I know it is something inside the barriers. He almost has enough barriers broken to start the final phase and to be frank I don't have the ability to do shit about it because of this fucking fashion accessory strapped to my throat. But they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend so are you in or are you out? Frankly, I need to know like... NOW... because if you're not gonna be useful I have better things to be doing.”

She huffed out a breath as the dark colored skeleton took a few moments to process what just happened. She didn't freeze him up, but it wasn't often someone who had zero power dared to verbally slap him around. He almost brought out his strings to show her how much of a weak little puppet she was but there was a spark... something in her eyes that was a promise that if he betrayed her once she had her magic back he would be dust in the wind without a second thought. So instead he frowned and folded his arms. 

“C-coun7 me i-i-in,” He finally sighed. He glanced at the collar around her neck curiously. Wondering if he'd be able to cut it off with his strings. He reached out one hand and half a dozen deep blue strings coiled around the collar, digging into the electronics and sapping the magic. He tilted his head slightly, working his own magic into the dampener as he tried to figure out how it worked. The magic was more complex than the mechanics and thus he focused on disabling the mechanisms that administered the shocks as well as blocked her magic. Even if he couldn't get it off physically, he could render it useless at least. As the electronics buzzed and then sparked out of life she felt her magic untap itself, filling her with energy, healing her even as it burned wildly in her body as the blocks vanished. Turning she sprinted outside through the back door, as she hit the night air she felt the tiny sparks of energy start spiraling around her before blasts of powerful magic launched into the sky harmlessly. Blast after blast until her reserves were empty and she sunk to the ground, panting heavily. The two others had followed her out at a walk, Error hiding his awe at the amount of magic she had built up inside. She panted heavily, a manic laugh slowly escaping her as her fingers curled in the dirt. Standing up she let her eyes flare brightly, walls of sharp bone erupting from the ground around her, more of the sparks of magic dancing around her like the tiniest of stars.

“I told you.” Ink muttered quietly and watched as his mate's magic replenished itself nearly as fast as she could use it. Her body was healing at an accelerated rate and he watched as the scars on her bones faded slowly until they were nearly pristine, only the deep claw marks on her throat still visible. Sadly her hair didn't grow back out, but hopefully it would, he rather liked her hair. Turning around she flashed the two skeletons a wild smile, her magic flaring out around her in arcs of raw power. 

“He's. So. Fucked.” She grinned.

\-----------------------

Vivaldi smiled meekly at Sans, the adorable little blueberry was so excitable and it was addictive. She could feel patience and kindness swell in her chest just from being close to him and she watched him interact with his Papyrus. She hummed quietly before making to sneak out, only to be cornered by a protective Papyrus. She blinked up at him curiously, her eyes wide.

“What is your angle? You show up and all of a sudden my cool bro is even more excitable?” He hummed and Vivaldi shifted a bit. “And not to mention I know pretty much everyone in the underground, never seen you before.” He continued and she hummed an agreement to that, she hadn't met this Papyrus before.

“Look, Stretch... can I call you Stretch?” She paused but not long enough for him to say yes or no. “I don't know what you think I'm trying to do, but my whole purpose is to be sure the barrier breaks. It's my entire angle. I've made sure that will happen, and it should happen soon. Hey, as the Judge don't you have something you should be doing?” She smirked and he blinked, cursing under his breath before looking at her with narrowed sockets. 

“You hurt my bro and you'll have a really bad time.” His threat didn't diminish her smile and she nodded her head, waving as he vanished from existence. She had the time frame down pretty good by this point, the demon child should be close to the Judgement Hall. This left her alone with Sans, and while she would never say no to time with him, it was a bit odd since he kept stealing looks at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She moved back towards the kitchen where he was... cooking... and she steeled herself for Pap's level bad cooking. What she didn't expect is to be pinned to the wall, a smirk on the skeleton's face as his hands pinned her own to the wall with little effort now that they were alone. She flexed a bit, her body arching in an exercise in futility. 

“Sans... what are you doing?” She whispered and she heard him inhale sharply, for some reason him keeping her motionless on the wall sparking some previously unknown fear in her. Her eyes widened slightly as the unreasonable panic welled and she shifted from side to side, a soft growl stopping her movements and she whimpered weakly. “Please.” She mumbled, keeping her eyes averted. Her mind flashed images of a person she didn't recognize, a cracked skull and burning dark violet eyelights, pain and fear. She trembled and it seemed to snap Sans out of what was going through his mind, his eyes widening as he felt her fear and his hands released her wrists. She curled her arms close to herself, his eyes full of panic. 

“VIVA? OH NO... I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY... I THOUGHT-" he stammered and she shook her head, she couldn't explain why she'd freaked out. She let out a shuddering breath, composing herself. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU.” she let out a shaky laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, needing the comfort of being close. His own wrapped around her and she calmed herself after a few moments, her eyes pressed against his shirt. After a moment she pulled her face back and he looked down at her, his eyelights as wavering white circles. 

“I'm okay. It's okay. I'm not sure what triggered that. That was weird.” She shook her head, the image of that face fading from her and she offered the worried skele a smile. “Sorry about that.” She mumbled and he shook it off.

“NO NO, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DID SOMETHING THAT WAS CLEARLY NOT MAGNIFICENT.” He drooped at that and she shook her head. “I AM SORRY I SCARED YOU.” 

“No no. It wasn't....that wasn't your fault. I don't even know what happened. Please. Don't apologize. Please.” She pressed her hands against his face as the first pangs of the Void's pull twisted in her spine. “I.... I gotta go... but I'll be back. Don't worry about this. You're still Magnificent.” She pressed a chaste kiss against his cheek before stumbling out the door, the pain of the pull nearly unbearable. “I hate you... I hate you so much.” She whispered to the voice and fell face first into the ice cold snow before her body faded, the last sound she heard was the shatter of the barrier.

\-------------------------------

He reminded her of blackberries, sweet and a little tart but surrounded by those infernal thorns that made getting to the sweetness a pain. The tiny tyrant was tiring to be around but his tenacity was something that she admired, he was confident and knew exactly what he wanted, an integrity that she found interesting. Smiling she watched from a distance for a long time, waiting till after the child was past Snowden to show herself to him or his brother. Papyrus instantly giving her a knowing look, the shorter skeleton inspected her carefully. She noted that he was barely taller then herself and she mentally made a line up of the skellies that she had come to love, Red was the tallest by a good margin, followed by Serif and Sans, it was kinda nice to not be towered over. She vaguely pulled the memory of Ink from her mind and tried to remember if he was taller or shorter then Red, she wanted to say about the same or maybe a bit shorter but she couldn't quite recall clearly. It wasn't all that important at the moment and she extended one hand to the shorter of the two with a confident smirk.

“Name is Vivaldi.” She grinned and he gripped her hand in her own. “Nice to meet ya.” She tilted her head slightly, her hair cascading across her face with the motion and she took in the dumbfounded expression on Sans' face before discretely winking at Papyrus. “I do hope we can get to know each other better at some point... though for now I'm afraid I have some errands to run.” She reluctantly took her hand back as he released it and started to walk off.

“MUTT.... FETCH.” She heard faintly behind her and suddenly felt Papyrus' hands on her arms, teleporting her back to the shorter of the two brothers. She looked at him and he offered an apologetic smile. She played along, it wasn't like there was much left for her to do. She looked over at Sans with a questioning look, his own gaze was appraising. “WELL, WE WILL HAVE TO GET YOU A NEW WARDROBE, THOSE SIMPLY WON'T DO. BUT...” she had no idea what he was on about, looking down at her attire with a questioning look. She liked her clothes, her shirt was comfortable and her shorts were what she was accustomed to. “COME, LET US BRING HER HOME.” Turning on his heel, Sans marched in the direction of his home.

“Thanks for playin along darlin.” Papyrus mumbled in her ear and she smirked, leaning her head and leaning up on the very tips of her toes to press a kiss against his cheek. A dusting of orange spreading on his cheeks. “And thanks for everything else too.”

“My pleasure, Mutt.” She smirked as her use of the nickname made him blush further. Allowing him to lead her after the older brother she hummed quietly, eyes half closed as they made their way into the cozy home. Once in the building he let her go and she stooped to remove her boots, wondering when they became brown instead of black. She set them neatly by the door and remained sitting on the floor. “You know I can't stick around right now, right Blackberry?” She grinned, her voice amused and he looked over at her with a sputter when she used a nickname on him. Oh that was adorable and she made mental note to do it as much as she could. “But, if you stay sweet to me when the barrier goes down I'll take you on a date.” She purred the words and he seemed to go comatose. Blinking a few times Vivaldi had the ability to look surprised. “Did I break him?” She mumbled and Papyrus chortled a few times, nearly silently. 

She took the moment of distraction as Blackberry seemed lost in his thoughts to tug her boots back on and slip out the door. She waved to Mutt and made a promise to meet up with him when all was said and done. She wandered towards the riverperson's landing when she felt the pull in her spine. She winced and tried to ignore it. She wasn't sure this barrier was ready, but it seemed the Void thought it was good enough. A whine of pain escaping her as she vanished.

\-----------------------------

Gaster walked in front of his newly acquired collection, a smile curling the corners of his skull and his arms folded across his chest. Appraising his new toys with a calculating expression. His assistant smiled beside him, proud of his team's work in collecting the specimens and getting them set up for phase 3. Two more teams were in place to acquire the last of them when the barriers fell, which should be soon. 

“You did well.” Gaster's voice brought his assistant out of his self praise. “Once we get the last of them needed we will begin the next step. Can you send for Vivaldi for me, she should see this.” He smiled wickedly. What better way to break his little pet completely? 

“Sir. I will personally retrieve her for you.” The human bowed and the monster waved him away with a chuckle. Gaster waited till the human was gone to place his hands on one of the blackened tubes containing one of the woman's clones. Affection touched the monster's features for a moment before vanishing in a wave of jealousy. 

“You are MINE, Viva. You will always be mine.” His voice was low and possessive. If only he knew what was coming was not what he was expecting. 

\------------

Vivaldi had chosen her clothing carefully, the dark washed jeans didn't constrict her movements like the dresses he made her wear would, a dark violet crop top hugging her chest and exposing the line of her spine to the world. A pair of sneakers on her feet instead of the high heels she was put in, and a pair of fingerless gloves to protect the delicate bones of her hands. Fingers ran through her wild, messy locks of obscenely short hair. Behind her Ink sucked in a breath as she pulled a dark denim bomber jacket over her arms, his eyes wandering her form with hunger that he couldn't act on at the moment. Error beside him rolled his eyes and walked up, his hands shoved into his pockets. 

“W-w-wh@t is the pl-plan?” He looked at her with a smirk, he was starting to appreciate her personality. She was a ball of fire, wrapped in lightning, finished with a splash of tenacity. He didn't feel drawn to her like his useless counterpart did, but he knew attractive when he saw it.

“Hnnn. Aside from murder the bastard?” She joked and let her sparkling eye lights shift over to the dark skeleton. Since her magic unleashed the deep lilac of her eyes hadn't faded, though now she was schooling her magics back so that she could fool that damn fucker that toyed with her, that destroyed her SOUL, that tortured her and beat her and raped her. “They are gonna come and pick me up, you two need to port yourselves in... the room you were kept in is now empty so that is the best bet. I will try to come get you, but if you hear shit start going down early... well follow the sound of explosions and give me a hand.” She chuckled a bit and shoved her hands into her back pockets. She looked over at Ink, pulling him out of his lewd thoughts, a blush covering his features, and she winked.

“Yes flower?” He hummed, walking up behind her, his fingers ghosting over her hips. Her hum encouraged him and his cheek pressed against her own. “What are you going to do when you see the others?”

“Others?” She questioned, her expression a bit confused and it hit him that her mind wasn't connected to the clones. That wouldn't do. Just like he needed her the others knew of her and they would need her too. As selfish as he is, he couldn't just let them suffer.

“When you get to the lab, you need to connect your mind with the clones. They'll tell you all you need to know.” He smirked knowingly, he had watched for a bit after he had met that clone. Intrigued by the tug on him, even before his SOUL was returned to him. So he'd watched her, he'd seen the tenderness and possessiveness she regarded Red, the shy flirtiness of her attraction to Sans, even the outgoing, sultry desire for Serif. He wasn't sure if others were mixed in yet, but knowing the way things went in the barriers he was sure there was. He knew he would have to share her, but that was okay... he could deal with that. She was still his too. 

Brenna interrupted moments later, the bunny twitching nervously and leading her from the room where a human waited for her with one of the labs sleek, silver sedans. She lowered her head meekly, her body language screaming weakness, her eyes most of the way closed her her eye lights faded to barely there white specks. She got into the car without a word, the human chuckling at his Boss' meek little pet. Maybe someday he'd let him play with one of the clones, once their purpose was filled they would have no further use. Pulling away from the manor and back to the labs, Ink and Error watching from her room's balcony before they vanished as well, time for the piper to pay.


	26. Extirpation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a showdown. Sorry the last few chapters were kind of short. They were mostly lead ups to this. Enjoy.

The void dweller had sat between realms, feeling very satisfied with herself. She had saved so many lives, corrected so many timelines. She could go back to him again, maybe for good this time. Her magic pulsed and she smiled to herself, her SOUL thrumming excitedly. Sans. Red. Serif. She couldn't stop the smile that stretched her expression, she'd spent so much time flitting between the universes, she missed the gentle comedy and the sweet touch. 

'Think you are done, Vivaldi?' the voice resonated in her skull and she let out a sigh, why couldn't she just stop for a little bit? She had long figured out that the voice was not the Void, while the void did bind her to it, it wasn't what made her directly. She had been engineered and that voice was her maker, she let out a low growl, eyes scanning the Void. She would find him one day. 'One day, child? How about today?' the voice laughed and she felt the presence, her eyes went wide and she turned, moving instantly through the endless dark until she saw him. His skeleton face cracked and his mouth in a contortion of what a smile should be. A shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know him but she felt a deep fear of him, flashes of some memory that isn't hers flickering in her mind.

“Who are you?” She snarled the words, tired of being some puppet, yes she did good work. Saving universes was innate to her, it was something she did without questioning why, especially after seeing how bad some of them had been. Red's face flickered into her mind and she resisted the urge to purr at the thought of him. She had other things to worry about at the moment, her eye sockets narrowing as her lilac magic flared in them. He laughed at her.

“Call me Gaster. Your creator. You did such a good job setting the stage.” He smirked at her, reaching a hand towards her, as if he wanted to draw her close. She pulled back and grit her teeth. “Don't fight me child, not that you can. Your magic can't harm anyone... I made you that way on purpose.” He laughed and turned his back to her. “But your purpose is done, we will be ending this phase and you will be put back into slumber until you're needed again.” He hummed, the hybrid woman narrowed her eyes, preparing for a fight. She may not win but she wasn't going to back down. With a laugh he faded into the blackness. “Now now Vivaldi, my pet, sleep for now. We'll discuss this more another time.” He purred the words in his rumbling tenor, her eyes growing heavy against her will. She wasn't tired, but sleep was taking her anyways.

\---------------------

Gaster smiled as the clones all went back into slumber without much fuss, 04 had been fun to tease but things were as they should be. The teams had returned with the remaining pieces to his weapon moments before, and the subjects were placed into their restraints without fuss. The scientist moved to his desk, pulling out his vials of DT and an assortment of syringes that were magically attuned. Alec would be back soon with his darling Vivaldi, he hadn't seen her in a day or two and he could use a bit of attention before he got to work. Show her what he was going to do, and then do whatever he wanted to her. A perfect evening.

He looked up as the door to his private lab opened, Alec leading in Vivaldi and he scowled at her attire. She knew better then to wear such common clothing around him, perhaps the human hadn't given her proper time to change. He would let it go for the moment, he was in a good mood. His plans were coming together. Vivaldi looked up slowly as she entered behind Gaster's assistant, her SOUL fluttering in her chest and she didn't understand why. Ink was safe, he was not far, she could feel him. Her mate's words rumbled in her mind and she reached through her SOUL to the other pieces that were sleeping in their prisons idly. He wouldn't tell her something without reason, surely there was something important she was missing. 

“My darling.” Gaster cooed and Vivaldi made show to flinch an look up at him with a meek, demure expression. “It is so nice to see you, I've missed you my Pet.” His fingers trailed under her chin, lifting her face to his, then she saw them. Strung up on Gaster's cords of magic behind him. Her eyes went wide as her SOUL hammered in her chest. She looked at Gaster with a confused expression. These were the skeletons that the clones were so prone to being around, why were they here?! "You have helped me gather my playing pieces quite well.” Horror on her face as she looked up at Gaster, the forms of the other Sanses behind him and she felt sick. Horror built in her eyes and she trembled. He was going to do to them like he had done to her? Experiment on them!? She connected with 03 and through that access to the hive mind of the clones was open to her. Memories poured into her, times with all these skeletons and tears welled in her eyes at the sheer amount she suddenly felt. A mantra started in her head. 'Mine mine mine **mineminemiiiine.** '

“What are you going to do?” the words were sobbed, when had she started crying? Her magic welled in her chest and she held it in, she wasn't ready to do anything to him just yet.. “Don't hurt them.... I don't care what you do to me... don't hurt them, please.” Begging. She looked up at the grinning face, his eyes glowing dark purple, and she noticed how little he regarded her. She was nothing. A means to an end. A Pet.

“Why my dear. These are the pieces to my weapon, my means to make the humans pay for all they have done to my, OUR kind.” He smirked a bit and started walking towards Red, she saw the syringe of Determination slide from his pocket and that unfamiliar rage suddenly sparked to life even as the her mind's warning pulled hard on her, trying to rip her away and keep her magic secret for just a bit longer. NOT RED. He had already suffered so much. Her anger seemed to catch his attention and the tall monster paused. Sparks of her magic swirled around her body, her eyes coming alight with her magic and wisps of pale purple bleeding from her eye sockets.

“Don't. You. Touch. HIM.” She snarled, Gaster looking over her shoulder curiously. Her magic felt different... Forgiveness is a largely defensive magic, and she was bound. He had tamed her, she should have no other magic in her. The lilac energy rolled off her in violent waves, her eyes burning brightly and her teeth clenched. Fingers curling into tight fists as the white-hot anger built within her. “Don't you DARE... there will be **N o F o r g i v e n e s s.** They are _**MINE!**_ ” She snarled loudly, causing him to laugh. Lilac magic filled the area around them, breaking through whatever magic was keeping Sans unconscious. Red was the first to wake, his eyes going wide in barely contained terror when he saw Gaster, though glancing up slightly at the purple glow over him he saw Vivaldi's magic arcing through the room. So she could fight eh? Eyes sought out the docile skeleton, it didn't take much and his eyes went wide. He had never seen her this angry, it was a sight to behold to be frank, he was slightly afraid of what she could do. Her magic seemed wild and furious, the color nearly fading to white. It was then he noticed other colored magics flickering in her eyes, the familiar lilac giving way to brilliant yellow and red, struck through with purple and orange, what would be the pupils her usual lilac mixed with green. There was no way she had so much, Gaster stared at his pet wide eyed, maybe she would be a better weapon. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by Red's gruff tone. The collar around her neck was burning as her magic flickered around her, scorching her skin as it fell away from her, freeing her completely from his grasp.

“Dun listen t'him, babe! Kick his ass!” Red's voice barely made it to her, her eyes widening and she glanced his direction seeing him awake. He was flexing against his own bindings, trying to get free. Her SOUL was purring so loud it was near a roar, he was okay. She looked at the others, noticing that they too seemed to be stirring. Her eyes returned to Gaster and narrowed dangerously, suddenly making him nervous. How had she broken through the magical restraints?

“Don't be hasty. You are as much to blame for this as me.” He smirked a bit, and she scoffed, turning her face upwards a bit as the multicolored magics radiated from within her bones. 

“You did this. You made me to do your dirty work. You made me so that I could be abused. Tortured. KILLED. All so you could hurt those I have grown to LOVE?!” Her voice raised in pitch as she took a step towards him, Gaster wrapped his magic around her in thick chains and pulled hard on them so they closed around her and caused her to wince. She ignored the pull, setting her jaw and a feral growl rumbling in her chest. “You are my captor, and I will be your executioner.” She finished, her voice dropping to a near whisper, breath hissing between her teeth as the magics in her body heated her bones. “I will be the end of all this.” The scientist gathered his own magics again, lacing it into the chains that coiled around her thickly, letting it bite into her and she let out a snarl of rage as hairlines of fractures curled around her bones. “THE CHAINS WILL NOT STOP ME THIS TIME!” He took a step back at her roar, forced to dodge as a barrage of white and orange bones blasted their way to him. She flexed her magic, the chains groaning around her and she smirked. She could do this. Allowing the magic to flair wildly she felt the chains begin to groan as her magic filled them. Red's eyes widened in horror, she was magically bound? No wonder she would just... vanish at times. His eyes narrowed. 'You got this sweetheart. Make him pay.' his thoughts burned as brightly as the glowing coal of his eyes and he fought against his bindings again though they held him tight. Hers were creaking audibly, the magic within them faltering as she began to cast them off. “You have no power over me.” She snarled low, the bindings flaring visibly before shattering, “And now I will show you what happens when you use Forgiveness in your petty games.” Her eyes turned towards the empty husks of herself, her magic coiling around their tiny prisons and shattering the glass. The five remaining clones fell to the floor with a heavy thud and Red's eyes widened in horror. What had been done to her? Lifting a hand towards them she let her magics fill them, one by one their eyes lit with magic, her consciousness spread among them. She was MORE than what he made her to be, she would prove it.

“What... that is impossible!” Gaster growled, summoning his magic to attack her, the now six Vivaldi twisting easily out of the way. A hive mind between them, the true Vivaldi's eyes glowing lilac and yellow, the rest taking the colors that had previously been swirling in them. Purple, orange, red, cyan, and green magics flaring brightly and she smirked wickedly. 

“Look what you've made me do, Gaster.” She purred the words lowly, her short hair fluttering around her as the clones mirrored her eerie smile. “You have made me become the thing you were fearing I was all along. You did this to yourself. Be proud.” She laughed lowly in his face, the taller monster beginning to become acutely afraid for himself. He launched his own magic at her, the six swinging between the attacks before the clones moved away from the battle. They gripped the magic coiling around each of the Sans and with a flare of magic the bindings shattered, releasing them. “You need to leave.” 03 hissed to Red, her dark orange magic flickering in her eyes. “Please.” But his hands gripped her arms and she flinched, her eyes pleading with him as the others also tried to convince the others. “Please Red. Not everyone can teleport, you need to take the ones who can't and get out of here. I can't fight properly if you're in danger.” 

“Nothin doin Sweetheart. Ya aren't gonna be fightin alone 'nymore.” He grumbled lowly and she flinched. This was a dangerous place, and she was sure that the teams were going to be here soon. Grabbing his hands she let a plead escape her, looking over at the original who was exchanging attacks with the tall skeleton scientist. 

“I promised right? No matter what, remember? I need you to let me do my job. Let me protect you guys. I made the mistake of trusting him once, I need to fix this.” She winced as the heat from one of Gaster's blasters scorched her back and burned her hair. “I can handle him, but like this I'm distracted...” She tried to explain, Ink and Error bursting in moments later and she looked over at the two. Relief flitted her features. Ink would know what she wanted. 

The original had thick burns on her arms from where the blasters had singed and burned her, a chunk taken out of her left arm that oozed magic and marrow, never hitting her full on but damn it hurt. Her magic working hard to keep her healed as well as flinging magic back his way as a distraction. Hell, SHE was distracted. Why weren't the clones making them leave? She fluttered her gaze that direction, noticing all the Sanses were watching her intently, they could TELL she was the real one. They could feel her SOUL roaring at their proximity and they didn't want to leave her. She didn't WANT them to leave. She needed them like a man dying of thirst needed water, but she knew that if they stayed this close then she would be distracted and hold back. Ink seemed to sense her need for them to go and teamed up with the clones. Error strode towards Gaster's back, his own strings conjouring and his eyes glowing with his magic. Before he could tangle the monster up in them Gaster charged, Vivaldi, catching her throat and squeezing. Her eyes went wide, she should have seen that coming. Choking her was one of his favorite things to do, still she wasn't weak now. She'd never be weak because of him again. Time to get serious. She glanced at Error pointedly. 

"Get them out! Go!" She hissed.

Ink watched for a moment as Vivaldi got Gaster where she wanted him, fear etched in his face as he watched those hands wrap around her tiny neck and the urge to protect her nearly drove him from his task with the clones until the green eyed one grabbed his arm and smiled. 

“I'm alright. Help get them out.” Her words coursed through him and he nodded once, grabbing Red by the back of his jacket and dragging him from the room. The monster snarling against the slightly taller skeleton that hauled him off, Vivaldi's clones urging the others, some downright pushing (since Sans was refusing to leave as well) and the one pushing against him sighed. “Sans. It's alright. There are things I need you to do here, I'm not able to do it. I'm not all that science savvy, and this lab, despite it being my prison for a long time, needs to stay mostly in tact. It's important for you, for me, for all monsters that this place not get destroyed completely, and if Gaster's assistant finds out that he's out of the picture he'll destroy it. I need your help.” She could feel the strain in her SOUL as the magic keeping all the clones animated was failing, the original calling the pieces of her SOUL back to her own body. “Help me do this, Sans, please.” Spiderwebs of cracks spreading across her features as he looked at her, the clones were going to fail, he could see it now, and Vivaldi would be left alone here to face Gaster. His eyes turned to look at the woman who was grinning down at Gaster with burning eyes, even as his fingers squeezed around her throat. “I am fine, Sans. I know what I'm doing. You're distracting me here. I need you to do this thing for me!” Hesitantly he nodded, turning and running after the roars of Red. The clone made a step to follow before collapsing as the magic waned too much and her SOUL shattered, the remaining magics returning to their true home. Swelling the original with more magic and sparkles of her magic coiled around her, a manic smile twisting her lips and Gaster cursed, throwing her away from him as the tiny specks of magic exploded with beams his direction, shoving him back from her. 

\----------------------------

“Get yer damn fuckin hands offa me.” Red snarled, Ink throwing him in front of him and blocking his path back to Vivaldi. Blueberry and Serif watching the two skeletons stare each other down. “I dun know who ya are or wha' yer problem is. But I'm not leavin Vivaldi b'hind.” He snapped and his magic flared bright red in his eyes, Ink's own magic flaring in retaliation.

“I will not let you risk her and the plan with your recklessness. I do not like this any more than you do, but I will follow my soulmate's directions and you will do the same. She knows what she is doing and you are needed elsewhere.” Ink snapped back, Red flinching. Another soulmate? Still, Vivaldi had promised him. She wouldn't leave him alone, she loved him.... right? As if sensing his turmoil one of the clones walked up to him and placed her hand on the skeleton's arm. 

“Please. I promised and my promise is still good. I will be back for you. For you all.” Red looked over at the Vivaldi, her eyes were burning with deep purple magic, even though it seemed weaker. “These bodies are failing, all the parts Gaster stole to make us are returning to her and she will be more powerful then he can handle. But you must trust me. There are others here that need to get out. Unless you want to leave your brothers behind.” Vivaldi mumbled and even Red gave pause. “I saw them in one of the holding cells near the main gate when I was brought in from the manor. They won't get out without some assistance. And as you may have noticed, I'm a bit busy with fuckface back in his lab.” Red and Ink snorted a laugh when she called Gaster fuckface, Serif smirking a bit, even Blueberry a bit amused even though he disapproved of the language. She smirked a bit and sent Red, and Serif with Ink to save the Papyruses, Sans, Blue, and Blackberry looked at the clones two of them darting after the other three after a moment of thought. That left two, one of which looked close to falling apart as they watched. 

“WHAT ELSE MUST BE DONE?” Blackberry huffed, folding his arms. The cyan eyed Vivaldi smiling at him. 

“You are on Alec duty. He finds out Gaster is in trouble and we're all gonna be on fire. Gotta take him out before that happens. And I know that the Captain of the Royal guard and a Royal Guardsman in training are the best choice for such a dangerous mission.” She crooned, the blush spreading on the two more excitable Sans' cheeks, as the red eyed snickered and leaned on Sans. 

“I need you to help me disable the computer system that would trigger the system meltdown. This place, when Gaster is dead, will be passed on to Vivaldi... who can give it to the Monsters who are now on the surface. You guys need this.” Sans couldn't argue that, this place was so high tech, Alphys would have a field day in here. Nodding he followed the red eyed woman, noticing that the clone no long tugged on him, the SOULS within were fading, returning to the original, he could feel his SOUL pulling him back the way he had come. Where she was alone, facing Gaster. 

\---------------------

Her laugh surprised him, his hands tight around her throat and he suddenly realized that she had been toying with him. Letting his weapons escape. His eyes burned brightly and she straightened up to her full height, and while still much shorter then he was she seemed to be a giant. Her magic flared around her in wavy arcs, sparkles of magic that signaled her cannons fluttering around her form like faerie fire.

“You act like you're going to get out of this yourself.” Gaster snapped and she folded her arms. “If I'm going down, Pet, you're coming with me.” His threat was hollow and he knew it. He knew SHE knew it. He knew she was too powerful at this point. He had tricked her into being his lover when she was young, weak, naive, now she was powerful and angry. He wasn't sure he could take her down with him... but he would try.

“You have been Judged. There will never be forgiveness for you.” Vivaldi smiled and stepped towards Gaster, blasts surging past him as he dodged her attacks. The lab itself was on fire and filling with acrid smoke. “Never again will you harm what is Mine. Never again will you harm anyone.” She smiled, her look manic and he trembled at the rage. Fear floundering through his body, he had never feared anything before. He glanced towards the door and she blasted it with her bones, locking them in. “You aren't leaving. I'm not done with you.” She stalked towards him like a jungle cat, circling him and forcing him away from the remains of the door. 

“Vivaldi, dearest. Surely we can figure this out.” He tried again, using that voice that she hated. Patronizing and infuriating. She snarled, loosing another bout of bones his direction. “Were things always so bad?” 

“YES! Yes they were! And they got worse when I found out you were USING me! You doped me up, stole the magic from my SOUL, and then tried to mutilate my SOULMATES!” she snarled the words, as her hands balled into fists. “You corrupted me. You used me. YOU DESTROYED THE PERSON I WAS.” Tears formed in her eyes, he had stolen her innocence, if not for him she might have had a chance to be a normal person and have a normal relationship with her Soulmates. He ruined her. “You corrupted everything I was, all my potential is gone because of you!” She was screaming at this point. The tears running down her face weren't ones of sadness. No, he had seen her sad tears. These were tears of anger, frustration, and hate. “You made me into THIS.” She gestured at herself. Scars crisscrossed her bones, her throat was a crosshatch where she'd clawed at the collar whenever he abused her, her hair was short cropped, only an inch or two long at the longest points. When he had met her she had been barely out of her stripes, full of life and happiness. The truest essence of Forgiveness. She was the light of her father's SOUL, her mother's absolute pride. If they could see her now. Her forgiveness corrupted, her kind way gone. All that was left was this shadow of her former self, a pretty facade that hid the disgusting mess that her SOUL was.

“And who is going to want what you now are except for me?!” He hissed back and she hesitated. Who was going to want what she was now? Her mind flickered to the skeletons that were her SOUL's desire. They wanted her. She knew they did, but what if they didn't? Her mind reached out to the clones that remained. Noting there was only two left... this was getting troublesome but, she had to know. There was one in particular she knew would tell her what she needed to hear and her mind linked with the one who was following Red, directing him towards the room that the brothers were being held in.

\-----------------------

“Red.” Her voice came warily, his eyes shifting to look over at the barely holding together clone, his eyes widening at the despairing look on her face. “Sans.... you... you won't abandon me, right?” Fear mingled in her voice and he turned to face her, pulling her into his arms and crushing his face against her neck. He could feel the need in her voice, the terror that she wasn't good enough. That he wouldn't want her.

“Yer always askin dumb questions, Sweetheart. Yer the best thing in my stinkin life.” He sighed against her and he could feel the tears against his bones. Her eyes turned to look at Serif. 

“Serif?” She whispered softly, feeling Ink's hand on her back and she let out a soft whine at the comfort, Serif's hand finding one of hers and lacing his fingers with hers. “Even as broken as I am? After all this?” 

“We aren't leaving you, don't fret.” Serif's quiet voice assured and the mind between the clones an the original hummed with emotion. They could feel her resolve firming at their affirmations, her SOUL becoming lighter and the resonance steadying even as the clone crumbled in Red's arms. 

\-----------------------

The look of panic on her face faded after a few moments, hardening once again into fury and Gaster blanched. He had been sure he could feed into her insecurities and catch her off guard. She scowled at him and unleashed an arc of blasts his direction. She snarled in fury, not even bothering with words at the moment as her anger refocused on the bane of her existence. Gaster sprinted her way, his magic flaring as a pair of floating hands rushing at her and slamming her into a wall. Pain blossomed in her spine and her ribs as she hit the wall, hearing the bones crack in protest. her vision flashed white for a moment before she reached out, a long bone forming into a staff of sorts that she swung at his head as he drew in to attack her at close range. He fell to the side as the bone connected with his skull and the hand pinning her to the wall blipped out of existence. 

“You are a fucking bastard. You know that? I almost fell for your fucking gaslighting bullshit!” She snarled. “FUCK YOU. Stars, you're so fucking PATHETIC. You don't know when you're beat.” She hissed, standing slowly and swinging the bone staff before hooking it over her shoulder to free her left hand. Her eyes flared back to life, magic burning brightly as it flickered between lilac and white before the sparkles of her blasters coiled around her. Fireflies of magic until loosing their magic his direction. She focused herself, her magic rippling in the air like heat and her bones crackled under the pressure. Fractures marring her features as the weight of her magic poured over her and she lowered her head. “This is the end. Any last words?”

“You aren't rid of me, Vivaldi. Even if I die here.” He laughed, mania replacing his fear and she scoffed. If she killed him she most definitely would be rid of him. Her flickers of faerie fire swirled around him, hundreds of tiny stars surrounding the evil that was Gaster. She was sure the others had gotten done what had to be done. She knew she could trust them.

“Good-bye Gaster. Rot in hell.” She hissed, the tiny lights intensifying in their light until they released their held magic, obliterating his body and scattering his dust through the room. She sunk to the floor, flames engulfing the room and smoke filling her body with each breath. It was over, done, she was free finally, and now that there was no enemy for her to fight she was so weak, so tired. She closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair. She was so tired. Her magic waned, feeling the last of the clones crumble as all her SOUL returned to her. A soft laugh escaped her, she had no clue what to do next. She'd destroyed the only exit from the room to keep Gaster from running. She flopped backwards onto the floor, staring at the ceiling as black smoke coiled around the fire extinguishers that should have cut on ages ago. The air in the room was too hot, she didn't like it and she ran her lilac tongue over her lips to dampen them. She closed her eyes for a moment, then thought better of it. If she fell asleep she could die. That wouldn't do anyone any good, right? As if on queue the spickets began to unleash water on the room, soaking her through with icy water and she laughed again. Now she was cold. This was lovely. 

It seemed like ages that she just lay there, soaked to the bone. She laughed at her mental pun, the guys would have liked that one. Her eyes twisted to the clock on the wall that surprisingly escaped her wrath and concluded that two hours had passed. She wondered if anyone was gonna come looking for her. Maybe they were done with her after all, she was more trouble then she was worth it seemed. Her bones ached, the fractures glowing with her magic as it tried to heal her without much progress. She was just too tired, giving up perhaps. Her hands lifted and she tapped on her chest idly, wincing as she discovered more then one of her ribs was broken. Ah, adrenaline is a great thing, she didn't even feel them snap. She surely felt them now though. She rolled onto her side as the water finally stopped falling from the pipes in the ceiling, pushing herself to a seated position and looking around. No windows. No other doors. Not even a vent large enough to shimmy through. 

“Hope the guys are okay.” She mumbled, her eyes growing heavy as she sat there. She was so exhausted, being angry always had made her sleepy. “They'll be alright. Move on and all that.” She hummed, eyes closing as she started to slip into unconsciousness. She was so very tired of life. Darkness surrounded her, the comfort of it's nothingness soothing and drawing her in. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. Sure the times her clones died were pretty painful but maybe this would be different. There was no pain, no weariness, no anger. Just comfortable nothing. It was nice and she let it curl around her and take her without fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this arc. If you wanna know what happens next well... you're gonna have to let me know. *shameless attempts at getting more comments* :D


End file.
